Third of Union
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Una relación perfecta, en plena fogosidad y alegría por su matrimonio prospero. Una relación rota a fuerza, sin poseer el tiempo de disfrutar el uno del otro por culpa de terceros. Un acto de tres, que se cree en dúo y solitario, sin saberse que la la unión absoluta dará la Opus Magna a la paz entre las almas anhelantes. Pairing: Viktor x Lightning x Yuuri-Viktor x Yuuri-FranQueen
1. Collegamento

_Solo quiero dormir hasta sentirme mejor..._

 **1 - Collegamento**

La vida es cruel, una afirmación hecha por cualquiera que ha sufrido y este resulta ser su caso por desgracia. Hace un buen tiempo que, aunque no rendido si había encontrado aquel ácido y amargo a lo que es vivir, habiendo rozado el cielo por la alegría y siendo tirado casi a los pocos segundos de su felicidad suprema. La muerte, por otro lado, suponía era mucho más gentil, menos dolorosa pues fiel a su creencia propia, aquellos que abandonaron este mundo cuidan y vigilan los pasos de quienes dejaron atrás.

Un año y medio más o menos transcurrió, entre hospitales, procesos legales y finalizando en el velatorio del esposo que apenas pudo disfrutar de tener ahí, de amarlo y ser correspondido. Explicar con palabras su estado se podría tomar como su tarea más complicada, pues existían tantas palabras que engloban su sentir, desde dolor hasta ira, viajando por la culpa y por sobre todo el dolor, imaginando el futuro que nunca alcanzo a vivir a su lado y aunque era uno tan ridículo y fantasioso, capaz de no ser la mayor posibilidad... ¿Por qué arrebatarle de manera tan cruel al italiano de los brazos?

Todo lo que pensó jamás extrañar lo hacía, que hablara en Tercera persona, su egocentrismo, la insistencia en lo bien que sería verlo con el cabello aún más largo, intentar tonterías a la hora de hacer el amor... Cosas que ya no volvería a escuchar y anhelaba con la mayor de las fuerzas poderlo hacer más allá de su zona imaginaria o del recuerdo.

Compró un perro, caniche mini toy de pelaje blanco y ojos negros, llamado Niko que llevaba de un lado para otro, al que dejaba subirse a su cama a dormir. Necesitaba calor corporal, cariño de otro ser vivo que, aunque no se parecía en lo más mínimo podía alejar los pensamientos siempre fúnebres de su cabeza. Sabía que debía dejarlo ir, atarse a un muerto solo te convierte en uno, pero... Lo que no sabía es como hacerlo, mucho menos solo...

Derrotado era una buena manera de denominarlo, sencillamente _derrotado._ Lo intentaba, realmente lo intentaba, pero el dolor era más fuerte que sus intentos por superarlo. Muchos lo habían querido apoyar, los aparto queriendo estar solo y a la vez no, harto de que hicieran la misma maldita pregunta que sabían de sobre como respondería.

 _¿Estás bien?_

No estaba bien, no podía estarlo aún, era como si aquella bala hubiera impactado contra él y no Francesco. Ahora aislado de lo que se consideraba parte de su mundo, dejando sus amigos preocupados, pero sinceramente... No quería saber de ellos ahora, su burbuja existencial era lo único que le interesaba de momento.

Rió levemente al notar a Niko saltando tras unas mariposas, importándole poco o nada la correa. Su perro era arisco con casi todo el mundo, ladraba a cada persona que intentara acariciarlo, gruñía a los niños, apenas podía escuchar el llanto de los bebes y mirar a otro perro sin querer lanzarse a matarlo -al menos eso debía pasar por su cabecita-, el cachorro era un gruñón huraño de mucho cuidado, tal vez se lo contagio.

—Niko, espera, calmate —ordeno al notarlo más inquieto, queriendo salir huyendo y lográndolo al zafarse de modo misterioso de su correa —. NIKO —quisquillo persiguiéndolo tan rápido como podía. Chocando de golpe muy doloroso con alguien más y tirándolo al suelo —. Lo siento... ¡NIKO! —grito a modo de regaño al perro que ni caso le hizo.

—Tranquilo, no es nada. —miro a quién derribo, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a despertarse. — ¿Cachorro?

—Más tonto que de costumbre. —bufo molesto, colocó la correa de nuevo, percatándose de que estaba oliendo y saltando alrededor de otro perro. —Qué raro...

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con tono divertido.

—Es solo que... jamás lo había visto jugar con otro perro. —explicó ladeando la cabeza, notando a Niko chocando su cabeza contra el enorme caniche marrón. —Es extraño.

—algunas veces los perros se sienten mejor con compañeros de raza ¿Es caniche cierto?

—Mini toy... Como sea, lo siento por derribarlo, no vi que tenía alguien delante.

—No importa, estoy acostumbrado a que no me noten—ironizo. —Viktor Nikiforov, un gusto conocerlo.

—Lightning McQueen, igualmente. —devolvió el saludo de mano, al fijarse de nuevo en su perro pues. —NO—chillo tirando de la correa y cargándolo, con las mejillas algo rojas.

—Ahora la rareza es para mí, Makkachin nunca había hecho eso... Al menos no con otro macho. —lo alzo en dos patas. —Es un poco travieso.

—Se nota. —sonrió penoso. — ¿Quiere un café? Un helado... lo que sea por el golpe.

—No hace falta en realidad.

—Si no acepta me sentiré peor. —amenazo suavemente, siendo unos buenos diez centímetros más bajo que el ruso peli plata. Este sonrió divertido por lo dicho, dejando a Makkachin en el suelo de nuevo.

—Un café estará bien. —sonrió a modo de corazón para susto de Lightning ¿Cómo se podía hacer algo así?

...

—Oooohh... Así que tú eres ese corredor, sabía que había visto en otro lado, solo que con... cabello rojo y corto. —dio un largo trago al café de Starbucks, la única cafetería que se encontró cerca y en la cual podría comprar un muffin.

—Eso fue ya hace dos años, estas un tanto atrasado —bromeo muy suavemente, dando un buen mordisco al muffin y dejando un pedazo en el suelo, siendo casi instantáneamente devorado por el perro —. pero si, campeón de la Copa Pistón por ocho años seguidos, _you know._

—Asombroso... no soy alguien que acostumbre ver carreras, pero siendo algo un poco más azaroso estimo mucho a quienes lo practican—relato con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Aunque asumo que su truco tendrá.

—Es cuestión de saber cómo hacerlo. Difícil para algunos y otros no —termino su muffin —. Desde hace un tiempo he tenido curiosidad por el patinaje artístico masculino... ¿No les molesta lo que digan sobre ustedes? —preguntó con interés al respecto.

—Ah~ siempre dicen de todo, esas opiniones resbalan —su sonrisa en forma de Corazón dejo a Lightning un poco asustado ¿Como era posible algo así? —. Amargarnos por eso solo logra que perdamos la concentración. —termino su café y Lightning suspiró.

—Supongo. No sabía que estaba casado. —comento al percatarse del anillo dorado en el dedo de Viktor.

—Apenas llevamos un año y la prensa no deja de acosarnos, intentamos tenerlo un poco escondido por temas de trabajo.

—No comprendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

—Practicamos en Rusia, digamos que las parejas o peor, los matrimonios con gente como nosotros no son del todo bien visto. —explico escueto y notoriamente incomodo al respecto, Lightning terminó su muffin.

— ¿Gay?

—Aja.

—Oh... Ya, en casi cualquier lugar es incómodo tener un matrimonio así, solo que allá son capaces de asesinarte solo por desagrado —jugueteaba con la servilleta —. Últimamente estoy un poco desinformado ¿Tu esposo es Alguien conocido?

—Yuuri Katsuki, un lindo tazón de cerdo. —de nuevo esa particular sonrisa de corazón, si no fuera porque causaba pequeños escalofríos preguntaría como es capaz de hacer algo así con la boca.

—Creo saber quién es, pero no estoy seguro... Ya está oscureciendo, mejor me voy a casa —sacó su billetera y un par de billetes dejándolos en la mesa —. De nuevo, lamento lo de tumbarte al piso.

—No importa de verdad, ha sido un gusto conocerte, espero coincidamos de nuevo.

—Pues a menos que no lo paseé se vuelve una bola de pelos obesa, así que vengo casi todos los días, quizá sea más pronto de lo esperado —sonrió penoso —. Adiós, hasta otro día.

— _Do svidaniya~_ —despide con la mano, viendo al rubio alejarse con el cachorro saltando a su alrededor inquieto y contento, ladeo la cabeza, quizás era una exageración decir que no le parecía una persona normal... en el sentido de estado.

Se podría deber a capacidad de analizar tan profundamente a las personas, llegaba a sentir al rubio tan... Destruido, como si algo lo hubiese roto por completo y lo que ve no son más que los trozos intentando mantenerse en pie y de la misma manera, unirse lentamente aun si las grietas quedaban por las uniones.

Salió de su ensoñación al momento en que Makkachin ladró para hacerlo reaccionar. Con una sonrisa dio media vuelta para tomar camino a su hogar temporal en lo que él y su adorable esposo permanecen en este país, en el que al menos tiene la tranquilidad de andar por la calle tomado de la mano con el japonés sin el riesgo de que los ofendan en el camino.

* * *

 _— Amooooore~ ¿Qué tal si salimos un rato?_

 _—Salimos prácticamente cada día y también pasamos de un país a otro casi cada día... ¿Tan complicado es permanecer solo en casa? No me importaría quedarme así lo que resta de semana._

 _El italiano suelta una pequeña risita ante la posición exageradamente encaramada del pelirrojo ojos azules echado en su regazo, simulando que está leyendo el libro entre sus manos que en su portada mostraba a una chica de cabellos naranjas. Las puntas estaban algo dobladas y gastadas, no hacía falta entrar en demasiados detalles mirándolo para saber que lo ha leído tantas veces que podría perfectamente saberlo de memoria._

 _—Me encantaría si no estuvieras prestando más atención a un libro con un hombre obsesionado por el perfume, que a tu esposo que debes mantener cuidado y feliz. —Baja el libro y lo miro desde el borde de este, ocultando la risita._

 _—¿Celoso de hojas amarillentas? Que frágil puede llegar a ser la autoestima de Francesco Bernoulli. —mofa y el italiano hace un pequeño puchero, tras poner un marca libro deja el objeto a un lado, tomando asiento y jalando las mejillas del hombre de piel apenas más oscura que la suya._

 _—Francesco necesita mucha, mucha atención de Amore para ser un hombre saludable... Y menos apretón de mejillas, mi cara perfecta puede deformarse—esto solo logro que el americano diera más tironeos—. Lightning por favor._

 _—Pensándolo mejor, si vamos a salir un rato, quiero cenar comida china hoy. —ríe saltando de donde está sentado para evitar que el italiano lo agarre con su cara de enfurruñado, Francesco lo miro con la cabeza recostada en el espaldar del sofá, a la inversa y detallando el cuerpo de su esposo con esmero._

 _Delgado, firme, torneado... Esas malditas entradas que se mantenían a pesar de toda la porquería que comía, aunque según Lightning, él también las mantenía sin necesidad de ir al gimnasio, pero prefería no arriesgarse. La camisa grande por lo vieja que es permite ver el hombro con indicios de tatuaje, el cabello alborotado y escurriéndose del hombro descubierto._

 _—Lightning—llama y este voltea antes de perderse en el pasillo camino a la habitación en el piso de arriba, rascándose la cabeza y despeinándose un poco más de lo que ya está –que siendo sinceros igual no se nota tanto-. Francesco guardo un extenso silencio hasta abrir los labios de nuevo en señal de habla—: ¿Me amas?_

 _—Creo que esa pregunta viene unos...—con los dedos empieza a contar—. O sí, dos meses tarde, tengo esto en el dedo más allá de un adorno. —especifica haciendo notar el anillo de oro blanco, tan igual al de Francesco que podrían confundirlos._

 _A menos que notaran el pequeño grabado en forma de rayo y estrella en el interior de cada uno._

 _—¿Por qué la pregunta tan extraña si eres tan amable de explicármelo...?_

 _—No, nada en especial... Solo me hace entristecer—sonríe, Lightning dio unos cuantos pasos hacía él, alzando una ceja extrañado ante aquel sentimiento que siente su pareja —. Como no pensé que podría hacerlo jamás siendo sincero._

 _—Pero... No te entiendo, por qué estarías triste por una cosa como-_

 _—Porque te deje solo, igual a como lo hizo Hudson, tu padre, como todos los hombres importantes de tu vida y... Llego a pensar que hubiera sido mejor no querernos jamás, tal vez así ahora..._

 _—Muy bien, me estas asustando, deja de decir cosas tan extrañas y vamos para poder comprar... la...—Francesco se había aproximado, vistiendo aquella misma ropa que sin dudas no concordaba para estar en casa, sino para viajar, sucia, llena de rupturas—. Frances...co..._

 _—Lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento Amore. —sonríe finalmente a la vista del americano que ve aquello que solo lo hace temblar hasta llevar las manos a su rostro, gritando y derramando lágrimas en sus sollozos desenfrenados._

Los ladridos en la casa hacen eco junto a sus jadeos, se deja caer en la cama de nuevo, tomando una almohada y gritando a esta ¿Tan complicado es ser feliz en sus sueños...? Su bello y perfecto mundo paradisíaco donde podría olvidarse de su realidad marcada por el negro luto capaz de derrumbarlo. Niko se metió como pudo entre los brazos de su dueño, bajo la almohada y lamiendo las saladas lágrimas.

—Perdón por despertarte, estoy bien. —sonríe al pequeño animal de compañía, respirando profundo y sin intención de rememorar el final de su sueño, sino el inicio, la jovial interacción que mantenía con su esposo...

 _Con su ausente e inolvidable esposo..._

Por un momento cruzó por su mente la conversación que tuvo con el ruso por la tarde, fue un momento muy agradable, un contacto con otro ser humano y mejor aún, uno que no está enterado en lo absoluto de lo que pasó en su terroríficamente desastrosa vida. Esperaba tener más conversaciones así, verdaderamente es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tiene un sueño medianamente bueno...

Sí, contacto social debía ser la solución a su problema de depresión.

—Asumo que un poco de interacción no nos hace daño. —murmura acariciando al adormilado perro, la hora de reventar su burbuja estaba próxima, solo tal vez.

* * *

—Muy bien... Eso es muy extraño ¿Te interesan las carreras? Por qué nunca me dijiste que te gustaba esa clase de cosas. —pregunta con creciente decaimiento en cómico dramatismo inconsciente de parte del japonés, que con unos ganchos mantiene el cabello fuera de su rostro.

—No me llaman la atención en realidad, pero debo admitir que hablar con un corredor fue bastante entretenido—su sonrisa corazón no tardo en hacer aparición—. En fin, te lo cuento porque creo que sería buena idea que lo conozcas tú también, es un hombre muy simpático.

—Acabaría aburriéndolo seguramente. —opina con rostro ensombrecido y sonrisa tensa.

—¿Por qué? Nadie podía ser indiferente a mi bello príncipe. —da un ligero beso en los labios del contrario, cuyas mejillas se colorean de un suave rosa, a pesar del tiempo que llevan juntos Yuuri no logra evitar avergonzarse ante los gestos de afectos que Viktor dedica de vez en cuando.

La conversación murió en ese momento, cambiando de tema al instante y a saber cuántas cosas discutieron esa noche sin volver a siquiera mencionar la nueva y superficial amistad que había hecho Viktor el día de hoy. A Yuuri le causaba mucha curiosidad ese hecho, pues Viktor no es alguien precisamente sociable, encontraba la manera de fugarse a cualquier clase de compromiso por culpa...

Esto lo hace pensar que sin dudas algo del corredor americano intereso a la leyenda viviente, de otro modo, lo podría haber olvidado por completo a lo largo de lo que quedo de día. El problema venía a que ahora, quería conocer al hombre, muchas veces ha escuchado que es alguien bastante amigable y para los conocedores de carreras es casi lo que Viktor es en el patinaje.

 _Una leyenda..._

Aunque joder, como no sorprenderse de que lo vean así si sobrevivió a un atentado en Japón, Italia e Inglaterra, pudiendo haber explotado por los aires; acompaño a su amigo que desvelo toda una conspiración... ¡Es como el personaje de una película! Ya ni siquiera sabe que rasgo puede admirar la gente de él, si ser más difícil de matar que el hambre, ser un corredor que sobrevive al paso del tiempo o...

 _En realidad, es muy lindo, casi andrógino, hace que recuerde a un modelo ruso que conoce de hace tiempo..._

O que por definición es la encarnación de la belleza... Maldita sea, dio demasiadas vueltas al tema en lugar de dormirse, aunque viendo la cara de Viktor con esa sonrisa no es precisamente la mejor imagen para entrar al mundo de los sueños siendo sincero consigo mismo. Con un largo suspiro da unos cuantos toques a la mejilla de Viktor para que cambie de mueca, acabando abrazado y casi asfixiado...

—Buenas noches. —despidió con una débil sonrisa, dejando los lentes en la mesa de noche, mejor lo seguiría considerando el asunto mañana, comiendo el Katsudon fuera de dieta que tenía permitido cada tres semanas.

* * *

—No quiero sonar como una persona ingrata, odiosa o... Lo que sea, pero no pensé que se tomaría tan literal lo de volver a encontrarnos pronto. —suspira mirando a otro lado con el cachorro en sus brazos.

Aun con la advertencia sono terriblemente mal su comentario, pero realmente ¿Quién pensaría que se lo iba a cruzar justo al día siguiente casi de la misma tonta manera? Solo que, al inverso, pues esta vez Makkachin es quien casi se lleva en medio al americano. Viktor tenía esa sonrisa plasmada en su cara, como si este hubiera sido su objetivo.

—Tranquilo, entiendo—afirma sin ninguna clase de resquemor—. Por otro lado, y ya que estamos todos...

—¿Todos...? —murmura confuso, alzando una ceja, preguntándose quienes son _todos._

—Pues...

—No entiendo la forma en que hablan por aquí, suena demasiado confuso y creo que la señora que atendía se confundió en cuanto a lo que...—Lightning fijo su atención en el hombre que venía, su acento lo hacía saber, claramente oriental—. Ho-hola, soy Yuuri Katsuki, un gusto conocerlo. —se presenta rápidamente antes de que su timidez saliera a flote, considerando que lo primero que el rubio había visto de su persona son quejas por no entender inglés.

—Un gusto, Lightning McQueen. —saluda con amable sonrisa, apenas fijándose de soslayo en la sortija que lleva el pelinegro en su dedo anular.

—Ya que estamos aquí podemos caminar un rato, parecer seres sociales más allá de usar Instagram. —siguiere con ánimo, Makkachin mueve la cola animado por presentir un paseo mucho más largo de lo usual.

—A-aunque si estas ocupado no pasa nada. —se apresura a decir el japonés, con nervios de verse en situaciones incomodas por no saber qué hablar con el apenas conocido hombre, el cual...

Si es tan jodidamente perfecto físicamente como lo recordaba de haberlo visto en televisión de vez en cuando...

—No tengo nada que hacer, por algo paseo a mi perro—acota ese pequeño detalle que ciertamente hace saber que no tiene ocupación alguna—. Aunque podemos ir a comer, caminar es un tanto molesto considerando que a no puedo verlos a la cara.

Lightning podía llegar a ser un quisquilloso cuando quería y a la hora de hablar hasta por los codos, lo era. Yuuri hizo una pequeña mueca por la cual Viktor rio divertido. Ambos perros veían a sus dueños esperando que se decidieran, empezaran a caminar o, por el contrario, les diesen de comer.

...

—¿Mate? Sí, es un loco, pero así lo quiero y es mi mejor amigo, digamos que evito que todos en Inglaterra fuéramos carne a la parrilla volando por los aires. —lleva un poco del postre a su boca, saboreándolo con pecaminoso gusto, tendría que ir al gimnasio a quemar todo lo que devora.

En un café distinto al del día anterior se encuentran el trio de amigos o apenas conocidos. Yuuri apenas podía beber café frio y babear por saborear interiormente todo lo que el rubio pedía para comer; Viktor silba, había preguntado por el hombre que supuestamente desmantelo todo aquel show terrorista en el Prix mundial donde Lightning participó.

—Debe ser genial tener un amigo espía. —comenta Yuuri.

—En realidad no lo es, su novia si, también McMissile... Se puede decir que en caso de alguna desgracia tendré siempre respaldo. —ríe sin ganas ante su propio dicho. Por unos instantes acabó silencio viendo a otro lado, en específico a la avenida que se logra ver por sobre la baranda del muro.

—No pareces muy contento por sus ocupaciones.

—Imagínate, de por si no tengo tiempo, ellos tampoco, las veces en que alcanzamos a vernos son tan pocas que temo el día en que me digan que alguna misión salió mal—da un trago a su malteada de fresa—. Aunque últimamente estoy libre, cuando trabajo apenas me dejan respirar.

—Entiendo cómo se siente, yo en realidad no tengo tiempo para comer. —la expresión en su rostro trajo gracia a Lightning que no reprimió la risita, ladea la cabeza, jugando un poco con la cereza en el pequeño plato de porcelana.

—¿Engordas por comer mucho?

—Se vuelve un adorable cerdito que tiene prohibida cualquier clase de comida. —ahora la sonrisa de Viktor se le antoja maligna, apenas comprendió que el peli plata era también el entrenador del japonés.

Compañeros, rivales, amantes, esposos, entrenador-pupilo... ¿¡Que tanto podían ser esos dos!?

—Hacer una dieta es un dolor en el alma, es simple tan solo continuar con cierta disminución y considerable ejercicio, no creo que sea un problema para ustedes dos —comenta sin darse cuenta de ello—. Nunca he estado gordo por ser casi obseso al gimnasio y devoro cuanto quiero.

—Con Yuuri no funciona así, engorda a la más mínima recaída a la rutina del Katsudon. —mofa Viktor y Yuuri hace un puchero, dando un pequeño y suave codazo al ruso.

—No te burles, mi metabolismo es lento. —se excusa con dolor.

—Un minuto de silencio por tener una vida marcada por la dieta en consecuencia de la ocupación. —alza su vaso con dramatismo.

—Salud. —choca el vaso y Viktor no se aguanta la carcajada.

—Hablar de esto me antojo ir al salón, con mucha suerte aun podre usarlo sin que me quieran cobrar por cada cinco minutos de uso—suspira con cierto fastidio—. Algunas bailarinas son unas estafadoras de primera clase.

—¿Bailas? —Yuuri pregunta incrédulo.

Lo primero que piensa si le dicen algo sobre corredores de autos, es que deben ser igual de rígidos que un tronco y casi repelentes a la danza, al menos la que se puede considerar así y no la de discoteca cuando estas ebrio hasta las cejas. Lightning hizo un pequeño gesto juguetón, como si no supiera como decirlo con exactitud.

—Mi pasado es oscuro y lleno de tutús, pero si, se bailar, principalmente ballet y jugar muy bien al Just Dance, me doy por satisfecho con ese currículum. —se burla de sí mismo en aquel pequeño aspecto, Yuuri deja ir un atisbo de risa también.

—Eso me recuerda... ¿Como piensas practicar si Minako no está aquí? Ella es la que te ayuda con las rutinas. —Yuuri escupió de la manera más escandalosa posible su café, Lightning se había hecho a un lado justo a tiempo, recibiendo apenas un par de gotas en su jean.

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE ESO ANTES!? CUANDO PODÍA LLAMARLA E INTENTAR CONVENCERLA DE QUE VINIERA. —chilla, Lightning miro a Niko que se había pegado a su pierna por el susto.

—Es que se me había olvidado hasta que mencionamos esto del Ballet, sabes que no es precisamente mi actividad favorita, es la de Yuri. —resalta y el japonés sin mayor miramiento golpea su cabeza contra la mesa.

—Estoy acabado... no podre ganare el Grand Prix...

—Wow, menudo bajón de ánimos—se atreve a decir examinando la escena—. ¿No puedes entrenar con nadie más? digo... Esa mujer no debe tener super poderes o algo por el estilo para ser irremplazable o algo del estilo.

—Ella me enseña ballet desde que tengo uso de razón. —responde con la cara pegada a la mesa aún.

—No querrá venirse de Japón, está en plena temporada de lecciones y no podemos volver ahora que ya pagamos todo para quedarnos más de dos meses. —bufa Viktor, antes de que a Yuuri se le ocurriera decir que debían ir a Japón.

—¿Entonces qué hago

—Disculpen por interrumpir y ser mal tercio en asunto marital, pero... ¿A qué viene la necesidad de tener una maestra? Ya eres profesional, sabes todo lo necesario y un poco más.

—Es que... Viktor es muy complicado haciendo coreografías y si no lo hago primero en un salón, menos en la pista. —explica su pequeño dilema.

—Puedo practicarlo contigo si no te molesta, tengo tiempo, demasiado y cambiar mi rutina no creo que me venga mal... Fui instructor el corto periodo de tiempo que no estuve en las carreras. —ofrece comiendo la cereza por fin, Yuuri inflo los mofletes.

El problema no venía a ser tanto la práctica, sino la necesidad de correcciones en lo que hiciera, aparte de todo le daba una vergüenza horrible cometer algún fallo frente a un desconocido prácticamente. Por otro lado, había algo en Lightning que inspira confianza y puesto que de un segundo a otro se volvió una situación desesperada...

—Está bien. —suspira rendido. Lightning sonríe, jugando con uno de los mechones de su cabello rubio. Saco el celular de su bolsillo.

—Entonces voy a necesitar sus números de teléfono, el mio es...

Viktor pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo la foto que tenía Lightning de fondo, él con un hombre de cabello castaño y sonrisa coqueta pero amplia, mostrando sus manos con anillos de compromiso, ese que Lightning carga en su dedo índice, como si en el anular quedase grande.

Era muy extraño, Lightning no menciono en ningún momento estar casado y de no ser por la foto, pensaría que el anillo es uno común y corriente; ¿estaría huyendo de su esposo? explicaría el semblante levemente ido y lúgubre que tiene... aunque pensándolo con más lógica, tampoco tiene sentido, debería estar alerta, no deprimido.

Quizás cuando tuvieran más confianza podría preguntar, lo que se puede sacar en limpio ahora es que le contenta saber que tienen a un conocido en el lugar y que, de surgir una verdadera amistad, seria sincera y no llevada por el interés, uno de los mayores temores para su persona.

—Te dije que era simpático. —comento terminando su postre y Yuuri se sonrojó, no tenía por qué decir eso frente a Lightning.

* * *

Colgó la llamada entrante del celular, no estaba de humor para hablar, había empezado a caer una tormenta de camino a casa y lo único que logro fue arruinar el buen humor que había traído hablar con gente y no con su perro. Dejando la ropa tirada en el suelo a medida que camina se dirige al baño, esperando con solo bóxers puestos a que la tina se llene.l

Hace mucho que no bailaba en realidad, hace como... un año y medio si no lleva mal la cuenta, practicaría un poco a solas para no hacer el ridículo frente al japonés, fue impulsivo ofrecerse de esa manera tan arbitraria. Despojándose de su última prenda entro al agua, tomando el champú y lavando su cabello al instante.

Se quedo viendo la espuma que se mueve por el agua, sin hacer movimiento alguno y apenas respirando con un recuerdo muy vivido en su mente.

— _Por el amor de dios, a este paso no vamos a salir nunca. —se ríe por lo extraño que se hace el italiano alzándose el cabello en un copete gracias al champú._

 _—Tranquilo Amore, lo bueno siempre se hace esperar._

 _—Lo bueno esta vez no es el centro de la fiesta así que o llegamos pronto o nos quedaremos sin lugar y comida. —chapotea el agua de forma infantil, logrando que el peinado improvisado del otro caiga y cubra hasta la nariz con la melena café._

 _—Francesco se siente ofendido por la destrucción de su Opus Magna..._

 _—Solo era un peinado._

 _—Era el peinado de Francesco... —continua con tono ofendido, apartando el cabello con un dedo—. Francesco a de vengarse por tal blasfemia en su contra._

 _—¿Ah? Que- ¡No! ¡Ya te dije que nos tenemos que ir! —estuvo a poco de golpearse contra la orilla de la bañera._

 _—Mu~y triste, pero tardaremos en llegar, debo vengarme como se debe. —da pequeños y traviesos besos al cuello blanco del hombre al cual sostiene_

—Francesco no era puntual... ponerse a jugar de esa manera...—murmura con una vaga sonrisa en sus labios, Niko salto dentro de la bañera por sentir malas vibras en el interior del baño, sacudiéndose poco después—. Ay Niko, ahora voy a quedar oliendo a perro mojado.

Para el can, oler a perro mojado era mejor que el olor de la tristeza que tenía por momentos, su deber era alejar de su dueño ese olor fuera como fuera.

...

—Qué raro, no recuerdo haber escuchado noticia alguna sobre que está casado ¿Por qué lo piensas así?

—solo es una corazonada—se encoge de hombros—. Su voz y miradas son tan... tristes...

No hacía falta ser un analista para notarlo, al menos en su caso que sabe cómo se siente y ve estar metido en un hoyo de asfixiante soledad. Después de mucho pensarlo y dar vueltas al asunto, se percató de que Lightning era igual a él hasta hace poco, antes de conocer a Yuuri para ser más exactos.

Puede notar su mirada vacía en la espera de algo que lo salve, que lo ilumine y funja como inspiración para continuar con el mismo ímpetu que hasta hace nada en el tiempo tuvo. Esto podía ser una razón bastante buena para justificar que pensara en él con ahínco y sintiera la necesidad de acercarse.

Por otro lado, su esposo se notaba también sorprendido por la curiosidad que tenía Viktor por el americano, sin embargo, en el fondo no lo culpaba pues se sentía igual. Hay algo que no concuerda con él, su forma de actuar jocosa y animada en contraparte con lo que inspira, una depresión profunda y vacío existencial...

Una contraposición rotunda y absoluta.

Se sentiría terriblemente chismoso y mal de preguntar directamente, con el tiempo Lightning tal vez acabe contando que ocurre si es que logran ser amigos, por ahora, se quedaría con la duda y las ganas de que sea jueves para ver como el americano danza, eso sí que lo necesita pronto.

Y así, es como el acto en solitario inicia con la danza junto y para el espectro, mientras a la distancia tan lejos que el individual es incapaz de apreciar, se desarrolla el espectáculo en dúo que con paulatino ritmo se acercan y percatan de la existencia de un tercero sin compañero...

Ahora sin más queda ver si estos actos sinfónicos son capaces de armonizarse o destruirse en el momento de su inevitable unión.

* * *

Actualizacion cada dos semanas Espero que les haya gustado :3


	2. Deppressione

Gracias a ZoeNamine2 por comentar :3 te hamo, espero que te guste.

* * *

 _Yo siempre lucharé en contra de mis deseos de morir y haré nacer mi voluntad de vivir_

 **2 - Deppressione**

—¿te has casado alguna vez?

Lightning se ahogó con su propia saliva, aquella pregunta fue demasiado directa, aunque asumía que Viktor era así por naturaleza. El ruso por su parte no pudo aguantarse, esperar a que Yuuri terminara de arreglarse y quedarse a solas con el rubio lo hizo simplemente dejarse llevar por la maldita curiosidad que lo tenía casi negro.

El problema venía a que Lightning no lucia muy cómodo por la pregunta, jugando de forma distraída con el anillo que tiene en su dedo, girándolo suavemente y luego soltando un bufido. Hacerse el loco o ignorarlo parece que fue lo que opto por hacer, pues no dijo apalabra alguna, sino que empezó a amarrarse el cabello de nuevo, acomodar las muñequeras y subirse la licra negra que está usando.

El ambiente se hizo incómodo y solo fue roto cuando Yuuri apareció, chocando sin querer con algo que estaba interpuesto en su camino y bien, que no tenía los lentes puestos, su capacidad visual rivaliza con la de un topo.

—Muy bien~ Ya que tardaron tanto, quiero ver que tanto puedes hacer tu. —invita apoyándose de la baranda que hay en el muro lleno de cristales, Yuuri infla los mofletes, tenía la esperanza de tomarse más tiempo para saber qué hacer.

—Dijimos que estaríamos aquí a la una. —Lightning entrecerró los ojos, una especie de mueca que tiene aquel que sabe que tiene la razón de antemano.

—Y son las tres y media, yo dije que vendría a las doce así que me han hecho esperar más de dos horas. Inicia Katsuki, antes de que quiera irme de aquí a comerme un bote de helado mientras veo películas en Netflix—advierte con humorístico tono—. Baila para mi pequeño... ¿Cómo le dijiste aquella vez?

—Es un cerdito. —Yuuri acabo colorado, no se suponía que Viktor lo ayudara a ponerlo en "vergüenza" sino todo lo contrario.

Quizás hacerlo él, no el rubio que apenas conocen.

—¡A mover esa grasa! —aplaude como si fuera a bailar flamenco.

Siendo franco, el baile en tierra, el ballet en sí no es de sus preferencias, es mucho más cansino para su persona tener que moverse por su cuenta que deslizarse; el temor de estarlo aburriendo o dejarse ver como la masa de inseguridades artísticas que representa lo altera, no sabe si lo hizo bien, lo hizo mal, si debería irse a llorar al baño nuevamente con la esperanza de que alguien venga a abofetearlo para entrar en razón... Hay muchos aspectos posibles en esta situación.

— _Bravo cerdito_ —Viktor al igual que Yuuri se lo quedaron mirando ¿Eso fue español, italiano, catalán...? Qué clase de lengua era esa, no tienen la más remota idea de lo que hay más allá del inglés, japonés y ruso respectivamente—. Aunque realmente se nota que te gusta más patinar ¿No?

—Ahí me deslizo, no debo dar pasos como si fuera un pequeño pato bebé. —dijo Yuuri limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Lightning se acercó y se puso junto a él.

—Eso es cierto, pero alguien una vez me dijo que primero hay que bailar para poder patinar. Alza un poco más el mentón—da un par de toquecitos con el reverso de la mano—. Mete la poca panza que puedo verte con esta camisa, toma mucho aire y respira, joder que pareces un tronco por lo rígido que estas.

— ¿Rígido?

—Es la mala costumbre que tienes cuando estas nervioso. —Viktor se encoge de hombros, no es algo que no le haya dicho con anterioridad, el problema es que Yuuri no ha mostrado interés en corregirlo.

—Debes permitirte ser fluido, tal como cuando patinas y si lo haces ahora, en el patinaje te verás aún más natural. De esta manera.

Lightning imita la danza que había hecho Yuuri anteriormente, siendo realmente más grácil y fluyente de lo que pudo sentirse a sí mismo. Lightning tenía la curiosa capacidad de ponerse de puntas, de solo mirarlo dolía siendo sincero consigo mismo. Era tan relajado, como si permitiese fluir aquello que lleva dentro y...

Era terriblemente triste y doloroso.

Viktor también lo notó, quedando ligeramente asustado por la masa de sensaciones negativas que emanaba el americano en su artística danza; sus ojos cerrados y expresión indiferente hacen preguntar qué es lo que está pasando por su mente, que clase de recuerdo trae a colación para dar esta gélida sensación de desesperanza.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? Apenas empecé a practicar hoy y... estoy que me muero por el dolor que tengo en los pies, pero asumo que aún no he olvidado como hacerlo. —el cambio repentino de actitud es un tanto chocante, pues paso de aquella melancolía muda a una radiante alegría orgullosa por haber logrado mostrar su talento en la danza.

—Es... ¿Cómo acabaste siendo corredor haciendo eso? No tiene sentido. —de entre los dos temas en su mente, escogió el que asumía no supondría ser ignorado.

—Me gustaban más los autos, que quieres que te diga. —se encoge de hombros con la misma juguetona sonrisa.

—No sé si estar aliviado o no porque lo hayas hecho. —admite el ruso con tono apenas nervioso.

—Como sea amigos míos... ¿Seguimos practicando?

A Viktor le costó lo suyo seguirles la corriente, su forma de hacerlo era mucho más femenina a la que usaba el par y quedaba muy fuera de lugar intentando imitarse uno al otro en busca de una armonía e intentar que Yuuri deje los nervios de lado siendo una simple y miserable práctica.

A pesar de ello, no puede negar que fue bastante divertido, sobre todo cuando Lightning se cayó sobre Yuuri y este lo aplastaba de forma inentendible. Muy delgado, pero Yuuri seguía siendo demasiado pesado para el esterilizado americano que poco a poco se quedó sin aire.

Tomando provecho del momento también decidió practicar con Yuuri un dueto, considerando que pronto tendrían una presentación en la que debían participar a modo de espectáculo por no-sé-cual-causa –nombre puesto cariñosamente por Viktor-. Lightning los veía sentado en el suelo, sacando su celular y viendo la pantalla encendida por un largo rato.

—Ooooyeeeeee—espabilo, alzando la mirada y encontrándose a Yuuri inclinado hacia adelante—. ¿Estás bien?

—Si, solo... Pensaba en algunas cosas que tengo hacer en un rato. —se excusa guardando el celular en el bolso donde guarda sus pertenencias.

—Pensamos que no estabas ocupado hoy.

—No es un compromiso al que deba llegar a una hora puntual, por eso no dije nada al respecto—explica restando importancia a la situación, Viktor hizo una especie de puchero, Lightning lo miró confuso por esto—. ¿Acaso...?

—Tenía la esperanza de que fuéramos a comer algo de después de aquí, pero si tienes algo que hacer ni modos. —suspira con cierta decepción, Lightning miro la hora en un reloj que hay en la pared, ya eran las cinco treinta.

—Podemos hacerlo en otra ocasión, como dije antes, no tengo mucho que hacer en estos días además de pasear a mi perro. —monta el bolso en su hombro y se suelta el cabello.

—Claro...

—Adiós~ Hasta otra. —despide sin más, Viktor y Yuuri lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que se desapareció del campo de visión. Yuuri tomó lugar en el suelo, hasta hace poco no se sentía en verdad cansado, quizás estuvieron sobre exigiéndose debido al invitado especial del día.

—Fue divertido, menos vergonzoso de lo que imagine que seria. —apoya la barbilla en sus manos y mira al techo.

—Deberíamos repetirlo—Yuuri lo miró y alzó una ceja con extrañeza ante la sugerencia—. ¿Qué? Dijiste que fue divertido, no veo porque no hacerlo de nuevo entonces.

—Fue divertido, pero necesitamos practicar no solo ballet sino patinaje, hacer las coreografías... ¿En qué momento crees que podremos hacerlo? —más que una negativa a lo dicho por el peli plata, es un recordatorio a todo lo que deben hacer y así este consiente de lo complicado que va a ser.

—Encontraremos el tiempo y también podemos ir a patinar con él, intentar ser buenos amigos con gustos en común que permitan coincidir más seguido. —explica su simple plan sonriendo con forma de corazón, Yuuri hizo una mueca.

Que Viktor insistiera al respecto era muy extraño, por lo general hacía esto únicamente con quienes consideraba interesante o merecedor de la atención, él mismo es un ejemplo de esto. Traía una rara desconfianza, así como alivio por tener el mismo sentimiento, la diferencia entre Viktor y él, es que no es capaz de manifestar su interés de esta manera.

Si Lightning viene por su cuenta, bien, si no, se quedaría como esta. Al menos así es como Yuuri Katsuki hace sus amistades, las pocas que tiene. Su timidez impide que se pueda mover directamente o tan siquiera indirectamente. Daba la razón a quienes lo consideraban aburrido...

* * *

Con una vaga sonrisa colocó el bello arreglo floral sobre la superficie de mármol y placa dorada con letras en color negro. Tomó los demás ramos que marchitados reposaban a un lado y los tiro en un bote de basura cercano, sacudió las manos y se volvió a acuclillar frente a la tumba, apoyando la cara en su mano.

—Algunas veces tengo la sensación de que te sigo amarrando... Haberte enterrado aquí y no en Italia... —suspira pesumbroso—. Ojalá fuera más sencillo transportar una urna de aquí hasta allá, seguramente tu familia debe estar loca por venir a visitarte—Leyó la breve inscripción que mando a hacer ahí, sin fuerzas para leer el nombre en letra grande y oscura, el nombre era tan extenso... —Poco más de un año de descanso... Debes disfrutarlo mucho.

Iba al menos cada mes a cambiar el ramo y hablar un poco; tomaba tremendo auto control para no ser más exagerado a la hora de visitar el cementerio y compartir con lo más cercano que tiene a su esposo en al vida real. Poco más de un año en esta rutina... Podría ser mucho peor su comportamiento, al menos eso le gusta creer, pensar que puede controlarse al menos una miseria.

—Hice nuevos amigos, supongo que te hubiera molestado mucho eso, son simpáticos y muy divertidos—guardo silencio por otro rato hasta tomar aire y abrir la boca nuevamente—: Descansa... Se que lo digo mucho y cada vez que vengo, pero... Descansa y cuídate... y... —soltó todo el aire acumulado, levantándose y sacudiendo al poca tierra que había en su pantalón.

Camino hasta su auto y no tardo en marchar del lúgubre lugar, donde algunas otras personas visitaban a sus difuntos. No tardo demasiado en llegar a casa, siendo recibido por el inquieto cachorro que tiene por mascota. Hizo su cocina un desastre al prepararse una cena, excediéndose y guardando de forma descuidada lo que quedo.

— ¿Umm? —secó sus manos y tomó el celular que muestra un número desconocido. Apoyándose del desayunador presionó las teclas del volumen y contesta la llamada—. ¿Bueno?

— ¿ _Lightning McQueen?_

—Si ¿Con quién hablo? —pregunta con el celular entre el hombro y su mejilla, continuando con lo que hacía. Si recibía una llamada debería ser porque de alguien importante se trataba o de asuntos de negocios, principalmente por ser un número desconocido.

— _Te veías muy triste en el cementerio hoy_ —paró todos sus movimientos—. _¿vas muy seguido?_

—si es una broma cuelgue y de no ser así, pienso dar este número a la policía. —advierte con tanta naturalidad al respecto que para alguien que escuchara la conversación, sería chocante y curioso.

— _¿Temer a un fantasma? ¿A un caniche? Tan solo quiero ofre-_

Colgó la llamada y cerrando la llave del agua comenzó a quitarse las molestas prendas de ropa que tendría que lavar. Marco un número y lo colocó de la misma forma que hasta hace un poco— ¿Alo?... Está pasando de nuevo ¿Esta registrado o te envió el número y la grabación? —. Se acuesta en la cama y revuelve el cabello con una mano.

— _Lo tengo grabado ¿Viste algo extraño?_

—No, realmente hoy no estuve mucho rato por la calle, estuve practicando baile—responde poniendo el altavoz y girando en la cama—. McMissile... me he mudado de departamento más de ocho veces en solo...

— ¿ _Un mes? Ni me lo digas, incluso yo perdí la cuenta_ —suspira lo suficientemente audible por la bocina del aparato _—. Sé que lo que pediré es un poco odioso, pero... ¿Puedes quedarte en casa? Eso nos haría mucho más sencillo todo._

—Si me quedo en casa, me encuentran; si salgo a comer, me encuentran; si voy al baño están a nada de encontrarme. No salir no va a solucionar nada McMissile... —se llevó ambas manos a la cara restregándola—. Lamento molestarte, te llamo después.

 _—Light-_

Giro sobre la cama quedando boca arriba nuevamente y respirando por la boca. Odiaba su estatus de vida actual, el problema no es estar solo prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana, sino que, al momento de salir para rebajar su nivel de estrés casi claustrofóbico, recibió llamadas y amenazas de asesinato, secuestro entre otras muchas.

No se lo guardaba, era bastante abierto al respecto y no había quién de su círculo cercano que no supiera al respecto, incluso tenían un rastreador de GPS en caso de que algo malo ocurriera o aparentara ocurrir.

Es agobiante, no sabe que lo tiene más desgastado de forma mental: La muerte de Francesco o el acoso de gran cantidad de bandidos. Hizo absolutamente todo lo que habían recomendado. Mudarse -con mucho dolor en realidad-. Más de ocho veces en poco tiempo, cambiar de número, cambiar de país por un tiempo considerable, pero ¡Nada funcionaba!

Lo único que podía decir es que estar fichado es la cosa más horrorosa que a nadie puede ocurrirle y se compadecía de los que vivían en su misma y detestable situación. El sonido de su celular llamo su atención, percatándose de que tenía un mensaje nuevo de Yuuri. Aquello fue un poco raro de ver, pues asumía que el japonés no es de hablar primero precisamente, le recordaba mucho a los tímidos de la clase que parecían vivir con la lengua comida por el ratón.

 _Yuuri: Hola! Buenas Noches ¿Sabes patinar de casualidad?_

 _Yo: Una vez lo hice y me tiré un diente... Soy Bambi ¿Por qué preguntas?_

 _Yuuri: Viktor y yo practicaremos en el hielo, pensamos que quizás te gustaría venir y patinar un rato._

 _Yo: Interesante Proposición mi porcino amigo..._  
 _Esta bien, dame la dirección y estaré allá._

Dio un largo bostezo, tenía pereza de bañarse, pero si debía salir mañana no podía oler a sudor. Gruñó ligeramente y Niko lo ve, echado en el colchón. Acarició tras las suaves orejitas del animal con cierta esperanza.

—En algún momento se van a cansar y tu y yo tendremos una feliz vida engordando por comer helado cada tarde. —suspira soñador, con cierto aire demacrado a pesar de eso. Realmente, si quisiera proponer engordar hasta la obesidad mórbida... Sería a cierta persona que ya no está. Niko ladro, lamiendo los dedos de su dueño

Otra vez ese olor a tristeza...

* * *

— ¡MALDITOS! —los ve huir mientras se ríen por su desgraciado paso de cervatillo recién nacido.

—Perdóneme señor sobre ruedas, parece que sobre cuchillas no eres muy rápido. —comenta Viktor guiñando un ojo y Yuuri se ríe por la pequeña broma. Lightning resopla, apartando el mechón de su rostro y levantándose del hielo.

No sabía cuántas veces se ha caído ese día, más de diez como mínimo. Había alquilado patines y apenas puso un pie en el hielo se cayó, tenía la frente sonrojada por tantas veces se que se ido de boca y su nariz ya está a nada de ceder y romperse.

—Son un par de malditos y me voy a cobrar por esto... —advierte con torcida sonrisa y tic en la ceja derecha—. ¿¡No se supone que iban a entrenar!?

—Lo hicimos en lo que venias, estamos aquí desde las... ¿Hola? —Yuuri saludo con extrañeza a la chica que estaba atrás de Lightning haciendo una especie de gesto raro para armarse de valor o similar. Lightning se giró a mirar.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —interroga sobándose la frente, apoyado en el pequeño muro de la pista.

—E-eres Lightning McQueen... ¿Cierto? —el rubio asiente—. Po-podría... ¿Podría firmar esto? —pregunta temerosa, sacando lo que parece un pequeño montón de fotos, Lightning parpadeo un poco sorprendido.

—Un momento ¡háganse responsables de esta desgracia y ayúdenme! —quisquilla y Viktor se acerca riéndose, escoltándolo para evitar que se caiga. Una vez fuera y caminando con ligera torpeza se sienta en una grada, tomando los papeles que la chica le tiend junto al marcador.

—Que raro... —murmura Yuuri.

—Un poco, pero no parece molestarle.

—No por eso, sino que alguien _aquí_ lo reconozca. —codeo suavemente al uso. Viktor ladeo la cabeza.

—Quizás es importante en otras áreas aparte de las carreras. —asume sin otra idea de que puede ser.

—Lo siento, no recordaba que me tome una foto contigo, últimamente tengo la memoria hecha un asco. —comenta viendo la foto en al que sin dudas poso con la misma chica que esta en frente suyo, sudando y temblando como una gelatina de fresa por su sonrojo.

—Con que la firmes soy feliz. —afirma sonriente, con las manos tras su espalda.

—Pequeña _Stalker_ , siento que me has vigilado más que nadie hasta la fecha—ríe mostrando la foto que hizo para una sesión de un patrocinador... uno de ropa deportiva y otro de ropa interior, la chica enrojeció aun más. La siguiente foto lo dejo pensando un poco—. ¿De donde la sacaste? —pregunta curioso, viéndola con fijeza.

—Eh... Pague la suscripción a una revista donde venia ¿Esta mal? —pregunta temerosa. Lightning negó con la cabeza—. Y usted-

—Lo siento, es un tema que me tiene un poco mal. Espero verte algún otro día, quizás en una carrera entre el público. —ella asintió y se fue abrazando las fotos. Lioghting frunció el entrecejo por un momento para luego suspirar, apoyando el codo en su pierna y el rostro en su mano.

Era una foto de su boda, ese desastre en el buen sentido de la expresión. Ahí aparecía Francesco con su traje negro de marca _italiana_ , una flor en la solapa, de color rojo y peinado hacia atrás y típica sonrisa galante; él por su parte usaba un traje blanco, también italiano con una flor igual, un cómico velo casi trasparente en la cabeza y sosteniendo un ramo.

Francesco quiso hacerla lo más grande posible, que todo el mundo se enterara aun si vivía en una caverna, sin embargo, había algunas fotos que no las conocía cualquiera porque habían sido un tanto más privadas o de plano, solo están en su casa.

 _— ¿... hasta que la muerte los separe?_

 _— Acepto._

 _—Yo los declaro marido y consorte, pueden besarse ya. —informa, Francesco como no fue una sorpresa casi lo hace caer por lo rápido que lo toma en brazos para besarlo, apenas de forma un poco más delicada lleva una mano a la cabeza del italiano y lo aferra de los cabellos._

 _Las exclamaciones, silbidos, flashes entre otros detalles se hicieron notar en el gran lugar donde tuvieron su unión. Ladeo la cabeza con una enamoradiza sonrisa por el beso que Francesco deposito en el anillo de oro blanco que tenía en su dedo anular._

 _—así que... ¡ya casados! —exclama sonriente, Lightning suelta una divertida risa por al forma en que lo dice, comenzando a caminar hacia el exterior de la iglesia donde más cámaras los recibieron._

 _—Si y quién lo diría, no es contigo mismo. —burla con una enorme carcajada, la expresión mosqueada de Francesco acabo de lo mejor considerando la enorme sonrisa de Lightning por su comentario._

— ¿...Lightning? —alzo la mirada, prestando atención al mundo real nuevamente.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta en un murmullo, Yuuri lo observa con curiosidad.

—Llevas un rato ahí sentado ¿Paso algo?

—Eh... no, no paso nada—suspira decepcionado, levantándose sin los patines—. Me voy, me siento un poco mareado, quizás tanto caerme me hizo algo en la cabeza. Los veo después. —despide escuetamente, tomando su bolso y andando con rapidez a la salida del lugar.

— ¿Hicimos algo malo? —pregunta Yuuri y Viktor alza las manos encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú? Pensé que-

—la gente no aprecia mi preocupación y me ignora —Yuuri rodo los ojos, ya había entrado en cuenta de porque Viktor algunas veces no podía preguntar por el estado de alguien... Era tan malditamente directo y seco que hacía incomodar, al punto de ser ignorado—. Aunque... si omitimos sus caídas, no lo hizo tan mal.

—Que ni se te-

— ¡Le enseñaré a patinar! ¿te lo imaginas? Una rutina de tres sería genial, un príncipe y un... un... ¡Cisne! —sus ojos ilusionados y brillantes daban a saber que no iba a rendirse con eso a menos que acabaran muertos los tres. Yuuri se rasco la frente ¿Qué hizo para tener un marido tan extraño?

Aparte... ¿Qué es eso de "Cisne"?

Mejor ni preguntar de momento.

* * *

 _—Tienes un rostro muy buenmozo..._

 _—Una pena que sea..._

 _—Este hombre no hace más que embellecer..._

 _—Como digas una sola palabra de... me asegurare de..._

 _—Continua así y no pares hasta que acabe._

* * *

—Hey, no pensé que iban a venir acá, esperaba que me llamaran en el aeropuerto para buscarlos—hizo una falsa expresión de desilusión ante la presencia del ruso y el kazajo en la sala de su casa con sus maletas de equipaje cubiertas de plástico.

—Lo hacíamos y nos tocaba acampar en el aeropuerto. —bufa el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

—Nos ofrecieron el Taxi gratis, no vimos necesidad de llamar para ir. —informa Otabek con tono indiferente, examinando la vivienda con la mirada.

—Oh~ Eso me ha pasado muchas veces —su sonrisa corazón se hizo presente—. Pero bien, es bueno que ya estén aquí. Su habitación es la que está junto a la mia. —informa, el departamento era de tres habitaciones, pero una era usada como closet, llena a mas no poder cabe destacar. Yuri miro a todos lados.

— ¿Dónde está el cerdo? Pensé que tú y él no se separaban ni para ir al baño. —burla con malicia, Viktor se encoge de hombros con encantadora sonrisa.

—Está practicando en un salón de danza alrededor de quince minutos en auto ¿Quieren ir? Podemos practicar todos. —asegura, con tal aura pacifista que Otabek y Yuri se vieron entre si, considerando si ignorar el ofrecimiento y quedarse en su habitación durmiendo o ir con él...

— ¿Practicar que exactamente? —preguntaron a la misma vez.

...

Yuri entro al salón antes que Viktor y Otabek que conversaban de algo que él no le interesaba. Su vista se clavó en quien ocupaba el salón, por un momento se cruzó por su mente que se habían equivocado de lugar, puesto que quien estaba en el centro del salón bailando era un hombre rubio de hermosos rasgos ahí, bailando ballet con un gran aire artístico y estando en las puntas de los pies...

Cosa tremendamente dolorosa que supuestamente solo las bailarinas femeninas deberían hacer.

— ¿Nos equivocamos de lugar? —pregunta Otabek una vez ve lo mismo que Yuri.

—No, para nada, es aquí, ahí está Yuuri. —señala cierto lugar del lugar donde Yuuri observa lo que Lightning hace, con suma atención.

—Entonces... ¿lo conoces? —pregunta señalando al rubio que no se daba cuenta de su intromisión en el salón.

—Claro. ¡Lightning~! —llama de forma escandalosa, causando que el rubio se sobresalte y se caiga de bruces al suelo.

—Te encanta tenerme en el suelo, voy a pensar que tienes un fetiche con eso. —bufa, con mala expresión y reincorporándose.

—tenía que presentarte a mi hijo y a su- ¡AY! —se soba la cabeza, Yuri le había dado un golpe bastante fuerte y su expresión de molestia natural se hizo más pronunciada.

— ¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS HIJO ANCIANO!? —chilla, contrastando con la ropa que lleva. Lightning alzo una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lightning McQueen, un gusto... supongo... —se presento medio dudoso al respecto. Yuri se lo quedó mirando un instante.

— ¿Eres hombre? —inquirió con tono jocoso y Lightning puso los ojos en blanco, esto si que es empezar con mala pata—. Yuri Plisetsky.

—Si no mal recuerdo te llamas Otabek—comenta Lightning y el nombrado asiente—. Una vez estuviste en...

—Un bar, era el DJ. —responde en tono neutro, en su mente paseo la gran gama de imagines de aquella vez que lo vio en Kazajistán, había sido bastante cómico como todo el mundo parecía pelearse por él.

—Claro... Justo ese día empecé una relación, fue un buen momento. —bromea con amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Y que hacen aquí? pensé que eras corredor.

—Ya que el señor porcino necesita ayuda en el ballet y no tengo nada que hacer vine a ayudarlo. —explica con simpleza, Yuri entrecerró los ojos, aquello no se le hacia muy normal. Viktor formo una de sus sonrisas corazón y abrazo a Yuuri con el brazo derecho mientras a Lightning lo abraza con el izquierdo.

—Nos hemos divertido mucho estos días, es refrescante tener un nuevo amigo. —afirma con aquella aura de alegría que podía curarte las diabetes de algún modo mágico.

—Pueden quedarse a ver o practicar con nosotros—ofrece Yuuri, Lightning rueda los ojos, intentando apartarse del peli plata que esta a nada de fusionar su mejilla con la contraria—. Empezamos hace una hora más o menos.

—Bueno vinimos por algo, ni modo que nos quedaríamos solo viéndolos. —bufa el ruso rubio, dejando su pequeño bolso en el suelo, Otabek negó con la cabeza, veía venir su desgracia.

El tiempo paso de forma muy extraña, pues aparte de ameno llego a ser divertido y misterioso a su manera. Lightning y Yuri se reían de la rigidez de Otabek y su capacidad de sufrir para solo tocarse la punta de los pies; Yuuri y Lightning repitieron lo mismo que la primera vez, danzando al mismo tiempo para ensayar, Yuuri apenas se había soltado un poco más y a modo didáctico, Lightning le acomoda la postura y dice que hacer.

Yuri por otro lado se había detenido en lo que hacía, entrecerrando los ojos y viendo la interacción del matrimonio con el rubio. Era cordial y bastante bromista, pues casi se reian a la más mínima falla del otro o conversaban de asuntos que llega a escuchar por la distancia. Sin embargo, algo no le gustaba en lo más mínimo y es la mirada que Viktor tenía.

Se le hacia muy parecida a la que tuvo por Yuuri en sus primeros encuentros, lo sentía ocmo un mal presentimiento y no podía evitar fulminar con la mirada al americano, que de vez en cuando giraba para saber quién lo estaba taladrando por la espalda.

Quisiera pasarlo por alto, pero lo cree imposible. Viktor no puede tener mirada de _enamorado_ o _interesado_ con nadie más que no fuera Yuuri, están casados a final de cuenta... Es más, los tienen prohibido cualquier clase de acercamiento así de... de... cordialmente cercano hacia alguien ¿¡Que les pasa por la cabeza!?

Si ellos no se daban cuenta, se encargaría del asunto, no costará nada hacer que se olvidaran de Lightning, por lo que entendía fue una amistad de la nada y sin base. No importaba nada más que evitar los problemas en esa perfecta relación que tanto había costado juntar.

De algún modo, espantaria a Lightning, fuera como fuera, pero se alejaría y esa tristeza en su mirada se haría el triple de fuerte. Todo por salvaguardar la alegría en los ojos del dúo recién casado.


	3. Cerchi

Hubiera actualizado la semana pasada pero asunto **_Anda a reparar una materia por bruta hijaputah_** me lo impidieron. Seguiremos con el horario de una vez cada dos semanas, perdón por el retraso igual ;-;

* * *

 _Por fuera de Hierro, por fuera de Vidrio_

 **3 - Cerchi**

El tiempo había transcurrido con una rapidez que no se explican, antes de darse cuenta fa estaban llamándose a cada rato para quedar o simplemente gastar el saldo de sus celulares hablando por horas y horas de tonterías, acontecimientos o simples trivialidades. Viktor es quien más suele llamar para quedar en algún lugar y Yuuri para hablar por teléfono. Muchas veces no alcanzaba a hablar o hacer tanto como le gustaría, no era difícil notar que debía estar en casa antes de que anocheciera.

—A este paso, voy a creerme que eres una especie de hombre lobo que se descontrola durante la noche.

 _— ¿Hacemos el lobo y los cerditos?_ —Yuuri se puso colorado, viendo por un segundo el celular y volviendo a ponerlo en su oreja—. _Ya me imagino que te apenaste, deberías practicar el dejar esa clase de reacciones para Viktor, dudo que le haga mucha gracia saber que su marido está teniendo esta clase de situaciones con un simple amigo._

—N-no creo que le importe demasiado. —comenta con una sonrisa temblorosa, acariciando a Makkachin que descansa en su regazo con la tranquilidad que solo tiene al dormir.

 _—Oh~ Ya veo chuletas de cerdo barnizadas en otra parrilla. Amigo, yo también soy empedernido, pero no te cases si ya te vas a andar q-_

— ¿¡QUÉ!? LIGHTNING DEJA LA TONTERÍA. —las risas se escucharon especialmente fuertes por el auricular. No sabía de donde saco aquella rara conclusión si el que hacia los comentarios de mala interpretación era él. Maldito aprovechado que pone la situación a su favor.

 _—Lo siento, debía aprovechar el momento o no me lo disculparía más tarde._ —jadeaba por haberse agotado entre tanta risa.

—Ja-Ja...

 _—Pero como te decía... ¿Viktor no es celoso? Eso es extraño, pensé que lo era... No está ciego ni es tonto para pensar que al menos una persona en este país va a intentar llamar tu atención mínimamente_.

—En realidad si es un poco celoso, solo digo que contigo eso no pasa—ríe con nerviosismo a flor de piel—. Supongo que-

 _—Sabe que los pasivos no son lo mio, tranquilo, no hace falta que lo expliques siquiera. Hay que ser sinceros en esta vida Yuuri y yo no estoy hecho para esa clase de orden... ¿Yuuri?_

— ¿Por qué no tengo amigos normales que piensen cosas normales? Todos deben ser unos... unos... obsesos malpensados. —lloriquea y Lightning se aguanta la risa al otro lado de la línea, imaginando como estaría el rostro del japonés.

 _—Anda, solo te digo porque tu marido no me lanza repelente a los ojos por mirarte._

—No hace falta ser tan detallista.

Viktor alzaba la mirada de tanto en tanto para verlo, escuchando a medias lo que estaba diciendo. Que hiciera esas caras y voces con alguien más lo hubiera puesto nervioso, pero sabiendo con quien habla no puede estarlo, es muy extraño. Miro con frustración la libreta en la que está escribiendo, hacer su coreografía, las de Yuuri, las de Yuri y aparentemente debía hacer una para Otabek también.

¿Esos no tienen entrenador o que...? ¿Alguien que haga una para ellos y dejarle su preciado tiempo libre cómo lo que es y no un constante pensamiento de cuantos saltos y giros hacer...?

Sopló unos cuantos mechones de su fleco, apoyando la barbilla en su mano derecha. Hoy no pudieron salir a ningún lado por el cielo viniéndose abajo desde la mañana, ninguno era lo suficientemente suicida para salir con ese clima de mierda. Esto lo había hecho considerar "un mal día" pues lo que impedía la lluvia era su encuentro con el corredor americano.

No podía decir que tuviera alguna vez un amigo como él, Yuuri tampoco, el nivel de insistencia en quedar era alarmante, casi parecía que lo necesitaban para poder tener un día completo. Lightning por su parte no es como que colabore para impedirlo, no se lo han preguntado, pero dan por hecho que, aunque a veces quisiera estar solo, se fuerza a estar con ellos; se vuelve muy arisco cada vez que preguntan -aun si es de la manera más superficial-. Acerca de su vida personal, más que todo en el ámbito romántico por el anillo que jamás se quita.

Suspiró viendo a Yuuri que cambiaba de posición para seguir hablando, como pocas veces es posible bien, lleno de ánimo y sin la timidez jodiendo al mismo tiempo, quizá podía atribuir esta actitud a que no hablan frente a frente.

— ¿Te la vas a pasar ahí suspirando o puedes levantar tu culo para hacerme algo de comer? —giró la cabeza y encontró a Yuri con el cabello alborotado y la ropa de dormir hecha un desastre.

—También tienes manos Yuri, puedes hacerte lo que gustes. —el rubio no movió ni un musculo, no tenía la intensión de cuidar de sí mismo en ese lugar, para algo había aceptado quedar en el entretiempo que la temporada de competencias daba inicio.

— ¿Mañana tenemos que practicar? —preguntó Yuuri con la mano en el celular y amortiguar el sonido.

—Evidentemente, no haremos nada hoy, hay que compensarlo mañana...

—Oh... No, no podemos-

—Aunque podemos salir el viernes, no hace falta que canceles. —se apresuró a decir. Yuri alzó una ceja.

— ¿Con quién habla?

—Con Lightning.

—Ah... Y... ¿Por qué hablan tanto?

—Porque quieren hacerlo ¿Qué tiene de raro?

— ¿No te molesta?

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Está buscando de quedar con alguien más... ¿No te parece raro? —preguntó con la vaga esperanza de que Viktor diera una respuesta afirmativa.

—Solo es Lightning ¿Por qué me pondría celoso de él? Ya lo has visto, no es... precisamente alguien por quién Yuuri decantaría, además es nuestro amigo. —volvió la vista a su libreta, anotando cosas que le venían a la mente al momento de abordar el tema.

—Si es un amigo ¿Por qué tanto revuelo...?

—Yuri, estás siendo muy preguntón y si es para que te haga el desayu- Almuerzo, puedes irte olvidando. Voy a empezar a creer que Lightning no te cae bien por... haberse caído. —alzó la mirada por un momento, aquello sonó redundante a su forma. Yuri hizo una mueca, aquello no tenía nada que ver...

Aunque aun le dolía la espalda del golpe y amortiguar el del otro rubio.

—No es nada de eso, tan solo—se rascó el puente de la nariz—. Tan solo pasan mucho tiempo con él, es extraño, tú no eres así.

— ¿A no? Supongo que nunca me he quedado en un solo país el tiempo suficiente para hacer un amigo más allá de mi carrera con el que pudiera hablar de otras cosas-

—¿iremos solos o nos viene a buscar? —interrumpe Yuuri alzando la cabeza.

—Que venga, ir en su Ferrari es divertido —Hizo su sonrisa corazón y Makkachin ladró ante el comentario, claro que era divertido si es descapotable e iban con la brisa pegándoles en la cara—. Como te decía... No es raro, es lo normal cuando por fin tienes un amigo.

—Claro... Si tu lo dices. —bufa con escepticismo ante las afirmaciones del ruso. Yuuri colgó la llamada y se encamino a la mesa del comedor, Yuri permaneció con su expresión enfurruñada.

—La lluvia no tiene pinta de parar pronto ¿Vemos alguna película? —ofrece Yuuri, sacando cosas del refrigerador y estantes.

—Si, supongo que estaría bien... Buenas tardes —llego al lugar Otabek, bostezando y rascándose el abdomen, camino con los ojos cerrados hasta chocar con el sofá y caer en este, solo para emitir un prolongado y ruidoso ronquido—. Buenas noches. —se corrigió.

—Estoy... despierto... —balbucea alzando la mano.

—Claaaaaaro Beka, el hilo de baba lo demuestra. —Yuri se empezó a carcajear por lo terrible que se veía Otabek tratando de alejar la pereza de su cuerpo, algo evidentemente imposible para casi todo el mundo.

Algunos llegarían a creer que, de hecho, son una familia real por la convivencia tan tranquila y normal. Yuuri cocinaba ensimismado, dejando todo hecho pequeños trozos, una pasta cocinándose junto a una salsa se asomo por encima del hombro de Viktor para ver que escribía.

Noto un montón de tachaduras, sin embargo, entendía lo que decía por estar escrito en inglés y estar con apenas una línea encima. Alzo una ceja, no pensó que Viktor considerara remotamente la idea de usar la música del lago de los cines, no iba del todo con su estilo, era tan... utilizada que hacer algo especial al respecto es casi imposible.

 _¡Le enseñaré a patinar! ¿te lo imaginas? Una rutina de tres sería genial, un príncipe y un... un... ¡Cisne!_

— ¿te gusta el lago de los cines? —Viktor se sobresalto por la pregunta—. Últimamente pareces interesado en eso.

—No es precisamente mi favorito, pero tampoco tuve la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que se adecuara a el—dejo la pluma en la mesa y apoyo los codos en la tabla, Yuri y Otabek lo vieron -aunque el segundo seguía más dormido que despierto-. Con interés por la explicación ante aquello—. Mi favorito siempre a sido el sapo hecho principe, por ello no puedo evitar verte como ese... Yuri es un hada, como Tinker bell—el mencionados se puso colorado, está en duda de por qué lo está—. Otabek el caballero blanco... Y así, pero nunca me topé con quién fuera el cisne blanco.

— ¿Y ese es...? —Otabek dio un largo bostezo, Viktor rió en forma de corazón.

—Lightning—Yuuri alzo una ceja—. Siempre parece estar esperando a su principe, su forma de bailar es triste, también esconde muchas de sus emociones e intenta fingir que nada ocurre... Es el cisne blanco, que en su encierro por el brujo espera ser liberado.

—Admitiré que me da una envidia horrible que seas capaz de pensarte tremenda relación con alguien que conoces desde hace... ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? ¿Cómo digo esto con tacto...? A si... ¿¡Que tanto alcohol tomas últimamente!? Tienes un montón de ideas raras en la cabeza...

Escuchaba de fondo la caricaturesca discusión entre ambos rusos y un medio dormido kazajo que aportaba sus ronquidos. Apagó la hornilla y sacó un escurridor de pasta. Viktor estaba muy apegado a Lightning, no podía negar que él también, pero resultaba raro viniendo de su esposo, lo sentía como una visión panorámica de cómo Viktor se comportó con su persona al decir que lo entrenaría...

 _Pensarlo de ese modo solo hacia peor el asunto..._

* * *

— ¿Qué? ¿Irte por qué? —Viktor se había quemado la lengua con la bebida caliente que tomaba en ese instante por la noticia que Lightning les dio.

Venían de practicar en la pista de hielo, aunque Lightning estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo en su celular, negado a romperse algo en el hielo, con el cual parece llevarse especialmente mal. Lightning dejo la taza en el pequeño plato de porcelana blanca que tenía en frente.

—Es un viaje que ya tenía planeado, solo no les había dicho porque estaba pensando en algunas cosas y...

— ¿Y...? —preguntaron con cierta ansiedad, aunque Otabek no prestando la mayor de las atenciones.

—verán... será para visitar a un familiar que tengo cierto tiempo sin ver y considere que quizá les gustaría la idea de venirse conmigo. Tengo una casa así que no haría falta hotel—relataba jugueteando con su taza de té ya vacía y fría—. Es Italia.

— ¿Italia? Nunca he ido allá y tampoco tengo idea del idioma. —acoto Yuuri, Lightning negó con la cabeza suavemente, riendo apenas.

—Yo sé hablar italiano... al menos se me entiende y yo conozco el idioma, no sería un problema... aunque si no quieren o no pueden ir tampoco voy a enojarme, solo fue una idea que surgió de repente por... —guardo silencio a pesar de que saquea frase debía ser concluida.

—A mí no me mires, siempre y cuando tenga el tiempo de entrenar, hagamos de todo. —Otabek, en diferencia a los demás con los que compartía mesa, había pedido un almuerzo y no disimulaba que quería devorar, no comer. Yuri lo había visto esperando que negara la propuesta.

—Asumo que tienes más amigos ¿Por qué con nosotros? —Lightning abrió un poco los ojos por la interrogante, se acomodo uno de los mechones que le venían a la cara.

—Si tengo más amigos, viven en Radiador Spring y ya han ido conmigo, pero... No me siento de animo para que me acompañen, hemos tenido ciertos _problemas._ —respondió en tono titubeante y sin ver a ninguno a la cara, jugando de manera distraída con el anillo que lleva siempre.

—Pues la idea no es mala y una semana sin patinar no nos matará... supongo. —murmura Yuuri y Viktor asintió suavemente. Lightning dio un largo suspiro sacando su celular de nuevo.

—Reservare los boletos de avión y los enviare está noche. Sera el jueves de la próxima semana, pueden traer a Makkachin.

— ¿Todos nosotros? —Yuri alzo una ceja, cruzado de brazos y con extrañeza. Lightning se encogió de hombros.

—si, hay suficiente espacio.

El rubio ruso lo miraba con sospecha, había algo muy extraño. Lightning hablaba muy cariñosamente de sus amigos, pero ahora que aparentemente hará un viaje de disfrute donde podría divertirse más con gente que conozca, invita a cuatro casi desconocidos. Le parecía sospechoso, lo que empeoraba la sospecha es la actitud que toma Viktor.

Está muy complaciente, nunca lo había visto así, o bien, si, _con Yuuri._ Refunfuño viendo la interacción que tenían los tres, el americano realmente tenía ese aire lúgubre casi de luto encima y por ello costaba confiar en él, al menos en su caso. Otabek arrimo su plato y antes de darse cuenta también comía mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada constantemente.

Si hay algo que, aunque molestaba de vez en cuando, lo alegraba con creces es la relación entre Viktor y Yuuri, principalmente por Viktor que siempre había sido muy solitario -Makkachin no cuenta en este asunto-. Que existiese la más mínima posibilidad de Viktor se interesara en alguien más de modo sentimental y empezara a desplazar a Yuuri lo hacia sentirse árbitro del asunto, con el derecho de meterse en medio y dejar bien clara la situación...

Más que derecho incluso se podía llamar un deber. Uno del que la pareja casi recién casada no tenía ni idea que se había atribuido ya que estamos.

— ¿Disculpa? —Lightning lo miraba con toda la pinta de aguantarse algo mal sonante o muy insultante. Vamos que teniendo ya veintiocho años y siendo advertido por un crío de dieciséis con aires de superioridad no era precisamente un buen inicio de conversación—. Repítemelo, creo que no entendí bien lo que dijiste, el acento, ya sabes. —se excusa con una sonrisa tensa, quitándose los lentes que usa para leer.

—Quiero que te apartes de Viktor y Yuuri. —repitió con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y viéndolo desde arriba con su expresión de enojo, al mima que tiene casi siempre y parece igual que respirar para él.

—Dejemos un par de puntos claros, _niñato_ —resopla levantándose de donde está sentado y cruzándose de brazos, siendo una cabeza más alto que Yuri y viendo desde arriba a esto, quién no tuvo más que alzar la cabeza—. ¿Quién eres para meterte en asuntos ajenos? Y en segundas... ¿Qué te da la impresión de que haría el más mínimo caso a tu pedido? —su sonrisa era un poco extraña, podía decirse que cruel o burlona.

—Ellos están casados desde hace poco y-

—Y por eso precisamente, no tiene sentido que tu vengas a recriminarme nada de lo que hago deje de hacer. Ahora, lárgate de aquí, tengo mejores maneras de gastar mi tiempo que discutiendo con un puberto. —resopla tomando asiento nuevamente y abriendo el libro que había dejado a un lado.

— ¿¡Que acaso no te importa romper su matrimonio!?

—Son adultos, que hagan lo que quieran, yo no tengo intenciones de nada más.

— ¿Por qué no te alejas de ellos entonces?

—No quiero, no me da la gana. —leía tranquilamente, contrario al ataque de histeria que parece estar sufriendo el ruso.

—Eso ego-

—Somos amigos ¿Sabes lo que significa? Amistad, punto, no busco nada más. —responde pasando la página, Yuri lo miró ofuscado, dando un pequeño pisotón para llamar la atención de Lightning, a Yuri lo irrita que lo estén ignorando.

Bueno, a quién no lo podría molestar eso.

— ¡tal vez tu no, pero...!

—Yuri, un adulto maduro, como lo son esos dos aunque te cueste creerlo, no van a engañarse uno al otro de manera _tan_ evidente menos con alguien que ambos conocen. En dado caso, deberían confesarlo y la culpa seguiría siendo de ellos, no mia, no estoy casado. —explicó con una sonrisa indiferente plantada en sus labios.

—Si no estás casado ¿Qué es ese anillo que siempre llevas?

—Viniste a molestarme la lectura por Viktor y Yuuri o mi vida privada, Plisetsky. —Yuri logro percatarse de que aquello era una especie de punto débil.

—Eso quiere decir que-

—que aun si estuviera o no casado, no es tu problema, como tampoco es el de aquellos dos. Somos amigos y no hay más que decir. —toma el bolso que tenía y la correa de Niko, despertándolo en el proceso y yéndose del lugar. Yuri chasqueo la lengua.

* * *

 _Uau~_ Todo se siente tan italiano~—Viktor había bajado del avión con su sonrisa corazón haciendo gala cada segundo, tan reluciente y brillante que Lightning se forzaba a ignorarlo y no acabar ciego de tanta... tanto... Lo que sea que esa sonrisa demostrara.

 _Quizá estupidez..._

— ¡tal vez porque estamos en Italia, ni modo que se sentirá africano, anciano! —regaño Yuri con sus gritos usuales a la hora de reñir, esto no hizo el efecto de quitarle la sonrisa del rostro, por el contrario, parecía hacerse cada vez más amplia y satisfecha.

— ¿buscó un taxi? —preguntó Yuuri, Lightning miró su reloj de muñeca, de plata y un tanto grande para su muñeca.

—No, ya deben haber traído mi auto hasta acá, solo debo buscar a... ¡Eh! _¡Alonzo!_ —un hombre que iba caminando, aparentemente sin rumbo se giro a mirarlo. Se notaba mayor, quizás cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco años, de cabello corto y bien peinado, bigote corto y una que otra cana visible.

Ellos no entendieron absolutamente nada de lo que hablaron, pues fue dicho en el idioma del país en el que se encuentran por desgracia. Alonzo le entregó a Lightning unas llaves y con un beso en la mejilla se fue, Lightning se giró, tomando su maleta por el asa y examinando el objeto en su mano.

—Ahora que lo pienso, es dos puertas, espero que no vayan muy apretados en la parte de atrás... Yuri puede ir en las piernas de Otabek y Viktor llevará Makkachin y Niko. —comenta caminando, sacó su celular tras unos momento, con su atención metida en el y evitando de forma magnífica a cualquiera que se interpusiera.

—Es idea mia o está como distraído últimamente. —preguntó Otabek a Viktor que hizo una mueca, aliviado de no ser el único que notaba aquello o que fuera cosa de su imaginación.

—Diría que es la razón por la cual vino con nosotros y no con gente que ya conoce desde antes. —musitó Yuuri un tanto dudoso al respecto, Viktor lo miró un tanto sorprendido por la percepción o suposición, pues esta no se le había ocurrido.

Decir que el auto era lujoso es quedarse corto, aunque no se esperaba menos de alguien que dedica su vida a los autos de forma casi absoluta. El problema es que aparentemente no era para llevar muchas maletas o personas, así que acabaron un poco apretados en el interior de este. Era un día precioso en Verona y el aire caluroso contrastaba con las pintas que llevaban.

—Venecia está a un par de horas de aquí, podríamos ir a visitarla mañana si ustedes quieren. —ofrece, llevando unos lentes de sol cuadrados similares a los que lleva Yuri. Con las ventanas abiertas el aire entraba y les despeinaba hasta el último pelo.

— ¿Ahí no se puede ir en auto? —preguntó Otabek intentando ponerse las gafas sin que Makkachin lo quisiera lamer y llenarlo de baba.

—anda, es Venecia ¿Qué chiste tiene ir en auto? —carcajea con mofa.

—No pensé que te gustaran los botes y todo lo que no involucre ruedas contra el pavimento a alta velocidad. —Dice Yuri en tono jocoso, Lightning alza una ceja, visible en el retrovisor.

—En eso te doy la razón, no soy de agua, pero cuando vives cerca de Venecia y tienes... o tenías una casa ahí, te ves obligado a poseer uno para no parecer un perro sediento de tanto caminar. —explica descapotando el auto y acelerando al ver la calle vacía. El viaje fue moderadamente largo, pero como no se estaban bronceando por tanto sol, no se hizo incómodo.

Llegaron a una casa no tan grande y de aspecto tradicional, cuidado y pintoresco, el jardín cuidado y con algunos rosales en pleno florecimiento. No supieron si debían bajar o no, después de todo ahí debía vivir alguien que solo Lightning conocía u ellos son unos rotundos extraños en la zona, país, casi que en el mismísimo continente. Lightning tan solo se los quedó viendo e hizo estúpidos movimientos para incitarlos a apurarse.

—Joder, no van a estar en el auto todo el tiempo, se van a ahogar ahí dentro y dudo que esto sea rápido a pesar de que solo quiero saludar por hoy. —toco el timbre de la casa y tras unos minutos la puerta fue abierta. Makkachin y Niko ya correteaban por el jardín, evitando los rosales.

La duda se instaló al instante, había una mujer de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, vestía de buena manera a pesar de estar simplemente en su casa sin hacer nada. Tenía un aire bastante aristocrático junto con su sonrisa coqueta. Al ver a Lightning sus ojos se iluminaron de forma repentina y la sonrisa paso a ser una de completa alegría.

—Me alegra tanto verte aquí _mio figlio_ —la mujer de aspecto elegante perdió un poco de su aire intocable cuando prácticamente se lanzó sobre Lightning para abrazarlo—. He estado esperándote desde ayer. —deposito un beso en las mejillas de Lightning, el cual sonrió un tanto penoso.

—te dije que llegaría aquí Seño-

— ¿Hasta cuando debo decirte que me llames Eleonora? _Santo Dio, non impari mai ..._ ¿Y ellos quienes son? —preguntó al percatarse de los extrañados e incómodos "intrusos", Viktor hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, sonriendo nervioso—. No los conozco, a ninguno y uno de ellos tiene una frente enorme.

—Viktor, te llaman. —Yuri hacia todos sus esfuerzos por no reírse como un desquiciado asesino en serie por la forma tan directa de insultar al peli plata, que se quedó solo con una sonrisa amplia y tensa, con parte de su rostro azulado.

—Oh, son unos amigos que hice hace poco, no quería venir solo... Pensé que sería bueno estar acompañado. —se rasco el cuello con nervios. Eleonora expandió más su sonrisa.

—Ya veo, bienvenidos entonces, pasen, hay gente que suele ser muy chismosa. —invita.

Al entrar a la casa la examinaron con discreción. El aspecto sobrio y sencillo concordaba con la dueña de la vivienda. Esta decía un montón de cosas en Italiano que Lightning aprecia estar ignorando. Una vez en la sala de estar tomaron todos asiento.

—E-en realidad venía solo a saludar, me quedare una semana aquí en Italia.

—Oh... que poco tiempo, tenía la esperanza de que fuera al menos unos meses, has estado bastante perdido últimamente —comenta cruzándose de piernas, verificando que su moño estuviera bien atado—. Un gusto conocerlos, soy _Eleonora Bernoulli._ —su acento era muy llamativo, lento y silbante, típicamente coqueto.

—Viktor Nikiforov, mi esposo Yuu... eh... —se detuvo un momento, viendo hacia una esquina y pensando en cómo invertir lo que acaba de hacer, Yuuri se había llevado una mano a la cara.

— ¿Esposo? Son bonita pareja, de hecho, viéndolos mejor... me suenan de algo, pero no estoy muy segura—comenta pensativa y analizándolos, las expresiones que tenían delataron sus pensamientos, pues Yuri y Otabek estaban iguales—. No podría importarme menos si son homosexuales ¿Qué me creen? Soy Italiana. Somos-

—... _Appassionato_ y la pasión no puede más que dejarse llevar a lo que las emociones dictan, sin importar el cuerpo, sino el alma. —Lightning parecía haber recitado algo que le hacia especialmente feliz, cruzando una pierna, apoyando el codo en el reposabrazos y su mejilla en su puño, la sonrisa sensual con los ojos entrecerrados y el cabello escurrido al lado de su rostro creaba una imagen bastante seductora, que encajaba con sus palabras.

—vaya, al menos el tiempo lejos de Italia no te ha apartado de nuestra forma de ser. —comenta Eleonora con diversión.

—Se volvió una de mis filosofías de vida de tanto que me las dijeron, hasta por los ojos me las quisieron meter. —responde con la misma diversión reflejada en su gesto. Viktor se lo quedó mirando y Yuuri acabo rojo.

—Pero bien, como decía... me es indiferente, es un prejuicio ridículo ¿No lo creen? Debes saberlo de sobra, siendo ruso... ¿O me equivoque de acento? —pregunta con ligera preocupación, Viktor negó suavemente con la cabeza—. Bien. Además, con Lightning es complicado odiar a alguien con diferente orientación.

—Me voy a tomar eso como ofensa. —repuso con un puchero indignado.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato con Eleonora, fue una conversación extrañamente fluida, la mujer es bastante simpática y risueña, aunque mantuvieron cierto respeto con ella por las dudas. Cuando ya se había hecho de tarde, tomado te frío y comido galletas hechas por ella -la cual admitió no tener muy buena mano para los dulces-. Lightning decidió que era hora de irse.

—Me alegra que estés acompañado... me hubiera preocupado mucho que vinieras solo a pasar más tiempo... Ya lo has estado lo suficiente. —musita en voz baja, Lightning la observo con neutralidad.

—Vinieron porque quisieron, no se los pedí exactamente.

—Pero estás con gente, lo intentas y con ello me doy por satisfecha ¿has hablado con tus otros amigos? —Lightning asintió con la cabeza—. Me extraña que siendo así-

—No los quiero ver aun, he hablado con ellos por teléfono, solo que sé que al verme van a preguntar y aun no me siento bien como para responderles. —Eleonora suspiró con pesadez, depositando un beso en al frente de Lightning, el cual se había agachado.

—No te tortures de más _mio figlio_ , estás haciendo bien. —aseguró en felicitación, dando unas palmaditas a sus mejillas.

Vio con cierta decepción como se iban, tenía la esperanza de que Lightning y sus acompañantes se quedaran en su casa esa semana, después de todo, no venía mal esa compañía extra a pesar de no necesitarla precisamente.

La siguiente y última parada fue a una casa considerablemente más grande y apartada, con jardín trasero y delante, cochera, dos pisos y aparentemente un ático aunque no se podía estar seguros aun. Bajaron las maletas con dificultad, los dos canes saltaban de un lado a otro jugando, dificultando el paso.

—Al menos no está llena de polvo, tengo mucho sin entrar aquí... O pisar Italia para ser más exactos. —comenta dejando la maleta a un lado, tirada de forma descuidada. Yuri lo imitó sin ningún problema y empezaron a examinar la vivienda que ocuparían una semana.

Era amplia, de estilo un poco más extravagante que el hogar anterior. Yuuri observaba la cantidad ridícula de trofeos que había en grandes muebles, la gran mayoría de formula uno junto a reconocimientos e incluso un maldito diploma de mecánica. Aunque no podía leerlo, sabía que el nombre de Lightning no estaba ahí, no lo veía por ningún lado y la firma tampoco era la suya.

Una especie de botón se presionó en su cabeza—Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Qué es ella tuyo? ¿Una tía? O algo que ver con la persona que gano todos estos trofeos—. Preguntó curioso a más no poder. Lightning se asomó y ladeo la cabeza, les hizo un gesto d emano a la siguiente sala donde había un marco considerablemente grande en una mesa decorativa.

—Es... O bueno, _era_ mi suegra. Los trofeos son de él—señala al hombre de sonrisa seductora, cabello castaño igual que sus ojos y piel ligeramente tostada, que abrazaba a Lightning en la foto, el americano llevaba el cabello rojo en aquella fotografía—. Francesco Bernoulli, mi exesposo.

—Uy... ¿Por qué se separaron? Te llevas muy—Otabek alzo una ceja confundido por la interacción de hace rato sabiendo la conexión.

—Falleció hace poco más de un año, apenas estuve... seis o siete meses de casado. —su voz era monótona, casi una incitación a no preguntar más al respecto. Viktor frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Falleció? ¿Estaba enfermo? Lo veo bastante joven, no creo que tenga más que unos años de diferencia contigo.

—No fue natural.

Se instaló un silencio bastante feo cuando dijo aquello. Yuuri continuo observando al foto, donde también aparecía Eleonora. Al lado había otra foto, donde Lightning y Francesco mostraban sus manos con anillo de compromiso y vestían de trajes blancos, seguramente el día de la boda.

La expresión de Francesco era mucho más encantadora que la de Lightning, como un rasgo que se le hacia tan sencillo como respirar o bombear sangre, los ojos mayormente entrecerrados, el cabello peinado atrás de un costado, los colmillos ligeramente más largos y aquella confianza que desprendía su sola imagen. Lightning en realidad tenía un aspecto mucho más simple, como más mundano en comparación, quizás por estar avergonzado y con el pelo corto pintado de rojo.

—te gustaba mucho el rojo. —comentó Otabek tratando de romper el ambiente pesado.

—Bastante, aun me gusta, pero no lo he pintado por luto, los Bernoulli realmente me dieron muchas tradiciones —comenta con sonrisa forzada—. Igual no podría... No me siento con el ánimo suficiente, es como llevar una euforia pasional que no tengo de momento.

—Ya... ¿Sabes pintar cabello?

—Hombre, puedo hacerlo, pero no estoy seguro de hacerlo en alguien más, yo soy rubio y no necesito mucho para que tome pigmentación, tu eres muy... oscuro. —quejó acariciando el cabello de Otabek.

— ¿Te gustaría pintarte el pelo? —preguntó Yuri con sorpresa.

—Desde hace un buen tiempo, de purpura. —confiesa con su expresión indiferente usual.

Mientras ellos se ponían a hablar de esos temas sin relevancia real y que aminoraron la incomodidad del momento, Yuuri y Viktor permanecieron viendo el par de fotos absortos. Aquello explicaba el anillo que no se quitaba, también el aparente aislamiento que tenía de sus seres queridos y cercanos.

Viktor lo entendía, si Yuuri moría, no querría estar cerca de nadie y que estos no pararan de mirarlo y preguntar por su estado de ánimo, llegando a la sobreprotección o cualquier caterva de reacciones que pudieran aparecer.

La conversación se extendió y cuando los cinco iban caminando a la anterior estancia Yuri tropezó de manera torpe y tumbó un gran enorme que causó un renovado silencio. Hizo una mueca, recordando que era una especie de cisne de cristal bastante elaborado.

—Bu-bueno... Quizá pueda pa-

— ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA...!

Lightning estaba rojo, mucho más de lo que estuvo su cabello hace algún tiempo. Yuri se encogió dónde estaba y Otabek no tardó en ponerse a su lado, Viktor miraba con la boca abierta al enojadísimo americano que tenía los ojos clavados en los restos de la figura de cristal que ahora yace hecha pedazos en el suelo.


	4. Rancore

_Gracias a las que han comentado :'3 son un amor. me pondria a ver quienes son, pero el resquicio de internet que tengo no me lo permite :'v_

* * *

 _Muchas veces los hermosos recuerdos prevalecen, porque tu subconsciente sabe que no se repetirán jamás._

 **4 - Rancore**

La ira es un rasgo que no iba con Lightning, todos en esa casa lo tenían bien sabido, incluidos los que habían habitado en ella con anterioridad. Verlo enojado y saber que lo estaba a más no poder era escalofriante. Su persona como tal parecía incompatible con esto, su rostro desfigurado en aquella mueca creaba aire cauteloso.

Sin embargo, no entendían del todo que pasaba. Era una decoración muy bella, eso era cierto, pero no daba la razón a semejante explosión de rabia que estaba sufriendo, Yuri seguía pasmado en su lugar, inseguro de siquiera moverse de donde estaba y esperar otro grito semejante o que la cabeza del americano acabase por explotar.

—F-fue un accidente, m-me-

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¿¡QUE ACASO NO VES LO QUE HICISTE!? ES CRISTAL, NO LO VOY A PODER... ¡SOLO MÍRALO! —gritaba fuera de sí, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con aire histérico y buscando de forma analítica una solución, fallando en cada intento.

—Comp-compraremos otro, igual, solo dinos donde lo venden y lo vamos a reponer. —asegura Viktor interponiéndose y pisando sin querer un no tan pequeño pedazo del cristal, sacando otro chillido igual de encolerizado.

— ¡NO ME INTERESA QUE ME COMPREN UNO NUEVO! ESTE ES EL ÚNICO QUE ME IMPORTA. ERA-

—Entonces lo vamos a arreglar, debe haber u-una forma de arreglarlo ¿no? —balbuceo Yuuri a nada de entrar en una crisis también, lo último que les faltaba es que quién los llevó los echara, haberlo enojado de manera incomprensible al apenas poner un pie en su vivienda.

Una que simbolizaba demasiado a juzgar por lo que habían oído hasta hace unos instantes.

— ¡ES VIDRIO! ¿¡COMO **_COÑO_** ARREGLAS EL VIDRIO!? LO DESTROZÓ POR COMPLETO.

— ¡te pagaremos por el maldito adorno entonces! —quisquillo Otabek empezando a sulfurar también.

— ¿¡Y QUE ME IMPORTA A MI LO QUE VALE EN DINERO!?

De forma, nuevamente incomprensible para ellos cuatro, Lightning se había puesto a llorar, respirando tan fuerte como era humanamente posible con la vista clavada en esos trozos de cristal roto. Podía ver la cabeza del cisne con una enorme quebradura y sorprendentemente, entera.

Exhaló con fuerza, Yuuri se inclinó para observarlo. Lightning se llevo las manos a la cara y las deslizó suavemente hacia su cabello, acomodando lo poco que se había desordenado, respirando nuevamente con la cara enrojecida, pero no tanto como hasta hace unos segundos.

—En el piso de arriba hay dos habitación de invitados con camas matrimoniales, voy a limpiar esto. —explicó con las manos en el cabello y viendo al techo, como resistiéndose a las ganas de seguir gritando por lo ocurrido.

—C-claro... Vamos, vamos, vamos... —apresuró Yuri al kazajo, que tomó la maleta que le pertenecía al ruso rubio y su bolso. Viktor con un poco más de parsimonia siguió al par, arrastrando a Yuuri en el trayecto, Makkachin permanecía afuera jugando en el jardín.

Una vez solo bajo la mirada al brillante adorno roto. Moqueó, con los ojos irritados y la nariz tapada, no quería llorar por esto, no quería dar **_tanta_** importancia a algo que debería estar superando como decía su maldita psicóloga. Asumía que era algo inevitable, era un objeto importante...

No se aferraba a el de manera enfermiza, con eso empezaba bien, tanto así que lo dejaba en aquella casa en lugar de su vivienda principal, también lo tenía medianamente olvidado, como un bonito recuerda y poco más. Sin embargo, era distinto eso a que estuviera completamente _perdido._

Se agacho y junto las piernas más grandes que se mantenían intactas, como la cabeza, un ala y parte del pecho del bello animal hecho en el trasparente material. Era enorme en realidad, de al menos de sesenta centímetros de alto, pesaba demasiado entero y ahora nada...

Tomó una bolsa y empezó a meter cada trozo con cuidado de no dejar ninguno y para cuando esto ocurrió no pudo reprimir la ansiedad de tomar la cabeza y observarla a detalles. La forma no era exactamente de un cisne, asemejaba más un fénix... O bien, seamos sinceros, ese animal era igualito al de Harry Potter, su cola amplia como de pavo real, cuerpo de cisne y rostro de aire dulce.

Tenía un pequeño agujero circular que aparentaba una decoración, en realidad esto no era así. Dio un largo suspiro recordando el momento en que _Francesco_ le obsequió aquello, aquel fue un día bastante sorpresivo y que todo el mundo sabía que ocurriría, menos él, porque claro, Lightning McQueen debía ser el último enterarse en todo.

Interiormente, le alegraba que Mate no haya arruinado la sorpresa esta vez.

 _— ¡Es bellísimo! Y eres un maldito exagerado, creo que pesa más que yo. —no había razón por la cual reprimir su emoción ante el regalo que su italiano novio le había hecho ese aniversario de noviazgo. Ahora se sentía hasta avergonzado de no poner tanto interés en esas fechas._

 _—No quiero que pienses que fue complicado encontrar a alguien capaz de hacer a ese maldito pajarraco en llamas de Harry Potter, nono... Francesco no sufrió nada en esa búsqueda._ — _el sarcasmo impregnado en sus palabras hizo al pelirrojo carcajearse con fuerza._

— _Eso es lo que pasa cuando te metes con alguien que lee en lugar de dormir... O que se pone a leer en su auto mientras espera._ — _reconsideró entrecerrando los ojos, tampoco tenía la culpa de que Sally se quejara de su poco interés literario y empezara a meter libros hasta por los ojos para habituarlo a algo más aparte de dormir, comer y autos._

 _—Y me sigo ateniendo a las consecuencias con mucha honra, Amore—ronroneó satisfecho de haberlo complacido tanto—. Deberías examinarlo un poco más, asegurarte de que cada detalle esté bien y así saber si debo ir a reclamar que me den mi maldita millonada._

 _—Pobrecito Bernoulli, la agonía del frikismo pudo con él... te regalaré una enorme cesta llena de diferentes tipos de café y una figura en forma de Mewtwo. —Francesco abandonó por un segundo su sonrisa, con los ojos brillantes ante la sola idea que suponía el regalo, eso hacía pensar que de verdad se lo daría, esa mirada de ilusión valía la pena y más._

— _Espero haberte dicho que te amo alguna vez._ — _comentó con alegría tirando a infantil._

— _Si, muchas veces... Tranquilo, causo ese efecto en las personas_ — _mueve la cabeza para hacer a un lado su rojo fleco de forma coqueta—. Por cierto... Tiene un fallo._

 _— ¿A si?_

 _—Bueno... Fawkes no tiene nada en la cabeza._

 _— ¿Y aquí lo tiene?_

 _—Aja... Es como un metal muy raro, esta todo... incrustado... —frunció el entrecejo tratando de sacar lo fuera que había ahí, tenía forma circular y estaba muy bien ubicado en la figura de cristal._

 _—permíteme ayudarte, antes de que lo destroces. —Lightning se hizo a un lado con aire ofendido pues es el italiano que tenía la tendencia a destruir mucho de lo que toca, alrededor todos los presentes veían impacientes._

 _Lightning vio como desprendía aquella piecita metálica en forma de aro y seguido, se arrodillaba frente a él. Quedó ridículamente tieso en ese instante, Francesco miraba, aguardando la respuesta a la clara propuesta que acababa de hacer de la manera más... Improvista en su razonamiento, a decir verdad._

 _— ¿Y bien? ¿te casarías conmigo? —preguntó aguantándose los nervios que quieren aflorar por la duda en su pareja. A ver... llevaban ya muchos meses, casi un año de pareja, como dos años de conocerse... La proposición no era muy pronta contando lo asuntos ya nombrados._

 _—y-yo... y-yo... —el balbuceo imbécil le hizo ponerse colorado y Francesco comenzó a sudar—. Por supuesto que sí. —termino con una sonrisa de lo más torcida por no saber si reír o llorar. La celebración a sus espaldas delataba que ellos ya sabían todo esto y solo faltaba aguardar su respuesta._

 _Francesco no dio tiempo a que se le abalanzara porque fue el quién lo hizo, tumbándolo al suelo de manera dolorosa y besándole toda la cara como suele ser su costumbre desde que se enteró de la vergüenza que le produce al americano esta clase de actos tan sencillos._

 _Lightning lo impidió tomando el rostro ligeramente moreno para plantarle un beso en los labios._

—Casi parecía un perro... —rió de manera ausente—. ¿Qué clase de perro sería? Quizá un Golden... —empezó a murmurar, una forma inconsciente de desviar la línea de pensamientos tan deprimente a una un poco más ridícula y que no lo impulsara a actuar extraño frente a los ya espantados huéspedes de su hogar—. Aunque esos no son orgullosos... ¿Un San Bernardo? Francesco siempre fue bastante grande... No tanto como Raoul, pero lo era.

Continúo murmurando de camino al cuarto donde estaban el montón de cosas guardadas. Una televisión de hace cincuenta mil años, una vieja computadora, grandes pinturas que nunca se restauraron, algún que otro bate de béisbol roto porque eran fatales en dicho deporte, algún que otro balón también...

—Quizá un Husky mejor... Grande, de pelaje marrón con blanco... Demasiado coqueto para su propio bien, marcando territorio... sí, sería un Husky. —concluyó con aire satisfecho de imaginarse a su difunto marido con orejas de husky en la cabeza, concordando con los colmillos ligeramente grandes que tenía por naturaleza.

 _» Siempre eres como un maldito gato mimado ¿te lo han dicho? Aunque... Considerando el perro de mi tía... pareces un Poodle, esas bolas de pelo que tiene vida y no hacen otra cosa que devorar, ladrar de forma adorable y dormir. «_

Un husky con un Poddle, _válgame dios_ semejante imagen de pareja tenían. Con una sonrisita de imaginarse lo que sería aquello empezó a quitar algunas protecciones que tenía la casa para evitar robos.

 **...**

— ¿Qué crees que pasó allá abajo? Casi me muero del susto. —admitirlo, por el contrario, no iba a matarlo. Otabek se rascó las sienes, realmente tampoco lo sabía, pero...

—Considerando que esta casa era de su difunto marido... Me atrevo a decir que era un regalo que le dio en algún momento importante. —opina Viktor viendo la puerta de vez en cuando, casi contando los minutos para bajar y disculparse nuevamente por lo ocurrido.

Enserio... que mala pata.

—Y tú, lo destruiste en mil pedazos. Bien hecho. _Davai_. —burló Otabek con sonrisa llena de sarcasmo, era sin dudas el colmo.

— ¡Es tu culpa por decir que te pintarías el pelo de púrpura o verde! Entiende que mi mente no procesa la imagen de esa asquerosidad en tu cabeza.

—Sea como sea quien tiró al ave de la discordia fuiste tú, Otabek puede pintarse el cabello de amarillo pollito y tu no romper las pertenencias ajenas. —amonesto el ruso mayor y Yuri chasqueo la lengua cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Tú crees que este bien que estemos aquí? —pregunta Yuuri en tono bajo. No podía evitar sentir cierta incomodidad al enterarse quienes vivieron en esa casa y los que ahora no volverán nunca.

Pie cierto lado, encontraba impresionante que Lightning pudiera pisar la vivienda sin deshacerse en la pena que parece llenarlo. Dudaba con creces que el matrimonio no fueses genuino, que la pareja ahora separada por la muerte no se amara y constara de una relación basada en las apariencias o cualquier otra clase de posibles condiciones.

La ruptura del objeto dejaba ver que eso fue real y que de hecho es un tema aun no del todo superado. Los ladridos dentro de la casa querían decir que ya todo abajo estaba relativamente tranquilo. Viktor no despidió su pregunta, en su lugar se unió a la conversación de Yuri y Otabek. Estuvieron mucho rato ahí, casi como unos niños aguardando a que su madre los llamara a cenar.

—Por desgracia—respingaron por la intromisión del dueño de la casa en la habitación, Yuri se había subido al kazajo por el espanto—. No contrate a nadie para que reabasteciera la nevera, estantes, etcétera... No hay ni una sola migaja de comida. Prefieren pasar hambre por esta noche o alguno de ustedes me acompaña a comprar.

— ¿No puedes ir solo? —inquirió Otabek tirando a Yuri al suelo de forma brusca, este lo miró mal.

—Tengo... ciertas reglas que seguir y no puedo salir solo de noche—respondió titubeante de revelar o no aquella información—. ¿Y bien? ¿Que prefieren?

—Yo iré, se supone que esta semana será libre de dietas para todos, que mejor que empezar a engordar hoy. —responde Viktor con animosidad y sonrisa corazón instalada en sus labios, Makkachin ladró moviendo la cola, Niko tan solo se quedó sentado al lado de donde su dueño estaba en pie, viendo receloso a todos los que estaban ahí.

—Bien, andando, el único establecimiento que recuerdo está abierto a esta hora lo tenemos a veinte minutos de camino—Viktor tomó su abrigo nuevamente—. En la sala ya conecté el televisor, pueden ver y tocar todo si no lo rompen, muchas gracias. —sonrió con sarcástico cinismo a Yuri y este miró a otro lado con un ligero sonrojo por lo que aquello quería decir.

Con la partida del americano y el ruso los tres restantes bajaron a la sala para examinar todo aquello que les diese curiosidad. Desde trofeos hasta diplomas guardados dentro de los grandes y empolvados armarios. También había una burra cantidad de álbumes de fotos.

—Lightning se veía como un adolescente aquí. —comenta Yuri con un álbum en manos, el cabello bastante corto exceptuando el fleco en brillante rojo. Tenía una mala expresión, de absoluto fastidio mientras el italiano sonreía de forma radiante.

— ¿Ahí? Aun parece un adolescente, ese hombre prácticamente no envejece y parece que se emparejo con alguien que tampoco lo hace... hacía. —bufó Otabek observando más fotos, en todas Lightning tenía la misma cara de odioso con Francesco, lo cual era muy curioso. Yuuri alzó la portada.

—Grand Prix Mundial 2011... Quizá para ese tiempo no eran pareja o apenas se conocían. —opina, Yuri se encoge de hombros.

—Hay un disco aquí... ¿lo vemos? —Los de nombre similares asintieron de manera energética con la vena chismosa palpitándoles en la sien.

El video no era otra cosa que la propuesta de matrimonio del italiano al americano, causando que Yuri quisiera que el suelo se tragara para evitar mayor bochorno, realmente no pudo escoger peor objeto con el chal tropezar ... Justo tuvo que ser aquel que cargaba tanta importancia y valor sentimental.

Ahora no le parecía **_TAN_** rara la reacción que tuvo. Por otro lado, y examinando como fue aquello, no le sorprendía que el par estuviera junto en su tiempo, ambos eran unos raros a la hora de darse regalos, pero se conocían bastante bien.

— ¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado? —preguntó Yuuri observando a detalle las expresiones de Lightning, sin duda lo que tenía ahora no es más que una sombra o cáscara de lo que antes era con tan solo respirar el mismo aire que el castaño de nombre impronunciable para su lengua japonesa.

—Quizá fue un accidente de auto, es decir... mira a que se dedican, en algún momento debió simplemente salirse de sus manos. —responde Otabek, pues no se le ocurría ninguna otra manera en la que un hombre sano como Francesco muriese y no fuese natural.

—Eso sería muy irónico e hilarante ¿No te parece? Morir con lo que vivías, solo faltaba Lightning en ese auto. —expuso Yuri con morboso y humor fuera de lo normal.

—Es bueno saber que al menos su familia está junto a él. —suspira con cierto alivio, no era nada raro ver que Yuuri se preocupaba por alguien más de esa manera, más aún si esa persona se había hecho cercana.

—Eso es verdad... con lo deprimido que se ve, no me sorprendería que haya pensado en suicidarse... A pesar de tener tantos lujos, propiedades, reputación... —silba Yuri tamborileando los dedos en el reposabrazos del sofá en el que está sentado—. Supongo que es tan fácil como hastiarse de lo que te rodea tras algo así.

—No lo creo, tal vez sea algo mucho más profundo de lo que pensamos. —suspira Yuuri con aire deprimido. Otabek hizo una pequeña mueca, en realidad sí podía ser más complejo, pero quien lo sabía y debía contar no poseería demasiadas ganas de hacerlo.

Después de todo, quién coño iba a explicar las razones por las cuales a casi treinta años y con pocos meses de matrimonio está viudo... ¡Era demasiado crédulo pensar que Lightning lo diría sin más a unos conocidos de hace poco tiempo!

Aunque también estaba aquella enorme manada de gente que acompañaba a la pareja en las fotos y video, con muchísima suerte Lightning presentaría al menos a uno y podrían interrogarlo, por no ir más lejos, podrían preguntarle a Eleonora aun cuando era fuera de lugar preguntar cómo murió su hijo...

Si, la curiosidad y chismosería los acabarías matando.

* * *

—Italia es realmente bella de noche... —murmura viendo por la ventana. La gente en si daba un aire bastante familiar y amable a pesar de seguir dentro del auto en movimiento. Lightning dejó ir una risita divertida.

—Si, Italia es bastante acogedora... aunque Venecia es mucho más bella que Verona, te lo aseguro. Podemos ir mañana si es que me acuerdo de donde están las llaves de ese bote... y ustedes quieren claro.

—Mientras tenga en que distraer a Yuuri para que no coma, haremos todo lo que sugieras —afirma con una sonrisa típica de Viktor Nikiforov—. Tu esposo...

—Se parecía mucho a ti ¿Sabes? Era la estrella refulgente de este País, no había ni un solo italiano que no supiera su nombre o que lo pronunciara y no se le inflara el pecho de orgullo—detuvo el auto por un semáforo en rojo—. Galante, todos querían algo a su lado, mayormente por interés; perfecto hasta el último cabello y causando paros cardiacos a todos aquellos que se enteraban de su preferencia o de quien se volvería su esposo. —Viktor entrecerró los ojos, ciertamente y relatado de ese modo parecía que hablaban de él.

—Ahora iré a hacer una prueba de ADN con Eleonora, no vaya a ser que tenga... tuve un hermano perdido, soy adoptado o algo del estilo. —comenta en broma y Lightning forzó a medias la sonrisa.

—Lo único diferente es que Francesco tenía el ego del tamaño de Júpiter y algunas veces tendía a ser ocioso a más no poder. Aun ahora me pregunto cómo acepte ser su pareja... ser su esposo hasta llegar ahora que soy su viudo. —Viktor se relamió los labios viéndolo con aire casi adorativo.

—El amor que se refleja en tus ojos, tu lenguaje corporal... Es la respuesta a eso que acabas de decir —Lightning lo miró, ligeramente sonrojado y avergonzado ¿Que era tan evidente? Menuda pena...—Fue un hombre muy afortunado de tener a alguien que lo amara con la misma intensidad con la que vivió sus últimos días... ¿La figura te la dio él?

—Si... Me propuso matrimonio con ella, el anillo estaba en la cabeza del... "cisne" —no quería dejar ver de dónde salió la forma. Era algo que quería mantener casi en secreto, que solo Francesco supiera su adoración a aquella franquicia. Decirlo era como quitarle parte del encanto que debía mantenerse intacto—. Era no-se-cual aniversario de noviazgo y me lo pidió... Casi me desmayo del susto.

—Al menos lograste decir que sí.

—Parecía un Husky emocionado, no paraba de besarme la cara. —su risa dejó frío a Viktor.

Así que _esa_ era una risa feliz de Lightning. Evidentemente lo había escuchado reír ya varias veces, Lightning no llegaba a ese punto de depresión de querer morirse a cada paso. Sin embargo, sus demostraciones de alegría no eran del todo vividas, se sentían medianamente apagadas y le traían al curiosidad de cómo sería _verdaderamente_ feliz.

Escucharlo hablar de Francesco lo hacía saber que el italiano **es** un punto clave en su vida, que intenta que siga siéndolo sin sufrirlo; No olvidarlo, tenerlo presente como algo bello en su existencia y seguir adelante con ello.

Ahora también figuraba la idea de porque ofreció a ellos venir a Italia. No era cuestión de _gran_ amistad como lo sería con viejos amigos del rubio, sino cuestión de traer a gente ignorante del asunto con la cual alejarse de todo lo pesumbroso del asunto, de quienes también lo conocieron y podrían extrañarlo de la misma forma o menos sentida.

No lo molestaba en lo absoluto, no lo consideraba una mala intensión más que tener tiempo en paz en un país que no debía estigmatizarse en el por quién había rondado junto a él las bellas tierras. Dio un largo suspiro, sacando una conclusión que seguramente a Yuuri le iba a traer curiosidad.

— Si él era un husky... ¿Tu que eres? —preguntó, buscando cambiar ligeramente el tema para llegar a uno completamente ajeno al italiano, quizá explicarle su forma de enlazar a todos en cuantos de hadas no le resultase raro al americano. El rubio reanudo la marcha.

—Pues... En un principió me considere un Golden, por el pelo rubio, también por lo inquieto. Luego Francesco me dijo que parecía un poddle... La idea no es mala. Comer, dormir, ser bonito, es tal cual yo. —hizo una expresión coqueta y juguetona, Viktor rio con los nervios subiéndole por la garganta ante la aquello.

No debería ser normal sentirse medianamente acalorado por algo así de travieso de parte de otro hombre que no era su marido.

—No me parece mal, un caniche... ¡Por algo Makkachin se lleva tan bien contigo! —afirma sonriente—. Aunque yo... te veo más como un cisne.

— ¿Cisne?

—Ajá.

—No tengo demasiado cariño por las plumas, normalmente me dan alergia, apenas puedo mantener en mi brazo a un ave por alrededor de cinco minutos antes de empezar a morir por falta de aire. —explica entrecerrando los ojos y recordando lo inflamado que se ponía ante aquel objeto del demonio.

—Ouh... Eso no lo sabía... ¿conoces el lago de los cisnes?

—Hombre, practique ballet, ya lo sabes. —lo miró con aire ofendido.

—Pues ahí está, me recuerdas mucho al cisne.

— ¿Y tú quién serías señor cuento de hadas? ¿El narrador?

—Creo que es la primera vez que alguien me hace considerar un "personaje". Usualmente nadie me entiende muy bien cuando hablo del tema—hace una especie de adorable puchero—. Pero bien... Yuuri es el _cerdito_ vuelto Principe, Yuri sería como _Tinker bell_ , Otabek un caballero... siempre que conozco a alguien lo coloco en algún cuento.

— ¿Dónde pondrías a Francesco?

—sería tu principe.

—Solo le estas inflando el ego en el más allá. —saca la llave del auto y abre la puerta.

— ¿Lo prefieres pirata? Tu dilo y te encontrare las semejanzas que gustes. —Lightning alzó una ceja con postura ligeramente insinuante.

Muchos de los que pasaban se los quedaban viendo, preguntándose muy disimuladamente gracias al cielo si aquello era coqueteo o estaban simplemente jugando, pues le aire que tenían no era del todo amistoso, sobre todo el peli plata, quién en su postura se llevaba una medilla de discreta proposición.

Tomaron de básicamente todo y aunque Lightning se quejo hasta el hartazgo, Viktor pagó la mitad de ese enorme mercado que hicieron. El problema con los que querían entender es que hablaban en inglés y a Viktor se le escaba una que otra palabra rusa, por lo cual era imposible captar en su plenitud que ocurría.

Si, al menos en esa zona, al gente era un poco chismosa.

— _¡Mamma guarda, é Lightning McQueen!_ —Viktor bajo la mirada y se topó con un niño señalando a Lightning con ojos refulgentes y emocionados. La mujer se notaba apenada por el comentario de su hijo.

— _Mi dispiace, ha una fissazione molto forte e ... Mi dispiace._ —balbucea la mujer tomando la mano del infante de alrededor de seis años. Lightning dejo las bolsas en el asiento trasero y se aproximó al infante.

— _Non è un problema. Hey ... se sai chi è il migliore giusto?_ —guiña el ojo, sonrojando al muchacho. Lightning se hizo atrás un mechón de cabello—. _Vuoi fare una foto?_ —ofrece, pues es lo más típico. El niño bajo la mirada y tomó de la bolsa que cargaba su madre una flor, una rosa de color amarillo.

— _Se mi piacerebbe, ma ... sei triste_. —Lightning vaciló y tomó la flor. Sacó su celular y saco la foto con el niño y su madre, la cual más roja no podía estar.

—Kachow~—dijo a modo de despedida, dándole un beso en al mejilla y despidiendo con la mano. Entró al auto y se apoyo en el volante, cerrando la puerta. Viktor lo imito y se lo quedo mirando—. Al volver aquí... Lo que menos esperaba es que me dijeran que luzco mal.

— ¿ah?

—me sentía listo para estar aquí, permanecer sin derrumbarme, pero es... más complicado de lo que pensé. —admite recostándose por completo con la flor en la mano, haciendo pequeños cortes por las espinas de la flor.

Viktor acabó curioso por la conversación que tuvo con el niño para terminar en ese estado. Tampoco sabía que coño era _Kachow_ a pesar de lo mucho que Lightning lo repetía. Se ofreció a conducir, esto solo sirvió para ofender al americano que iba con una morisqueta durante todo el camino de regreso a casa.

Estuvieron en absoluto silencio, el ruso no podía evitar pensar que, aunque Lightning se mantuviera, no quería decir que supiera continuar, como si al mantenerse en pie y completo, la capacidad de moverse estuviera nula.

Una vez en la casa se dispusieron a hacer la cena, lo cual fue un completo desastre. Lightning cocinaba simple, no era algo gourmet por la hora y al flojera que lo llenaba; Yuuri cocina comida de aire oriental; Viktor quemaba todo lo que tocaba así que acabaron sucumbiendo a una simple cena de tequeños hechos por Lightning a falta de delicadeza de sus huéspedes y fritos por Otabek, el único que no le temía al aceite

Aunque llevaba una tapa de olla como escudo, dejó a criterio de todos si es realmente un valiente.

—Por-amor-de-dios ¡Quiten esa película! —exigió Yuri con la boca llena, habían hecho tequeños para al menos veinte personas.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —pregunta Yuuri con los mofletes llenos cual ardilla.

—Es una película de perritos, esas No son buenas para ver rodeado de tanta gente y comiendo. Me hace sentir como esas mujeres solteronas y lloronas que engordan para pasar la pena de no contar con una pareja. —explica, Lightning rodo los ojos, estirándose en el sofá, sin molestarse en preguntar si a Viktor le molestaba que tuviera su melena en su hombro.

Realmente estaba a poco de usar al matrimonio como su cama. Y ninguno de los dos se quejaba.

—Están pasando Resident Evil señor machito, ponla si quieres... ya te has comido doce, espera—dio un manotazo pequeño a Otabek que muestra un ligero puchero—. O titanes del Pacifico...

—Titanes del pacifico. —coincidieron los menores de la sala. Makkachin y Niko dormían en un sillón que había cercano a la ventana.

—Hay otras cosas que

— ¡Titanes del pacifico! —Yuuri miró a otro lado, inflando los mofletes, ya era obvio que la opción no iba a ser cambiada.

—Muy triste, veremos _Black Swan_. —arrebató el control de las manos de Yuri y puso lo que dijo.

Lightning se mantuvo en silencio con respecto a la película, no le importaba demasiado que pusieran mientras pudiera seguir comiendo. Aunque se quejaron, Otabek y Yuri prestaban bastante atención a la película, no siendo el caso del americano que acabó durmiéndose por el cansancio que significaba viajar y el cambio de horario.

— ¿Recuerdan que les dije que Lightning era el cisne? —quitaron su vista de la pantalla para centrarla en el peli plata, quién si veía, de manera ausente, pero veía.

—Si... ¿Qué con eso? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Creo que... Lightning sería más el Cisne negro. —murmuró con cierta tristeza, jugando con el cabello largo y lacio que descansaba ahora en su regazo, el americano acabó cayendo a sus piernas y no le molestaba en lo absoluto que estuviera ahí descansando.

No se dieron nada al respecto para el cambio de papel, continuando con su atención a lo que veían, interiormente si tenían curiosidad, sin embargo, la escena final del baile les hacía desear que Viktor no lo considerara así.

El peli plata suele ser bastante perceptivo y por ello conocía la manera de enlazar una cosa con otra, la pregunta de que era lo que vio junto a Lightning aquel periodo de tiempo fuera de casa los hacia pensar en lo peor, en que algo lo había hecho confesar alguna cosa que desconocían.

Ya sería el día de mañana, por ahora, se limitarían a acompañarlo de la manera más extraña en la que cinco personas pudieran dormir en un sofá de tres con forma de **L**. Yuuri fue el último en dormirse, clavando su vista en una de las fotos enmarcadas donde Lightning y Francesco exhibían un enorme trofeo, vistiendo sus atuendos de corredores.


	5. Calore

Me encierro en mi caparazón por miedo a ser herido de nuevo.

 **5 - Calore**

—Sabes... recibí un pago por adelantado, podría ir a California por unos días si quieres, tengo con quien quedarme. —Lightning guardó lo que faltaba en la gran maleta, la cerró y suspiró viendo a la mujer italiana.

—Estoy bien Eleonora, si vas a ir por Turismo hazlo, pero no por mí. —pidió con lastimera sonrisa, Eleonora lo vio con cierta desilusión.

—Puedes llamarme si lo necesitas.

—Tranquila, lo hare. —asegura bajando las escaleras.

Al salir de la vivienda encontró a sus acompañantes peleando entre ellos... o a Yuri peleando con todos mientras Viktor, Otabek y Yuuri aguantaban su berrinche por lo que sea que fuese el tema de disputa en esta ocasión.

Una suave y desapercibida risa salió de sus labios de solo verlos. Eleonora lo miró con atención y negó suavemente con la cabeza, esbozando una tranquila sonrisa. Alegraba a su alma saber que Lightning estaba avanzando, de forma lenta, pero avanzaba con éxito en superar lo ocurrido.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, ella no lo haría y la sorprendía con creces que su ex-nuero pudiera hacerlo.

— Niños, niños ¿No pueden estar dos segundos sin matarse? Voy a pensar que necesitan una nana. — broma Eleonora con una sonrisa traviesa, Yuri enrojeció más de lo que debería ser humanamente posible, susurrando y farfullando un montón de excusas para sus arranques.

— lástima que no pudimos turistear más. — lamentó Yuuri con sinceridad, Italia le pareció tanto o más preciosa que España.

— Serán bienvenidos a mi casa si deciden venir otra vez. — asegura Eleonora, Yuuri asintió suavemente hacia ella.

— también están los parientes de Luigi y Wildo, uno de ellos se encarga de un hotel, seguramente van a conseguir un buen descuento con ellos— medita el rubio poniendo la última maleta en la cajuela del auto, aunque apenas cabía ahí dentro —. Niko, Makkachin, al auto. —el caniche marrón obedeció, Niko se mantuvo frente a Lightning, moviendo la cola.

—Eso quiere decir que no debes irte. — burló Eleonora. Lightning tomo al cachorro en brazos.

— Quiere decir que adora destrozar el jardín que en California no tengo. Por supuesto que esta casa le gusta más. — metió al animal en el auto. Otabek, Yuri y Viktor siguieron el mismo ejemplo.

— Me gustaría ir con ustedes al aeropuerto, pero entre mi auto dañado y mis deberes con la empresa. — rascó su cabeza con cierta molestia, Lightning negó suavemente y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Tranquila. Avisare cuando estemos en el aeropuerto... En el avión... en california... — continúo dadas las miradas que Eleonora estaba dirigiendo, esas típicas de madre aguardando escuchar lo que quiere. Una vez satisfecha sonrió.

— Que les vaya bien. — da un beso a la mejilla de Lightning y este finalmente se sube al auto, arrancando tras unos segundos.

— ¿En qué trabaja? No parece muy ocupada. — pregunta Yuri curioso.

— Es dueña de un banquete para fiestas, siendo la dueña no tiene tanto que hacer. Se volvió una furia apenas sugerí que debía pagar los arreglos, Francesco más bien se rió como imbécil y me dejó con ella.

— Es una gran ventaja, igual a tener un amigo peluquero. — Yuri bufó y Otabek soltó una seca carcajeado por la reacción. tenía unos mechones de purpura oscuro, no se notaba tanto, pero al caerse el tinte se verían rubios.

— Me vas a sonrojar. — burló con una mano en la mejilla.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al aeropuerto, registrar el equipaje y tomar asiento para esperar a que se hiciera la ora en que el vuelo partirá con destino a Estados Unidos. la normativa del aeropuerto es estar al menos tras horas antes y ya están acomodados para tres horas de aburrimiento.

Yuri reventó la bomba de chicle que hacía al momento de fijarse en cierta publicidad en una de las grandes vallas que hay incluso dentro del lugar, dio varios toques al hombro de Lightning que intentaba decidir si ir a comer o recorrer el lugar nada más.

— ¿Um? Ah, eso, inicio en unos tres meses ¿Quieres entradas? Puedo conseguirlas fácilmente. — Yuri apuntaba un anuncio del inicio de la Copa Pistón, en el cual exhiben su auto con un horrendo color azul.

— Algunas veces olvido que eres corredor, que vives de ello, estás tan relajado que la vida parece darte todo lo que tienes. — comenta Viktor con una sonrisa de corazón. el americano sufrió un tic en la ceja, vamos que eso se antojaba casi ofensivo.

—Podría decirse lo mismo de ustedes. — su sonrisa tensa identificaba que se había ofendido al menos un poco. Yuuri ladeó al cabeza.

— No recuerdo haber escuchado que participaras el año pasado. — acoto el japonés, Yuri volvió a reventar el chicle.

— ¿Qué diferencia hay entre este año y el otro? — Otabek dio un fuerte codazo a las costillas del ruso rubio, quien casi cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, el kazajo no quiso medir su fuerza. Lightning miró de manera ausente la publicidad, dando golpes al suelo con la punta del pie izquierdo y cruzando los brazos.

— No estuve bien el año pasado, me aconsejaron no participar y alguien me relevó. Este año es de prueba, si no doy un buen desempeñó me sacaran del equipo y quien me relevó será la nueva titular. — explica, Viktor entrecerró los ojos ante la información que acaba de escuchar.

— ¿Y Qué hay de ti?

— Entrenador. Sé que no es eterno, pero quiero estar algunos años más como corredor... Es algo que necesito, en verdad lo necesito. — enfatizó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

Ya le habían dicho cantidad de veces que debería retirarse, de ese modo su historial y memoria se vería intacta ante la multitud. Sin embargo ¿Como podían pedir algo como eso? Correr era su vida y por más que fuese una "sugerencia" sonaba a una orden implícita que no iba a escuchar aun cuando al repitiera sin cesar.

Es su vida, su carrera, su velocidad... ¡Es su todo! Él iba a decidir cuándo acabaría todo, no los demás que pretendían sacar provecho de su imagen en un mil por ciento. Además, así conoció a Francesco, así le hubiera gustado verlo... Tan libre y obseso por ser más rápido como de costumbre.

No dejándolo todo para ser entrenador por culpa de la depresión que ocasiona su partida. Alguien muy cercano se había reído un poco de aquello, más que volverse una actividad que causa tristeza por su implicación a su difunto marido, se hizo una razón de fuerza que es fundamental para continuar con su vida.

Viktor dio una palmada a la espalda de Lightning, comprendía aquel sentimiento de no querer ser separado de lo que más lo apasiona, aunque en este caso es de parte del mundo los que exigen su partida y no él mismo. De cierta manera es reconfortante, quiere decir que Lightning no está del todo estancado.

Tras una escandalosa comida como las que tuvieron toda su semana en Italia, en la que Yuuri derramó su batido sobre una chica que en lugar de molestarse lo abrazó y pidió una foto aun con toda la bebida encima, recorrieron el lugar comprando una que otra cosa, mayormente de comer para así mordisquear durante el vuelo aparte de lo típico que ofrece en él.

Ahora, el problema es hacer que Lightning se separe de la vidriera de una tienda de juguetes, aunque los cuatro lo intentaron, el rubio aprecia un niño pequeño haciendo una pataleta por querer comprar lo que fuera que estaba viendo. Tenía un nombre, pero con la exasperación de verlo tan enfrascado en algo tan infantil los pone un poco mal.

— ¡¿Como pueden insinuar que no entienden lo tiernos que son?! Son demasiado lindos, quiero comprar al menos uno. — lloriquea viendo el muñeco de felpa en el exhibidor.

— Sissi, claro, lindo, falta media hora para abordar el maldito avión y está al otro puto lado de este lugar. Así que deja la tontería y- ¡Ahora que haces!? — Lightning tanteaba sus bolsillos. El verdadero problema en este momento es que Lightning no contaba con su billetera, es decir... Donde estaba su tarjeta de crédito para comprarse los muñecos que tanto quería.

— Hay muchas tiendas en Estados unidos donde puedes comprar cinco de cada uno ¿por qué insistir ahora? — gimió Yuuri entrando en la desesperación contagiada de Lightning.

— ¡Porque siempre que viajaba me gustaba comprar algo? Es una mala manía, no puedo regresar sin nada nuevo.

Culpaba a Francesco, Eleonora y Shuu pro esto, ellos tenían esa maña y se la terminaron pegando, por ello si actitud en este instante es consecuencia de las acciones de sus amistades y pareja. Otabek toó uno de los muñecos y sacó su billetera, con el ceño fruncido y dando la tarjeta a la encargada que intentaba aguantarse la risa por el espectáculo que ocurría el día de hoy frente a ella.

Yuri con resignación lo imitó, Yuuri, aunque tardó en escoger cogió uno y Viktor también. Al terminar de pagar entregaron las cuatro bolsas al rubio, Otabek lo cogió de la muñeca y tirando del aturdido americano llegaron hasta la puerta de abordaje, una larga fila se exhibía para entregar los boletos de avión.

Una vez en la nave Lightning veía los cuatro peluches de forma cilíndrica con motivos de personajes Disney. Que decir, es un infantil de mucho cuidado y es algo que los patinadores no tardaron en notar. Muchas de las camisas de Lightning eran de películas, cómics e incluso las ropas de cama contenían figuras animadas.

Era como ver a un niño muy grande.

— ¿Por qué los compraron? Pensé que iba a tirarme del cabello para alejarme de ahí. — admite apretando entre sus manos el que tenía motivo de ornitorrinco aguamarina.

— Yuri lo hizo por la figura, creo que se siente un poco culpable — responde Viktor en un susurró, Lightning acarició suavemente al muñeco. Yuri había escogido ese, Viktor a un personaje de una película nueva de motivo mexicano, Otabek a Mickey y Yuuri a Minnie con un adorable abrigo de unicornio alado.

— Pensé que te animaría, luces deprimido — respondió Yuuri viendo por la ventana como el avión ascendía. Lightning se mordió la lengua ¿Enserio? Pensó estar disimulando bien — Además, nos trajiste de viaje... Somos amigos ¿No es normal?

—Sí, supongo que sí. —miró al techo un instante, pensativo.

Tenía tiempo sin estar con sus amigos, los cuales mantuvieron la distancia hasta que se sintiera preparado, agradecía que tuvieran esa clase de tacto con él, ya venía siendo hora de actuar como él mismo, aun si no lo fuera, aun si doliera.

—Saben... Ya que he visto como patinan lo mismo sin parar y como se rompen el culo contra el hielo... ¿les gustaría ir a ver mi auto? Dar una vuelta tal vez... —ofrece, los ojos de Yuri brillaron con emoción ante la propuesta. Yuuri sudó y tartamudeo en japonés una que otra cosa que Lightning lograba entender.

Pues Shuu decía exactamente las mismas bobadas al estar avergonzado.

—Lo tomaré como un sí, preparen sus estómagos, si fuera fácil todos podrían hacerlo. —se acurrucó en su asiento con una complacida y traviesa sonrisa en sus labios. Apenas llegara a su hogar llamaría a unas cuantas personas y de ese modo retomaría su vida finalmente... Esperaba poder hacerlo.

* * *

— ¡El rayo de mis ojos! ¡El mano, manita, pata, patita! ¡Mi lucero rubio y esplendoroso!

— ¡CRUZ YA CÁLLATE!

— ¿Deberíamos hacernos notar aquí o los dejamos que sigan haciendo esta clase de ritual? —pregunta Yuuri por lo bajo, Viktor mantuvo la sonrisa tensa.

Lightning tenía a una mujer morena de cabello negro pegada a su espalda, con pegada me refiero a que literalmente se cree un koala y el rubio una rama de árbol de eucalipto. Ella, al contrario que Lightning, vestía de amarillo con letras azules.

Lightning, al igual que siempre vestía de rojo con letras en amarillo, naranja y blanco. Una vez tiro a la mujer con toda la brusquedad existente se sacudió la ropa con una mueca de fastidio. Cruz se levanto y le beso la mejilla de manera muy sonora y evidente, dejando su mejilla con una marca carmín de pintalabios.

—Me alegre tanto cuando me dijiste que vendrías, necesito al maestro de maestros aquí para poder funcionar... ¡Este sitio es muy aburrido sin ti! —lloriquea con drama. Lightning rueda los ojos—. ¿Quiénes son estás personas tan agraciadas...? ¿Puedo quedarme con alguna? —pregunta en susurros, pegada a Lightning.

—Ellos son Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki, están casados, así que aleja esa mirada de ellos, solterona de mierda—advierte, Cruz hizo un puchero—. Y ellos son Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek Altin... Si no son pareja, no sé qué son, así que has lo que quieras, atente a las consecuencias de machacar tu orgullo femenino si son homosexuales.

—Todo lo que te rodea es homosexual... al menos así la mayoría del tiempo.

—No es culpa mia que de un segundo a otro mis amistades sean así —bufa cruzándose de brazos—. Ella es Cruz Ramírez, mi actual entrenadora... aunque yo soy quién la cuida a ella; y jefa de Pits.

—Un gusto conocerte. —corearon. Otabek y Yuri tenían las mejillas de un marcado color rojo por la vergüenza producida de las palabras de Lightning con respecto a ellos.

—vaya, cuanta sincronía... ¿Qué dijiste que eran?

—Patinadores.

—Uy... Va a costar—comento con una maligna sonrisa en los labios y las manos en su cintura—. Bueno, primero lo primero, permitiré que usen los autos mientras Lightning o yo conduzcamos. Tenemos dos a nuestra disposición... El de él, que es nuevo, apenas será estrenado está temporada y el mio.

—Quiero con Lightning. —Lightning de repentinamente tironeado por los patinadores, Cruz tuvo un fuerte tic en la ceja.

—E-es que a ti no te conocemos y... Esto da un poco de miedo. —explica Yuuri con una nerviosa sonrisa, abrazando el brazo del americano.

—Al menos uno debe ir conmigo, no quiero forzar mucho el auto por hoy —Se vieron entre ellos, considerando a quién tirar al tiburón. Yuri empujó a Viktor que casi se cae de boca—. ¡bien! Frenteforov conmigo y el resto con Lightning. Deben cambiarse y... ¿Qué? —Otabek había alzado la mano por no querer interrumpirla.

— ¿Por qué corres tu también? —la duda se lo iba a comer vivo, pues no tenía mucho sentido aquello.

—Ella me suplanto el año pasado. También está que mi patrocinador se alió con Dinoco y por lo tanto formo parte de su línea de corredores... Hay varios otros, pero decidí que Cruz era al mejor para el trabajo. —La mujer se infló de orgullo ante los halagos.

—Oh... Ya... Aunque no la recuerdo.

—Cuando veas su auto te sonara, créeme, soy experto en hacer diseños llamativos y el suyo no fue la excepción —reconoció con sonrisa creída—. Ahora, iré a revisar un par de cosas, cámbiense y avísenme cuando estén listos.

— ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho? —preguntó Viktor curioso por la interacción tan cercana y confiada que existía entre ambos corredores.

—No tanto como otras de sus amistades, peros i... Hubo un momento en el que tuvo una caída horrible y me asignaron a mí a ayudarlo a motivarse, fue más fácil de lo que imagine—susurró lo último con cierta frustración—. Pero me hizo tan feliz ayudarlo... Desde pequeña iba a sus carreras, a todas ellas, quería ser corredora como él, aunque...

— ¿Qué? —Yuuri ladeo la cabeza, viéndose a sí mismo en Cruz.

—No lo pude hacer—confesó con incomodidad—. Me paralice, entre como motivadora y jefa de Pits... Lightning aseguró que, si podría hacerlo, me dejó en una de sus carreras usando su número... casi nos matan por esa tontería, pero como no era al final no fue la gran cosa. Me integraron al equipo de corredores y en algunas ligas yo soy la que lleva el nombre de Dinoco.

—Oye, eso suena genial... me suena a alguien. —Yuri vio significativamente al japonés que acabo con las mejillas rojas.

—sin él no sería así, Lightning abrió mis posibilidades... El año pasado no dejó a nadie más tomar su lugar, así que fui yo quién lo representó... Gane por él... Gane por Francesco. —suspiró con aire melancólico.

— ¿Tu...?

—Sé que Lightning no está bien, puedo sentirlo... Estuvo más de un año alejado de todo y de todos. Si hubiera podido, hubiera corrido él... Lo hacía por él y Francesco también, ambos se dirigían el premio al otro.

—Eran muy unidos. —afirma Otabek ante la impresión que daba lo dicho.

—Creo que demasiado, me hubiera gustado que no lo fueran, así no sufriría tanto que se haya ido. Espero que pueda hacerlo bien, retornarlo todo y continuar como sé que quiere... Por Francesco, no sé, compitieron tantas veces juntos que no me sorprendería que esto sea una manera de decirle adiós.

—Ya veo... Es más profundo de lo que pareciera. —refunfuña Yuri de brazos cruzados.

—Créeme, con Lightning, _todo_ es más complicado de lo que aparenta, es casi un don que tiene para hacer lo sencillo difícil, aun no sé cómo lo hace. —hace un puchero, rieron levemente ante el gesto de la latina.

Que decir al respecto de estar en un auto de carreras... Yuuri acabó vomitando sin hacer siquiera media vuelta, su estomago no fue capaz de soportarlo y es que nunca había ido a una velocidad tan bestial. Lightning no pudo evitar reírse como un maniático por aquello. Aparentemente era hilarante.

Yuri pudo resistirlo, aunque al finalizar se mantuvo acostado en el suelo viendo el cielo, abriendo el traje de carreras para que el aire entrara a sus pulmones por los poros de su piel tal vez. Otabek lo resistió bastante bien sin una explicación, realmente pudieron dar dos vueltas, Lightning y el kazajo creaban una extraña mezcla de adrenalina que combinaba perfectamente,

El peli plata... fue un caso aparte, pues estuvo bien unos cinco minutos y a los otros cinco acabo tan pálido como una hoja, cayéndose de repente y desmayándose al final. Yuuri casi se infarta por ver la reacción de su esposo.

— ¿Qué coño le hiciste? Esperaba esto de Yuuri, no de él.

—Digamos que mis dudas a mitad de una curva debieron dejarlo perturbado y con un efecto de retraso. —rió con nerviosismo la morena, Lightning le dio un lepe en la frente.

—Quién va a acabar desmayado seré yo si sigues dudando en las curvas.

—Tus curvas son las que me hacen dudar, _mi amor._ —dijo en español, Lightning se puso igual de rojo que su auto... El cual de momento es azul, pero ya pondría grito al cielo por ello después.

— ¡te voy a...! —quería ahorcarla por decir tantas tonterías.

—Ah~ me encanta ver que estás mejor de lo que esperaba—admite, Lightning al vio con incomodidad—. ¿has hablado con alguien más?

—No... Bueno, intente hablar con Mate y con Sally, pero estaban ocupados cuando llame, no intente más. —explica rascándose la nuca un tanto avergonzado. Yuuri escuchaba con atención la conversación a pesar de estar al pendiente de su sensible esposo.

—Supongo que... algo es algo, por favor dime que lo vas a seguir intentando, quiero verte una buena temporada metido en Radiador Spring haciendo tonterías con Mate, hablando con Luigi y Wildo... pasear con Sally tal vez. Incluso llamar a Raoul, Shuu.

—Lo hare Cruz, no tienes porque especificarlo, lo hare, solo que, será a mi ritmo, no es uno tan lento. —mira a otro lado nervioso, no estaba seguro de poder rápido esta vez, posiblemente no pudiera hacerlo, aunque lo intentara, la expectativa de las conversaciones que vendrían lo alteraban en gran medida.

Porque todas serian iguales e incluso debería de repetirlas.

—Hey... me preocupa que te quedes-

— ¿Estancado? No lo haré. Créeme, Cruz, lo estoy haciendo tal como me dijeron que lo hiciera, sigo cada instrucción y-

Su celular empezó a sonar de forma repentina, al ver la pantalla marcaba un número desconocido, con un suspiro contesto la llamada con voz monótona y aburrida. Cruz lo miraba, esperando que dijera en voz alta que se trataba de Mate, Sally, Shuu... ¡Quién fuera!

— ¿Diga?

— _El traje rojo siempre te luce bien, sobre todo con el cabello rubio ¿Podrías darte la vuelta?_ —La expresión de Lightning fue todo un poema viendo a todos lados.

— ¿Lightning?

— _La chica parece preocupada ¿le has dicho algo? Pobrecilla, sería una pena inmiscuirla, sin embargo, no esta nada mal, si no me equivocó es latina... Eh-eh, gírate a la derecha, me gusta tu nuca._

— ¿pasa algo malo? —pregunta Otabek notando la tensión que se cargaba Lightning.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué llame a...? —Cruz veía los labios temblorosos de Lightning, quién repetía sin cesar el nombre—. A-ah claro, claro... Ya vuelvo. —con la mayor naturalidad del mundo fue a tomar sus cosas, sin lucir sospechosa mientras Lightning escuchaba lo que sea que esa mujer en la línea dijera.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Debó pagar o algo para que me dejen tranquilo? —pregunta con los dientes apretados, alejándose parcialmente, no queriendo ser escuchado por los cuatro patinadores, pues Viktor por fin estaba reaccionando.

— _¿Tu? Para nada, cielo. Eres el premio mayor, así que solo debes seguir unas sencillas instrucciones para que llene de balas él lugar y todos los que se encuentran ahí... ¿O quieres ver que tan bien te luce otra clase de rojo...? Qué bonita expresión haces._

Se llevó una mano a la boca por imaginarse aquello, temblando. Miró a Cruz por el rabillo del ojo, ella había colocado el altavoz y por ellos e podía escuchar mejor por el celular. Escucho un suave _voy en camino_ por la bocina.

—No pienso hacer nada que implique salir de aquí. Si necesitas algo, esperare a que vengas a hablar en persona como una mujer normal. —colgó la llamada y soltó el aire contenido.

—Muy divertido y todo, pero este hombre tiene la pinta de desmayarse de nuevo pronto ¿Nos llevas? —pregunta Yuri ayudando a Viktor a mantenerse en pie, aun pálido como un muerto. Lightning convulsionó internamente y se apresuró a impedirle el paso—. ¿Ah?

—Esperen un rato más... Hay cierto problema que deben atenderse antes de que podamos salir. —explica de forma parca, Yuuri entrecerró los ojos, aquello se le hizo raro, por no decir que Otabek tenía todas las alarmas mentales a todo lo que podían.

—Muy bien... —murmuró Yuuri no muy convencido al respecto, pero tampoco tenía otra opción, Lightning es quién los llevaría de regreso.

Pasaba bastante rato, tanto que comenzaba a atardecer y Lightning no parecía realmente preocupado, al menos no tanto como con la extraña llamada de la cual fue imposible no darse cuenta, pues hasta Cruz se había hecho una participe indirecta de ella.

— ¿Por qué no has estado con tus amigos? —preguntó Viktor, Lightning lo miro un instante para luego devolver su vista al suelo—. Si eras tan unido a ellos como a Fracchessco.

—Fran-ces-co—corrió con suavidad—. Si soy cercano a ellos, creo que viviría muerto de aburrimiento de estar sin ellos.

— ¿Y entonces?

—Es que... Sé que ellos se preocupan por mí, pero yo no podría cargar con eso, al menos no en ese momento. Quería estar un rato solo para poder pasar por mis estupideces ilógicas sin nadie preguntándome por ellas. Además... —se mordió el labio inferior y el peli plata lo observo con interés.

—Lightning no ha contado a nadie como murió Francesco Bernoulli. Aunque claro, eso se lo indique yo.

Apareció un hombre de ropa elegante, presencia imponente y que te hacia sentir cohibido, su cabello era de color platino y llevaba fedora. Su expresión era sumamente predadora por no decir que también se notaba confiado en lo que sea que lo había traído hasta ese lugar.

—Hola McMissile. —saludo en un susurro.

—Ya está todo arreglado, puedes ir con calma, fue un poco más grande de lo calculado, pero todo resulto bien. —informa con una pequeña sonrisa, palmeo la cabeza del rubio que asintió simplemente.

—Vamos.

— ¿Y él es...? —pregunta Yuri viéndolo de arriba abajo.

—Ah... Es un amigo mio, Flint McMissile, quizá lo vean por aquí rondando... a veces parece un satélite. —una seca carcajada salió de la garganta del agente.

—te encanta mi compañía, lo sabes bien _krasivyy_ —Viktor frunció levemente el entrecejo ante el apodo, aquello fue ruso, pudo entenderlo perfectamente—. Con respecto a lo otro-

—hablemos eso por teléfono, se me quitaron las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa hoy.

Y ciertamente, la calidez que lo había llenado el día entero se había esfumado por culpa de aquella extraña llamada junto al extraño personaje recién llegado, es como si alguien lo hubiera apagado, como una simple vela a la que soplan.

Se despidieron de Cruz, preguntándose que rayos había sido eso y notando el elemento que debían resaltar con los colores más chillones que pudieran existir:

» No ha contado a nadie como murió _Francesco Bernoulli_ «

De un modo u otro el italiano condicionaba multitud de acontecimientos en la vida de Lightning, estando muerto aprecia tener mayor participación que en vida para todos. El matrimonio no podía evitar la curiosidad que los invadía por el curioso cisne negro que se niega a exhibir la razón de sus plumas oscuras y que caen lentamente en agónico dolor por un principe que nunca llegará.


	6. Attractions

_Una persona cambia por dos razones: aprendió demasiado o sufrió lo suficiente_

 **6 - Attractions**

—Me marea de solo verlo ¿Como la gente puede divertirse con algo asi?

—Cuando te acostumbras todo es posible, más aún cuando te da dinero y una adrenalina incomparable a la última vuelta... intenta no pegarte tanto al muro, aun si es para practicar esa pirueta mortal de Hudson.

 _—Aja_

Yuurio vio a Lightning pasar en su auto rojo con brillante decoración, la cual sin duda es la manifestación de los tonos en que debe ser el alma del americano por naturaleza, apartando esta etapa de represión en proceso de sanación. Se limpió el sudor de la frente, hacía un calor infernal por el sol permanente y carencia de nubes en el cielo.

El japonés se encontraba en la pista de carreras junto a Cruz en lo que Lightning practicaba. Solo estaba él puesto que no avisó a Viktor ni al resto que Lightning los había invitado nuevamente. Tenía muchas dudas y no se encuentra seguro de si el rubio respondería en caso de sentirse un poco acosado por la índole de las preguntas

Miró de soslayo a Cruz que seguía dando indicaciones a Lightning a través del comunicador. Para Yuuri seguía siendo inentendible lo complicado que es aquello como para necesitar instrucciones de nadie. Sin duda las carreras es un tema complementa ajeno de su vida y entendimiento.

— ¿Por qué... —empezó a decir, Cruz apagó el comunicador —... ninguno de sus amigos estuvo con el? Tu la señora Eleonora nos han dicho lo mismo: Lightning sufrió mucho la muerte de Francesco, pero lo dejaron solo. —la curiosidad lo mataba y en ese tema solo otro que no sea Lightning podía responder.

—Bueno... Lightning siempre ha sido una persona muy sociable e inquieta, cuando ocurrió se aisló de forma literal y sabíamos que atosigándolo no íbamos a ganar nada. Iba al psicólogo, cambiaba de casa, se compro el perro y visitaba cada cierto tiempo el cementerio... Asumíamos que estaba bien... intentaba estarlo.

— ¿Esperaban a que el diera permiso para volver a hablar? ¿Qué si hacía algo en contra suya? Fue tomado muy a la ligera. —opina viendo al auto rojo pasar nuevamente frente a él.

—Lo vigilabamos... o bueno, McMissile lo vigilaba, si intentaba alguna tontería él lo detendria. Es posible que lo hiciera y no nos haya contado nada al respecto, pero... También es un hombre adultos que tiene bien puestos los pies sobre la tierra—se encoge de hombros—. Él sabría cuando era el momento indicado y ya lo vez... Practicando en el auto que tanto adora y teniendo un grupo de Whatsapp que no se calla ni a las cuatro de la madrugada. —tuvo un ligero tic en la ceja derecha.

—Puedo decir lo mismo. —suspira con una sonrisa nerviosa, Yuri, Otabek y Viktor se ponían a hablar por un grupo a esa maldita hora y todo por culpa de Lightning que duerme

—En fin, lo importante es que está de regreso. Tal vez no en la mejor forma, ni en las mejores condiciones, pero lo esta y con nuevas amistades, deberían ir a Radiador Spring, seguramente harán una fiesta. —la latina lucía entusiasmada, Yuuri no tanto.

Sin importar la situación o el motivo, no era muy fanático de las fiestas y rogaba que no los invitaran, así tendría que ahorrarse el mal rato de pensar en una excusa para no ir... Aunque si lo hacia, es muy probable que Viktor fuera aun si era solo o con los chicos y Lightning.

La idea se le hace especialmente horrible y engorrosa, sobretodo por quein es la ultima opcion en todo ese posible e hipotético asunto.

— Hey ¿pasó algo? ¡Quieres subirte? te prometo que esta vez no vas a vomitar. — sonría el rubio, el japonés no se había dado cuenta de en que momento habia estacionado el auto, lo peor es ue lo hizo justo frente a sus narices.

— No, nonono, para nada, estoy bien así — niega de inmediato de forma energética, Lightning hizo un puchero — ¿No te gustaría ir a bailar un rato? Viktor dijo que llegaría mañana y no tengo muchas ganas de ir a casa ahora.

No era mentira, pro falta de un plan o algo que lo impidiera, el ruso tuvo que hacer un viaje por-no-sé-que-cosa que tenía pendiente y eso quedaba en Ohio, ya que Yuuri no quiso acompañarlo -por venir a acompañar a Lightning- fue solo a su destino, no sin dejar al japonés con la promesa de regresar pronto para continuar las practicas, la -horrible-. dieta y por ultimo y no menos importante, dejarlo sin compañía por mucho tiempo.

Viktor es sin duda el prospecto de marido perfecto y obligado a su deber matrimonial, creando una especie de rutina y patrón que Yuuri agradece con todo su ser.

Claro, llega a sentirse un poco mal por haberse negado solo por venir a saber y estar con el americano, pero que más se va hacer, tampoco pueden estar pegado las veinticuatro horas del día como siameses, son un matrimonio, tampoco es para tanto y para algo están los amigos ¡no?

Al menos eso piensa sin parar con la necesidad de auto convencerse de que lo que ha hecho no es malo ni puede interpretarse como una pista o señal de una futura relación fuera de su perfecto matrimonio... No sería capaz de hacer algo así, jamás, igual que Viktor no lo haría...

No lo haría ¿ _verdad?_

—No suena mal, quizá librar un poco el estrés, comer algo después y no decir que te estoy corrompiendo a mantener tu peso ideal. —comenta con una expandida y maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios, Yuuri enrojeció analizando discretamente al americano.

Lightning seguía siendo un... Espécimen, por llamarlo de alguna manera, difícil de explicar para su cerebro lleno de estándares. Más bajo que su persona, la delgadez a pesar de tanta porquería que come así como el casi nulo ejercicio que podría ser una excusa para mantenerse así; rostro esterilizados, perfectamente formado sin nada que sea asimétrico, el cabello, forma del cuerpo, voz...

¡¿Es que el infeliz podía ser mas perfecto!? ¡Es como tener a un Viktor afeminado y rubio frente a él!

Claro, aquella belleza quimérica y etérea ha surgido justo después de la muerte del ser que tanto amó, pues en las fotos del pasado Lightning poseía una forma un poco más mundana, como menos perfecta en comparación con su esposo Francesco, quien era el destacado por "bendito por los dioses".

Así que quizá era una especie de karma en el que solo podía existir una persona bella en el planeta y no dos juntos en pareja, quién sabe.

Regresando al tema, no es que lo moleste, es que sencillamente lo tiene aturdido, como encandilado. Su actitud tampoco se salva, siendo característicamente coqueta y juguetona, casi como una insinuación a permanecer cerca para ser el destinatario de tan peculiares incitaciones involuntaria.

Que alguien traiga a Viktor y le ponga correa a su esposo, que sus lentes solo sirven de lupa y aumentan las bendiciones ajenas.

— Tierra llamando a Yuuri Katsuki ¿No estás acostumbrado a tener tanto sol encima o que te pasa? — interroga genuinamente preocupado por el japonés, Yuuri parpadeo varias veces seguidas antes de enrojecer.

— Si, creo que es el sol — se excusa viendo a otro lado —. ¿Vamos entonces?

— ¡Yo los acompa...! — Cruz tuvo una toalla llena de sudor en al cara antes de culminar con su exclamación — ¡LIGHTNING! —quisquilla con lágrimas de cocodrilo, viendo como este se alejaba corriendo mientras tiraba de la muñeca del japonés con tal de alejarse de la latina.

— ¡te veo mañana, estaciona el auto donde va y no olvides la sabana para que no se note la pintura! — indica cada vez más fuerte a medida que se alejando de ella, Cruz soltó un bufido, llena de frustracion —. Uff, estuvo cerca.

— ¿No te ha visto bailar? — pregunta ligeramente pícaro con una sonrisa divertida.

— Si lo ha visto pero a ti no y debo mantenerte virgen hasta que regrese tu esposo, que clase de amigo sería si permito que violen a un pequeño cerdito desprotegido. — justifica con fingido pesar.

— Eres mi salvador un cinturón de castidad, que bueno es tenerte de amigo. — bromea con vergüenza de su propio chiste imbécil.

Lighhtning le sonrió y se encaramó sobre el japonés sin mucha dificultad. Algunos trabajadores de la pista se los quedaban mirando pues no era normal de un año para acá ver a Lightning McQueen tan animado con nadie, apenas con su auto y es un objeto inanimado.

Aunque pensó en bajarse al principio, se quedó sobre la espalda de Yuuri, quien no se quejo en lo absoluto a pesar de lo complicado que resultaba caminar con un peso extra. Abrazándose más a él apoyo la cabeza sobre la de Yuuri, siendo apenas unos cinco o seis centímetros más alto no había casi diferencia.

Le recordaba mucho a Francesco, aunque él sacaba una cabeza de diferencia de estatura en los últimos momento, no pensó que se pudiera crecer tanto siendo ya un adulto. Yuuri tiene la espalda menos ancha, los músculos apenas un poco menos marcados que su difunto esposo...

Pero su cabello es igual de suave, el mismo aroma que ayuda a conciliar el sueño —Fran... —murmuró con repentino ataque de sueño, entrecerrando los ojos mientras pasan frente a los espejos que decoran la entrada del lugar y viendo algo que sin dudas no está ahí.

Francesco lo lleva en su en su espalda... Está ahí, con él...

— Em... Puedes seguir durmiendo, pero ¡Me das las llaves? — espabilo apenas un poco, bajando de la espalda ajena.

Sí... Igual hay tantas diferencias que debe poner por encima de las similitudes. La piel pálida y delicada de Yuuri, viniendo indudablemente de su ascendencia asiática; cabello completamente negro en un corte normal y tirando a largo, los ojos más achinados, voz menos gruesa, el acento...

Finalmente, no e Francesco.

— Lo siento, no he podido dormir mucho. — murmura sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su traje, que lleva solo de pantalón con la parte de arriba amarrada en la cintura, mostrándose en una camiseta negra que muestra sus brazos apenas trabajados y con una pequeña linea del tatuaje en su espalda.

— Tranquilo, no pasa nada. — asegura sonriendo gentilmente, Lightning se aparto el cabello de la cara en gesto nervioso por lo adorable que parecía Yuuri en ese instante.

Otro dato más, pro más que lo intentara, Francesco no podía lucir "adorable", sus propias facciones lo impedían de alguna forma, al menos de esta manera tan extrema que poseía el japonés. Solo existía una ocasión en la que Francesco podía ser _lindo_ y eso era cuando dormía, que se escapaba un pequeño hilito de baba por la comisura de sus labios, se hacía un ovillo o buscaba de apretujar hasta la muerte todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Tiene muchas fotos de él durmiendo, de las mejores que se pudieran tomar jamás, debería buscar ese álbum.

—Ya que esto es un plan imprevisto tendrás que acompañarme a casa en lo que me baño, cambio de ropa, entre otros asuntos varios que puede consumirnos una hora de práctica... debí haber sospechado de que íbamos a hacer algo asi. —mira ffe manera acusatoria el bolso que Yuuri había colocado en la parte trasera del auto.

—Puede decirse que si, ya lo tenía fríamente calculado. —rie nervioso, Lightning hizo un puchero al momento de encender el motor del auto.

...

El departamento de Lightning era sencillo y similar a la vivienda que habitaron por una semana en Italia. Existen dos opciones, Francesco contagió su estilo o viceversa y por ello ambos hogares son similares hasta en el detalle ligeramente más imperceptible de todos: falta Francesco Bernoulli, pues aun el, existe un ambiente asquerosamente lúgubre y digno de la película más deprimente de todas.

Se mantuvo sentado en el sofa de la sala con Niko echado sobre sus piernas. No contaba con la suficiente valentía para examinar todo aun si eera dde manera respetuosa o discreta. Es mejor asi, quieto, respetando por completo la privacidad de Lightning como buen amigo que es... si... eso... privacidad.

Privacidad que se fue a la mierda cuando su atención vino a ser captada por el tarareo que sale de la habitación de Lightning. Entreabrió la puerta con lentitud, observando por una pequeña abertura al interior de la habitación. Lightning tenia el cabello envuelto en una toalla y sacaba el resto de su ropa de los cajones, vistiendo solo un boxers rojo de liga negra.

 _Si te guío cuando ya no puedes ver pero al medio de la noche te diré el silencio yo tu nombre gritaré en él nombre del amor_

Cantó con tal expresión que no hace falta ser un genio en quien piensa al cantar, dando alguna que otra vuelta con el pelo ahora suelto y húmedo sobre su espalda, impidiendo visión al vistoso tatuaje que lleva.

 _Si hay locura si hay veneno en tu ser si hay tristeza que te hirió alguna vez yo te abrazo baila olvida los demás en el nombre del amor_

Yuuri trago grueso viéndolo vestirse, no usaba nada del otro mundo, una camisa holgada que dejaba a al vista uno de sus hombros, una licra negra, cepilla su cabello que moja la camisa por seguir húmedo...

 _Yo quiero declarar y a la luz santa gritar, me devuelves a la vida en el..._

— ¿Yuuri? — cerró la puerta de golpe, dejando un poco aturdido al americano.

Yuuri corrió a donde estuvo, agarrando a Niko con brusquedad y acariciándolo de forma tiesa —. Yuuri-

— ¡Yo no vi nada, no hice na...! ¡AY! — Niko saltó del regazos de Yuuri y se fue enfurruñado, no le había gustado la manera en que el japonés intento mimarlo y el no era un simple perrucho para estar aceptando esa clase de tratos, se estiró frente a Lightning que lo tomó del suelo.

— No te conocia esta clase de mañas cerdito — rie burlón y divertido —. Tranquilo, no me molesta, no estaba desnudo y nos oy tan pudiente como para sentir vergüenza de que me veas en bóxer... ¿Yuuri? Hey, Yuuri.

Pero nada pudo hacer, Yuuri seguía tan avergonzado como en un principio o mucho peor que al inicio. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de preguntar por la forma en que canta, el único problema es que lo único que saldrá de sus labios en este instante no serían más que boberias.

Lightning rió con suavidad y acarició los cabello negros de Yuuri, quien lo vio un instante tan solo para volverse una remolacha viviente, es en serio cuando dice no poder cuando el bochorno se apodera de su ser y que Lightning siga sonriendo angelicalmente no ayuda.

¡QUE ALGUIEN LO SALVE, QUE ALGUIEN SEA TAN AMABLE DE HACERLO! Hay un ángel de ojos azules y cabello rubio atentando contra su salud mental y un perro caniche mini toy atentando contra su integridad física.

* * *

— Así que se llevaban mal... Realmente me parece que sea increíble que lo odiaras tanto ante sy luego acabaras casándote con él. — comenta con verdadera impresión al respecto.

Lightning si respondía sus preguntas con respecto a Francesco, lo cual resultaba bastante extraño, pensó que lo evitara o no respondería absolutamente nada, ignorándolo en sepulcral silencio.

— Fue un hombre insoportable la primera... segunda... quizá hasta la quincuagésima vez que lo vi... Yuuri, eres un trozo de goma, mentalizate a que eres de goma, no quiero romperte por tu falta de concentración — bufa interrumpiendo a si mismo, Yuuri asintió avergonzado, bajando más hasta pegar su pecho del suelo.

— Lo siento. — balbucea, Lightning siguió ayudando a estirar.

— Como decía... Llegó un punto en el que intento ser menos fastidioso, dejaba de flirtear con mi novia de ese momento, me invitaba a salir con nuestros amigos... Se hizo más atento hasta que finalmente me dijoq ue quería algo conmigo.

— Con eso puedo interpretar que...

— Soy más un pansexual que Homosexual, nunca tuve un real problema con los géneros a pesar de que me pareció un poco extraño al principio por no haber tenido ninguna relación de esa índole. Francesco pro su parte... Siempre fue gay, solo que prefería mantener la información para la gente en al que confiaba, despues de todo, sabes como es el mundo cuando la gente te conoce.

— Busca de destruirte por cualquier medio sin importar lo que digan o hagan en el proceso, sin importar que tambien eres un ser humano. — suspira decepcionado y entristecido, sabía lo se sentia, imitó a Lightning en una postura que lo hacía pensar mucho en Yuri.

— Me contó que su coqueteo a mi novia era para que le prestara atención, al darse cuenta de que no captaba muy biens us intenciones simplemente cedió a al forma más normal y civilizada. — un ligero tic invadio su ceja derecha, recordando lor idiculo de aquello.

— Lo importante es que lo intento, supongo. — responde con una sonrisa forzada.

— salimos, lo hicimos, nos casamos, colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado. Hicimos muchísimas tonterías en el... corto tiempo que tuvimos juntos como matrimonio, la más imbécil fue ir a Italia , como si no hubiéramos estado nunca ahí. — musitó con tal ira, indiferencia y desdén que a Yuuri le pareció sumamente curioso.

Italia era un lugar demasiado bello como para que el rubio lo odiara, más aún por la actitud que había demostrado en su visita a aquel país, quizá esa salida en específico tenía algo en particular que hacía a Lightning odiarla.

— Recuerdo que una vez nos inscribimos en un concurso de baile, tenía el ego tan inflado que se creía poder ganar todo loq ue se atrevasara en su camino— comenzó a relatar—. si yo no hago todo lo que pude habriamos hehco el mayor ridículo de la historia, acabamos en tercer lugar solo porque sin querer empujamos a una de las prejas, rompimos su vestido y se fue llorando.

— Me lo puedo imaginar...

— Francesco tenía una debilidad horrible en las artes, cantar era significativo a quedrate solo, bailar apenas puede con un vals, salsa y un poco de bachata... lo demás era un desastre rotundo— carcajea divertidísimo de recordar aquello—. pero aun así...

— Lo querías, a pesar de ser algo tan opuesto.— murmuró adivinando los pensamientos del rubio con aire enamorado.

— Él no entendía muchas cosas de mis gustos. Mientras él adoraba los números, yo las letras, el jugaba todo el día y yo leía todo el día... Siempre uno junto al otro, hablando, casi sin prestar atención a nada...— volvió a una postura más normal, viendo el techo por un instante—. Vivíamos... Uno para el otro sin importar que tanto nos distanciaba y diferenciaba.

— hasta que se fue — culminó la idea, Lightning dio un largo suspiro—. Entiendo... Supongo que es algo lindo ¿Sabes? que puedas recordar tantas cosas buenas en medio de la tristeza que tienes por su partida... Quizá quiere decir que él está a tu lado, manteniendo esas memorias para que no llores y te sientas deprimido.

— Cierto que eres japonés.— negó suavemente ocn la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente.

— ¿Qué? Es algo que creo firmemente, los muertos siempre se mantienen a tu lado a pesar de que no los veas y no los sienten. te cuidan y buscan tu felicidad por más que los hayas odiado o por más que los necesites en ida y no en al muerte.— explica con cierta emoción.

Viktor se consideraba escéptico a la idea de tener a los fallecidos como un constante angel de la guarda, era más creyente de la idea de la reencarnación inmediata, al encontraba más lógica y creíble. Yuuri por su parte, permanecía creyente a su versión de ver el mundo, la encontraba como una idea más bonita, que de alguna manera ayuda a que las personas sigan adelante.

— No lo sé. A veces es mejor que simplemente... Descansen en lugar de tener más trabajo.— opina con humor, Yuuri rodó los ojos.

Comenzaron a practicar las rutinas que Viktor había hecho para Yuuri, aunque este no terminaba de adecuarse a ellas po razón que acababa frustrando a Lightning, que lo observaba e intentaba instruir en la medida de lo posible.

Llegado cierto punto, hacían algo distinto, Yuuri no hacía más que seguir loq ue Lightning hace y por ello acabó aprendiendo una coreografía hecha por el rubio y no al que su marido había hecho un poco a las prisas por tener el mismo deber con Yuri y Otabek.

Quizá pro eso no lograba hacerla bien, Viktor dividió su esfuerzo en cuatro personas: Yuri, Otabek, su persona y él mismo, por lo que tal vez no fuese la más adecuada. Lightning, por otro lado y usando un poco de la experiencia que tenía de su juventud llena de danza alcanzo a idear algo sobre la marcha.

Que necesitaba ser pulido y eso lo haría Viktor seguramente. Sin embargo y de momento, tienen algo con lo que Yuuri no hará un destrozo al momento de poner los pies sobre el hielo. El japonés lo vio con cierta ilusión por recibir su ayuda.

— Esto es distinto a lo que has hecho normalmente, perdona si es del todo tu estilo.— se rascó al cabeza y luego limpio el sudor de su frente. Analizándolo más de cerca... La rutina se veía un poco más femenina de lo que debería.

— Está perfecta, porque al fin y al cabo... la hiciste pensando en Francesco ¿No? Igual a cuando cantas.

Lightning tragó fuerte y comenzó a jugar con sus húmedos mechones de cabello. Ciertamente había pensando en que diría Francesco de verlo hacer esto, de dedicarsela en su cumpleaños no tan lejano en el calendario.

Ah... El cumpleaños de Francesco, con varias cosas en la cabeza lo había casi olvidado, bueno... Quien sabe que clase de señal era esa, si buena por estar con los pensamientos en algo más que el difunto, o malo por estar irrespetandolo con lo importante que fue en su vida. Ya nada podía ser gris con él. Que mierda.

— Puedo dedicarla a Viktor, arreglar algunos detalles y que sea como un regalo— comenta con emoción el japonés, que siempre se vio incapaz de hacer por sí mismo las coreografías para sus presentaciones, ahora con una en estado de diamante en bruto tenía su oportunidad—. Igual deberá saber qué haré porque es mi entrenador, pero es algo con lo que avanzar... ¿No?

— Si así lo quieres, es tu momento de brillar cerdito— alzó el pulgar y guiñó el ojo—. Siempre puedo ayudarte con esto, ya que estamos entrando en mi terreno, lo andrógino y afeminado... Estoya tu orden.— ofrece en tono falsamente coqueto y sensual. Yuuri enrojeció hasta las orejas.

— Yo bueno... necesitaría ayuda con algo más.—Lightning ladeó la cabeza como un confundido animalito.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Que más? Mientras no sea un trasplante de órganos ni prestarte mi ropa, creo que no habrá problemas.— bromea, aunque lo último no era tan en broma, dudaba que a Yuuri pudiera quedar su ropa y la acabaría dañando.

La amistad tiene el límite de perder sus pertenencias caras y en algunos casos, unico modelo, muchas gracias.

— Pues... ya que tu hiciste la coreografía... ¿por que no me haces una canción para ella?— pregunta con timida sonrisa.

— Yuuri. No tengo la más puta idea de como tocar un instrumento, a menos que no te importa que destruya guitarra tras guitarra en un intento vano por lograr un simple _Do._ —se cruza de brazos y Yuuri hace una mueca.

— Pu-puedo encontrar a alguien que haga lo instrumental y tu lo cantes, Otabek puede fusionar ambas cosas, el es bueno con la música y ese tipo de cosas.— tenía las manso sudorosas, necesitaba que Lightning aceptara.

Por algún motivo desconocido como muchos últimamente, tenía la necesidad de que Lightning dejara muy marcado que lo estaba ayudando y ya que la coreografía la había ideado él ¿Que mejor que identificarla con su voz en un canto sentido? Nadie mejor que él para dar la fuerza e ímpetu que la coreografía iba a necesitar.

— Bueno... si encuentro tiempo y logro escribir una canción, lo hare.

— ¡Gracias!— Yuuri se lanzó sobre le americano, tumbandolo al suelo en el proceso. Comenzaron a reirse como un par de idiotas sin reparar en quien los veía desde la puerta del salon de baile.

Viktor frunció un poco el entrecejo, apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo que llevaba puesto en ese momento. Resolvió el problema muchísimo antes, apenas tardó en ir y volver de un lado a otro, pensó en darle la sorpresa a Yuuri de que había regresado ante sy que podrían ir a cenar los dos solos... _No esperó que estuviera con lightning._

En este preciso instante no tiene del todo claro por quien siente envidia, su cabeza se halla en un caos horroroso que en parte, envidian a Lightning por lograr algo que él no pudo y es que Yuuri desarrolla iniciativa en coreografiar para sí mismo en lugar de depender de él -no que lo moleste-.

O que Yuuri sea capaz de sacar risas tan reales de Lightning, que el rubio confíe tanto en él para contar lo que había vivido junto a su amado y difunto esposo. Es un rasgo que no tiene con él, ni con Yuri u Otabek... solo _yuuri_ goza de aquella atención y lo siente tan malditamente injusto.

Resopló como si fuese un caballo, contando hasta diez y viéndolos continuar con su charla, aclaró con el mayor sigilo su garganta y logrando su sonrisa boba se apersonó alzando los brazos—Yuuri~ _Molniya~ V_ olví de mi tortura—. se anuncia abrazando a los dos, apretandolos en un intento de vaciar al menos un poco del estrés que significo verlos juntos.

— Que rapido.

— ¿Molniya?— Lightning lo miró extrañado por el apodo que el ruso usó con él.

— Es tu nuevo nombre. Con mucho cariño de mi para ti. — dio un sonoro beso a la mejilla de Lightning y Yuuri hizo una mueca por aquel gesto.

Entre los tres se empezaban a formar unas atracciones que no lograban comprender y tardarían tanto en hacerlo, que posiblemente les explotarían en la cara como una ola... o mejor dicho, un tsunami.

* * *

« _No puedes decir nada ¿Está claro? si lo haces y todo esto es público se hará peor y francamente ya has tenido suficiente... Creeme, es mejor así.»_

 _« ¿Por qué? decirlo, no decirlo... No me lo va a devolver... Nada de lo que perdí va a regresar y no tienen nada más que quitarme ya...»  
_

 _« Lightning...»_

 _« Amore...»_

 _« Fran... Fran por favor mírame... No me dejes... »_

 _« No me abandones... M-me prometiste que iríamos a esquiar a Ca-Canadá... »  
_

 _« Muerte hace más de doce horas... Lo lamento mucho»_

 _Y el sollozo el desdichado ha de continuar hasta que se conozca la verdad; en las tinieblas proseguirá las imágenes sin orden normal hasta que la sinceridad haga hablar al cisne de turbio plumaje necesitado de coraje aparte... Al final de todo... Sufrir en soledad es lo que a la muerte lo puede llevar._


	7. Conessioni

_Y entonces fingí que estaba bien, todos me creyeron, menos yo, sabía que todo dentro de mí, me dolía._

 **7 - Conessioni**

— ¡No es una playa nudista Viktor!

— Alguien por favor póngale el traje de baño...

— ¿¡Para que!? ¡sigue así Viktor!

— ¡CALLATE CRUZ!

Viktor hizo un puchero y acabó por ponerse el traje de baño que Yuuri tendió. El japonés se tapa los ojos con una mano, con la cara en un rojo furioso. La latina hizo un gesto ofendido quitandose lo que quedaba de su ropa antes de sentarse en la silla para tomar el sol.

Como si ya no fuera de un canela intenso. Piensa Lightning viéndola con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿me recuerdan como entramos a este paraíso sin pagar nada? — Yuri tenía una pequeña cola que evitaba que el cabello se le viniera a la cara, usaa lentes de sol y un short playero.

— Contactos, vete acostumbrando, ese señorito no anda a ningún lado sin conocer a nadie. — Tomó el coco con una pajilla y comenzó a tomar la bebida, dando un aire tropical que se ajustaba mucho a ella. 

— Verdaderamente, Lightning conoce a todo el mundo, puede ir a donde le place. — informa la mujer de cabello de color platino azulado, sentada bajo una sombrilla. Lightning sacó la lengua y se deshizo de su camisa, la metió en un bolso tras doblarla.

— Ustedes se quejan demasiado. Ahora... — los tanteó con la mirada, causó un pequeño silencio —. Tu, acompañame. — tiró de Otabek y antes de darse cuenta el kazajo ya estaba metido en el agua. Yuri tuvo un pequeño tic en la ceja.

— ¡Yo tambien quiero ir! — lloriquea el hombre de dientes sobresalientes y torcidos con el rostro lleno de pecas. Ahora en su piel resalta el bloqueador solar

— Espera un poco a que no te quemes la piel.  
Yuuri analizó brevemente. Están en la playa, muy bien, acompañando a Lightning que iba con tres amigos, también muy bien... solo que se sentía un poco extra considerando que no se conocen unos a los otros.

La salida fue muy repentina. Lightning llamó a las malditas cuatro de la madrugada para avisarles que irían a la playa y que aun si debía arrastra a cada uno iban a acompañarlo. Obviamente, tanto tiempo metidos en una pista de hielo los hacía desear el calor que implica ir a la costa.

Solo que no pensaron que sería _la_ costa.

Es una playa privada donde veían cuanto carro costoso podía haber y cuanto hombre y mujer adinerado puede haber en california. Como si este fuera el epicentro de la riqueza. Los sorprendía -al menso a él-, haber pasado tan facil.

Seguramente alguna de esas personas que lo acompañaban hoy tenían que ver. Uno de ellos era ese hombre de dientes torcidos llamado Mate, con tanto entusiasmo como Makkachin y que posiblemente sea su versión humana; Holley Shiftwell, su esposa, la combinación más rara pero notablemente sincera que vería jamás; Cruz, que ya la conocía.

Y por último estaba Sally, quien por hacer mucha memoria recordó que era la exnovia de Lightning... ¿Por qué él siente la incomodidad que debería tener Lightning? Ni la más puta idea, siente que en cualquier momento pasara algo malo con esos dos... la ley es que los Ex se lleven mal ¿no?

Makkachin y Niko jugaban en lz arena divirtiendose ellos solos

— Es bonito el tatuaje que lleva en la espalda ¿no crees? — salió del ensueño por el comentario de Viktor, que tenía esa usual pose de un dedo en sus labios mientras sonríe.

Yuuri hizo una mueca y se fijó en el rubio que se juega de lo más rudo con Otabek, imagen un tanto rara más aún por el kazajo perdiendo contra él. Examinó cuidadosamente el tatuaje visible por tener el cabello en el hombro.

Era un ciervo, de astas moderadamente grandes y flores que lo delimitaban y se expanden por la espalda de piel pálida y suave. Era bastante adorable por los ojos grandes y de alguna manera Lightning podía combinar con esa clase de animales...

pequeños, frágiles, gráciles...

Quizá fuese sus imaginaciones de cerdo como diría Yuri, a veces pensaba demasiado y lo más probable es que seguramente se lo hizo por puro gusto. sally lo miraba de forma inquisitiva e interesada por lo ido que está el japonés.

— Jamás pensé que vería a un cisne aplastando a un oso, creo que este va a ser un muy buen día.— sonríe Yuri con picardía y emoción mientras graba la paliza metafórica que Lightning proporciona a Otabek en el agua.

Ver a alguien tan corpulento como Otabek siendo dominado por un delgado y casi afeminado hombre es hilarante, muchos otros en la playa lo piensan aunque en voz medianamente silenciosa.

Evidentemente Lightning no iba a parar cuando Mate se unió, de hecho se puso peor, como si fueran un apr de niños—Son mejores amigos, una vez se lanzaron en paracaídas juntos... y Mate dejo el paracaídas, casi se matan.—Una risa nerviosa invadió al japonés por semejante información e imagen ante el pequeño relato.

—Parece que Lightning es a prueba de balas. —comenta Yuri dando un largo trago a su bebida. Cruz la ordenó así que contenía el alcohol que el adolescente por su cuenta no puede pedir.

—A prueba de todo menos secuestros. —suspira Holley, de corto cabello en color purpura y ojos verdes, una mujer de aire elegante similar aal de Sally... Todo lo contrario a Cruz ya que lo mencionamos.

Yuuri escupió de lo que Viktor había dado para beber, Yuri más bien tenía una pequeña línea de bebida bajando por su nariz. Cruz hizo una mueca por la forma en que Holley dijo aquello, en su opinión, fue muy a la ligera y sin la verdadera importancia que amerita el tema.

— ¿Secuestro? ¿Lo han secuestrado? —Viktor tenía una expresión alarmada por más de una razón.

En primera porque se preocupa de que esto pueda volver a ocurrir y lightning pueda salir lastimado, lo segundo es que si esto ocurre y por casualidades de la vida están con él probablemente se veían involucrados por desgracia. No se pocos imaginar como reaccionaria si pequeño Yuuri ante una situación así.

Que lightning este tan tranquilo es-

De golpe y porrazo llegó a su mente el día en que estuvieron en la pista de carreras, la aparición del home de traje y fedora, la actitud de Lightning ante la situación y avisando que deberían permanecer un rato más ahí en la espera de algo que nunca especificaron que coño había ocurrido.

— ¿Qué si lo han secuestrado? ¡Más de una vez! McMissile y yo lo tenemos muy monitoreado, pro algo jamás puede andar sin su celular, en otro auto o tarjeta de crédito. Incluso hemos puesto chips de rastreo en algunas de sus prendas por precaución.—informa con relativa tranquilidad, Cruz negó con la cabeza.

— Lightning ha tenido muchos problemas de hace un tiempo para acá, ni siquiera él se explica porqué a habido tal aumento de interés en él, pero el riesgo que tiene por el solo hecho de estar respirando es mucho.

— ¿Por qué? Es famoso y todo, pero eso no tiene sentido.— Yuuri miró con preocupación al agua donde Lightning, Mate, Otabek, Makkachin y Niko jugaban

— Debido a términos de confidencialidad no puedo decirles la razón principal. Sin embargo, otro motivo que abarca el veinticinco por ciento de las ocasiones es que represneta una amenaza en las carreras.

— Gana tan frecuentemente que algunos patrocinadores se lo toman muy a pecho. Incluso intentan patrocinarlos, pero Lightning nació y morirá en Rusteze... ahora de Dinoco, sigue siendo lo mismo prácticamente— explica sally con brevedad, Viktor refunfuñó, agradece que al menos con él o sus conocidos la cosa no fuese tan extrema.

— a Francesco también le pasó. Lightning estuvo a poco o nada de sufrir un infarto.— Cruz rió por el humorcito negro que la significaba recordar el llanto de Lightning mientras rastreaban al italiano.

— McMissile suele tener la responsabilidad de cuidarlo en toda situación. No por nada es amigo nuestro... Es algo así como el consentido de América si les sirve esa explicación.—comenta Holley, acomoda el sombrero que evita la insolación en su rostro.

— Francesco era el de Italia.— dice Viktor con aire pensativo al recordar sus días allá.

— Exactamente.

— Jeh, menuda des- ¡HEYHEYHEYHEYHEY!

— ¡tenemos al tigrillo!— anuncia Lightning los brazos arriba, Otabek cargaba sin mucha dificultad al rubio que se retuerce en un intento vano por escapar de las garras del kazajo.

— ¡OTABEK BAJAME! ¡NO TE ATREVAS OSO DE MIERDA! ¡SKACHAT' SEYCHAS! ¡BEK..!

Y cayó al agua de un chapuzón horrible y frío, pues le agua no está precisamente templada y caliente. Otabek sonrió con orgullo maligno al momento en que Yuri salió del agua con los lentes enganchados a su oreja derecha.

— Te vas a arrepentir de esto Altin... — advirtió.

— ¿A sí? Lo dudo mucho. — restó importancia ocn uan sornsia creida.

— Verdaderamente no dejas de ser un niño. — Sally niega con la cabeza, antes de poder decir algo más, Lightning la cargó en brazos y le besó la mejilla, Sally acabó sonrojándose.

— Y tu no dejas de ser ligera. Creo que desde aquí puedo sentir las malas vibras de Carla... ¡Que se le hará!

— ¡Andando Yuri, no podemos quedarnos atrás! — exclama Viktor con una sonrisa de corazón, intentar atrapar a su esposo para hacer la misma gracia que Lightning y Otabek

— ¡¿ Y QUIÉN ME CARGA A MI?! — quisquilla Cruz con deje ofendido. Aunque no lo atrapó, Viktor empujó a Yuuri al agua, lo suficientemente lejos y profundo para que no se hiciera daño.

Holley vio desde su lugar la interacción de todos, iría, pero no es capaz de mantenerse tranquila si deja sus cosas sin vigilancia y a la deriva de cualquiera. Por más rica que sea la gente, no quería decir que no pudiesen tomar algunas de sus pertenencias.

Son sin duda alguna el grupo más peculiar y llamativo de toda la playa, por lo que aunque fuese un solo momento tenían la vista de la gente sobre ellos. Siendo conocidos como en el caso mayoritario del grupo era cosa normal y del día a día.

Con ayuda de Viktor convenció a Yuuri de subirse en una moto de agua alquilada, de la cual el japonés se cayó alrededor de cuatro veces con lo cual sufrida volviendo a buscarlo y ayudarlo a subir. Fuera de todo fue divertida la experiencia con el japonés.

Decidió ire a nadar solo un poco más mar adentro, cuando volviera a la costa se devoraría lo que fuera que haya llevado Mate por aperitivo y siendo tan comelón su mejor amigo no habría problema alguno. Con mucha siete encontraría un lugar donde los pocos no fuesen una burrada que hasta a él le dolería comprar lo que fuese.

Aunque tiene unas terribles de tomar una cerveza.

—¡Hey! ¡Lightning! Viktor compró cuatro raciones de ostras ¿Quieres?—pregunta Yuri desde la orilla cuando Lightning ya se había aproximado.

— ¡SI! ¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!— Para muy pocos es secreto que ama los mariscos.

Se lanzó al agua de nuevo para llegar andando lo más próximo que pudiera, al menos esa fue su idea temporal. sintió un tirón en el pie, otro más y se iba más profundo. Abrió los ojos sintiendo ardor, vio que efectivamente alguien lo jala.

Trató de soltarse sin mucho éxito, cerró los ojos de nuevo debido al empujón que le dieron en el pecho. Al momento de sentirse libre se impulsó hacia arriba y tomó al más grande bocanada de aire de su vida, tosiendo la poca agua que ingirió en todo ese horrible proceso.

— ¡¿QUIEN RAYOS ERES Y QUÉ COÑO...?!— su grito de fastidio y enojo se vio interrumpido al momento de percatarse de quién se trata la pequeña "inofensiva" broma de hace unos segundos que hizo temer por su vida—. Maldito... ¡IMBÉCIL!—lo hundió con al amayor sonrisa de satisfacción que podía -casi-, pronosticar un asesinato.

— ¿¡Estás bien!?— Mate se apróximo rapidamente.

— Ayudame a mantenerlo bajo el agua y estaré perfectamente bien.— dice con voz tensa por el esfuerzo que hace al mantener a una persona adulta bajo el agua.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quien es?— pregunta, con el labio ligeramente salido en señal de estar pensando o en proceso de asimilar la situación expuesta ante él.

— ¡No importa solo ayu...! ¡HIII! ¡STORM!

— Ah~ Me encantas McQueen, tan cariñoso como simpre.

Lightning dio un gruñido lleno de fastidio por lo que hacía el joven corredor que ahora lo carga. Aprovecho de apoyar los codos en su cabeza, si lo quería sentado en sus hombros, que se atenga a la posición incómodo.

El hombre tiene cabello negro con unos detellos azules si está lo suficientemente ilmunado, sus ojso azules con grises pueden ser bastante hipnoticos juntos a la belleza que se carga el infeliz... Cosa que importa poco o nada si no soportas las actitudes creidas a nieveles de intentar sueprar a Francesco bernoulli.

Compararlos insultó a Francesco en su debido momento, fue una divertida pataleta de su parte.

— ¿Lo conoces?— pregunta Yuuri viendo con extrañeza al personaje que sacó la lengua y guiño el ojo. Lightning con ayuda de Viktor logró bajar del menor -y más alto- hombre.

— Por desgracia si. Aunque claro, siempre esta a mi espalda, me cuesta saber que está.— informa con sonrisa pedante y expresión narcisa, un pellizos lo hizo ver atrás, Jackson esquivó perfectamente el golpe que Lightning estuvoa poco de proporcionar a su rostro.

— Si fuese de otro modo no me molestaría para nada seguir atrás de ti, hay una buena vista.— no se limita en lo absoluto a ver el área trasera del rubio americano, que enrojeció, la duda está en sí lo hizo por rabia o vergüenza, ambas son factibles, más que todo la primera.

— _Deficente._ —bufa en italiano y Jackson se ríe, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros del ojiazul.

— Amo que hables en italiano, es muy sexy de tu parte concedermelo... ¿Y quienes son estas personas? aparte del anciano claro está, pobre de él, tantas canas y esa frente tan gigante — su manera de Ignorar a Viktor no lo extraña—. Sin dudas la belleza siempre se acerca por inercia a ti ¿Eh?— lamió el mentón de Lightning, el cuals e aleja de forma violenta.

— Somos unos amigos nada.— asegura Yuuri con nervios a flor de piel. Jackson se acercó tanto que invadió el espacio personal ajeno y pasó una mano por la cintura del nipón que ya sudaba debido a los nervios.

— Eres muy lindo, me recuerda a una amiga asiática que tengo ¿también puedes gemir en man...? ¡AY!— se llevó las manos a la cabeza y vio mal a Lightning, quien dejó caer la raqueta de tenis de playa a la arena.

— Es Jackson storm, un novato. si quieren mantenerse vírgenes, fieles o sin traumas cerebrales ocasionados por estupidez, les recomiendo guardar una distancia prudencial. — Yuri bufó cruzándose de brazos.

— Es solo un idiota, no veo porqué tomar tanta impor-

— Un ruso, vaya vaya Lightning estás un poco diverso ultimamente, no sabía que andabas en esa clase de búsqueda ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Yo puedo acompañarte tanto como quieras y unirme si es que ese es el plan.— ofrece Jackson, Lightning puso los ojos en blanco un instante, intenta recobrar la compostura.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que rechazarte para que dejes de hacer tantas estupideces a mi alrededor? No quiero nada con nadie, esfumate.—lo empujó poniendo una mano en la cara ajena.

— Oh vamos, ahora estás solo, necesitas compañía. Ya va un año ¿no? Desde que tu bonachón italiano se murió, deberías considerar-

— No te atrevas a hablar de Francesco porque abandone cualquier intento de pacifismo en mi persona y te romperé los dientes.

La amenaza sonó tan en serio por la cercanía y mirada que tiene Lightning que incluso Jackson guardó silencio y quietud. Con un molesto gesto tomó algo de su bolso y siendo seguido por Niko se alejó a donde sabe Viktor que se encuentra la pequeña tienda para comprar comida.

— Eso fue intenso...— dijo Otabek que parpadea aun sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

— ¡Él es intenso! Sencillamente me encanta.— dice Jackson con la lengua fuera, exhibiendo su piercing plateado.

— Pero el te odia Jackson, hay que saber rendirse en esta vida ¿sabes?— burla Cruz con una sabionda expresión de triunfo—. Ni siquiera como corredor se te acerca, eso ya dice mucho.

— Oh vamos, odiaba a Francesco y acabó casándose con ese anciano. Cualquier cosa puede pasar y la espera lo vale... Es más ardiente que muchas mujeres con las que he estado.

— ¿huelen eso? Es el SIDA.— susurró Sally a Yuri que no se aguantó la carcajada, Holley rió por la nariz.

— No creo que acepte a nadie como tu.— Viktor se nota tensó y su intento de sonrisa tranquila pasa desapercibida por todos, incluso por Yuuri que ruega evitar un pleito entre ambos hombres. Jackson no tiene mucha impresión de ser alguien que controla sus impulsos o posea instinto de supervivencia.

— Quizá si soy un poco joven en comparación, pero soy mejor que tu fósil viviente ¿siquiera se te levanta...? Ah... Estás casado... a ver... ¡POBRECITO! Debes dejarlo agotado, seguramente él tiene que hacer todo.— carcajea y Yuuri se apoyó de Otabek para no derretirse de la vergüenza que provoca esta conversación desvergonzada.

— Casi podría decir lo mismo, eres tan crío que ni siquiera te sale nada de los huevos.— Yuri graba con discreción lo que ocurre, evr a Viktor nikiforov enojado y demostrando abiertamente es todo un suceso. Por otro lado, la gente de la playa se entera de lo ocurre sin demasiado esfuerzo, algunso comían apreciando el espectaculo.

— Aww, te equivocas, si que sale mucho, al menos es nuevo, el tuyo debe ser rancio.

— Asumiré que sale mucho para llenar el espacio que tu no puedes, menuda vergüenza de existencia, por eso debes tener tantos amantes, todos se van volando apenas se dan cuenta.— unas varias venas se inflaman en la frente del ruso peliplata.

— Viktor ya...— pide Yuuri en voz baja.

— ¿Sigues aquí? ¿Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?— Lightning volvió a aparecer con una cerveza en la mano y su billetera en la otra, Niko saltó sobre Makkachin al momento de verlo echado en la arena.

— ya me iba, tuvimos una linda discusión de masculinidades por aquí— relata el joven con las manos apoyadas en su nuca—. Mandare a pedir una caja de cerveza, pedirá que envíen unas hasta acá para tí. Nos vemos luego.— besó el cuello de Lightning.

— ¡STORM!— Queja hastiado, dejó la cerveza bien puesta en el suelo y al momento de lanzarse para ahorcar un buen rato a Jackson al más puro estilo de Homero Simpson tropezó, apoyándose de lo más cercano que tuvo.

Cayó de espalda en la arena con alguien encima suyo, lo que jaló para no caer -en vano como se hizo obvio-, el contacto de pecho con pecho lo hizo abrir los ojos. no solo tenía a esa persona encima, sino que también se formó un roce entre los labios ajenos y los suyos.

Abrió los ojos a más no poder por captar que se trata de Viktor. Es que se halló más cercano en ese instante, quizá incluso tropezó con su pierna—¿Por qué a mi no me pasan esa clase de accidentes?—se pregunta Jackson con un puchero.

Por un segundo, Lightning creyó haber sentido un poco de presión en eso, pero no era posible que Viktor hiciera algo como eso. Está casado con Yuuri, quien de hecho ahora pregunta preocupado si se han hecho daño. Al momento de separarse quedó con la misma duda.

 _¿Viktor insistió en besarlo o fue solo su imaginación?_

Sea como sea, fue como un terrible y vivido deja vú. Que en lugar de una playa privada en california, estaba en Italia, donde vería a Francesco reírse y con su cabeza evita que el sol lo deje ciego. Ah... no, esto aps en verdad y no fue más que su imaginación, aunque está demasiado viva para ser sano.

Con ayuda de Cruz se levantó, vio de reojo que Jackson tomó camino a donde debe estar la gente que lo acompaña, con sus manos en la nuca y moviéndose de un lado a otro con suavidad,seguramente el muy tonto susurra algo, aprovecha que estña lejos para escuchar.

— Es sencillamente insoportable.— refunfuña sacudiendo la arena que se pegó a sus brazos y espalda.

Tras comer finalmente las ostras que le prometieron -de las cuales Viktor cedió las suyas en disculpas por el incidente de hace un rato-, se dedicó a jugar en la arena con los demás. Junto a Yuri ganó en tenis de playa contra Otabek y Viktor; juntó a Yuuri ganó a Cruz y Yuuri.

Su amiga latina no deja de repetir que Lightning tenía en su sangre el gen de un ganador que por ello es rara la ocasión en la que pierde y estás en su mayoría son por desearlo. Tomó el sol un rato, quedando en un tono rosado para su desgraciada piel de americano pura sangre.

Cuando ya se venía la hora de irse decidió que era el momento de caminar un poco por la playa ahora más vacía. Viktor y Yuuri quisieron acompañarlo. El matrimonio lo analizó brevemente con la mirada, la ropa que Lightning se puso al quitarse el traje de baño no es lo que se imaginaba como lo normal.

Un short muy corto de estampado jamaiquino, una especie de blusa con los hombros al descubierto y volantes en la misma zona. Un poco del tatuaje logra entreverse por el cabello recogido parcialmente y la blusa. Llevaba el sombrero de Holley y unos lentes de sol de forma medianamente redonda.

— ¿Esta ropa es tuya...?— pregunta Yuuri con cautela sin saber que pensar, Lightning vio por encima de los lentes al japonés antes de represar la vista al frente y enredar los dedos tras su espalda.

— Sí, como te dije, por alguna razón me estoy decantando por un estilo más andrógino desde hace un tiempo ¿Los incomoda?

— ¡Para nada! — exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Yuuri con un tartamudeo apenas notable.

— Nunca nos dijiste que te habías hehco un tatuaje, es muy bonito.— comenta Viktor de repente.

— El diseño es mio, le pedía un amigo que lo hiciera y no me cobró demasiado, si quieren puedo arreglarles una cita con él.— ambos patinadores negaron frenéticamente con la cabeza, no se podían visualizar en sus cuerpos ningún tatuaje.

— ¿Significa algo?— pregunta Yuuri, siente que está siendo demasiado preguntón e impertinente, pero al curiosidad lo va a matar, por no decir que con viktor quedó demostrado que mantenerse los cuestionamientos en al cabeza es un desperdicio de existencia.

— A Francesco le fascinaban los ciervos... En vida fue muy claro en cuanto a lo en contra que estuvo sobre la cacería por sus astas, también estuvo en contra de la cacería de muchos otros animales. Él tenía ya un tatuaje algo parecido en el hombro, era muy bonito. Pensaba en hacerse otro cuando le dije que quería hacerme un tatuaje... No tuvo tiempo de terminarlo. —aquello último sonó especialmente triste.

— ¿También sería un ciervo?

— No, bueno... Sí, pero iba a ser una hembra— se contradice sin querer—. Yo lo dibuje para él. se supone que sería una pareja con el que ya tenía.

— supongo que pensaba en ti al ponerte como esa cierva.— ríe con ligereza, Lightning vio a otro lado.

— Mi primera opción fue hacerme un Fenix, que me llenara casi toda la espalda. Después cambié de opinión y me hice este— acarició la piel de su hombro con mirada ausente— . Mi psicologa dijo que fue por el luto, pero... no sé, es como si mi visualización de libertad cambió de un ave inmortal a un simple ciervo que majestuoso puede morir en cualquier segundo.

Yuuri abrió la boca, teniendo algo muy en claro plasmado en sus pensamientos, pero una gota en la cara lo interrumpió al alzar la vista se dio cuenta de que unas enormes nubes de tormenta cubren el cielo, las gotas caían con mayor velocidad al pasar los segundos y no tuvieron de otra más que correr a guarecerse en una especie de caverna en el rompeolas.

Tomaron asiento, esperarían a que la tormenta acabara para regresar. Lightning se apoyó en Yuuri para descansar, dando un largo suspiro—Quizá solo te diste cuenta de que en el fondo... Tu y Francesco son ciervos, él murió como algo majestuoso y aun así es libre—. comenta viendo el mar embravecido por la lluvia que cae.

— No fue libre... me hubiera gustado que fuera libre... — susurra con dolor y ojos aguados—. Fue igual... Caer por... _nada._

Viktor los observó por un tiempo prolongado hasta dirigir sus ojos al frente. La princesa cisne que abraza al ciervo herido de muerte, que sangra y mancha sus plumas blancas con el carmín hasta hacerlo negro. La princesa llora a su príncipe de enorme corona, herido por un mal intencionado cazador. _  
_

 _¿Y quién será quién lo encamine en la mañana?  
¿quién tapará el sol cuando empiece a salir?  
¿quién llevará su cuerpo hoy cuando esté ebrio y tan solo?  
¿Y quién será quién lo encamine en la mañana?... _

Tararea Lightning, solo reforzando los pensamiento de cuenta cuentos en la cabeza de Viktor. Viktor no solo fue un príncipe para su princesa cisne, sino también el fuerte y libre guardián del bosque, que se enamoró de la inocente criatura que simboliza aquel ave de pulcro plumaje.

Al cisne blanco, transformado en el cisne negro... no le queda más que llorar por la muerte del príncipe del bosque y observar lleno de impotencia la satisfacción del cazador ante el premio que obtuvo en su día con su hobbie.

 _Quizá por ello no se sentía culpable de haber presionado más sus labios con los de Lightning..._ Haber robado ese pequeño beso al rubio... Queriendo saber qué es lo que Francesco por la muerte ha dejado atrás y Lightning no ha dado a nadie más. Aunque se sentía mal por hacerlo teniendo a su amado Yuuri... _Lo repetiría en cuanto pudiera._


	8. Segreti

_Sé que no te gusta, pero no puedo evitar sentir ternura al verte, incluso cuando estás enojada_

 **8 - Segreti**

Desde que lleva una amistad con Viktor y Yuuri, ha dejado mortalmente claro que prefiere bailar que patinar, pues en el baile no se caer mínimamente diez veces por cada quince minutos que transcurren. Por lo que, siendo hoy día de patinaje, no está muy confiado de mantener su integridad física al cien por ciento.

Está a solas con Viktor, puesto que Yuuri tenía un resfriado espantoso y contagiado a Yuri, siendo Otabek el enfermero de ambos. Viktor por su lado tiene pinta de sentirse mal, pero aun así está practicando, Lightning lo considera un completo y rotundo empedernido a su profesión.

Bueno, sabiendo que posiblemente se retiraría esa temporada y quería mantener un récord -o al menos eso imagina-, no lo sorprende del todo que este obseso en el hielo... sólo que empieza a preocuparle las mejillas rojas y jadeo demasiado constante.

— ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien? —interroga nuevamente, Viktor asintió, teniendo las manos en las caderas y descansado al menos un instante.

—Debo terminar la rutina de los demás también, ahora no me puedo dar el lujo de descansar. —explica, se hace atrás el fleco y mira a Lightning de reojo. Su rostro al descubierto por el cabello recogido es un poco fuera de lo común.

—Creo que deberías tomártelo con calma, quizá te contagiaste la gripe y tu cuerpo quiere descansar—opina jugando con su cola de caballo—. Y el mundo no se acabará por un descanso debido a la enfermedad. Puedo ayudarte con las rutinas.

—No, debo hacerlo yo. —afirma respirando aire caliente.

—que necio. —bufa, hace un puchero y Viktor ríe ligeramente.

— ¿te gustan los necios? —pregunta juguetón, dando vueltas lentas en la pista.

—Nah, no tengo un gusto predeterminado ¿sabes? Ese es Jackson con su _estás con un anciano._ —sacó la lengua, imitando al muchacho que el peli plata conoció en al playa para su desgracia.

—No hagas eso, que desagradable. —queja con el ceño fruncido.

Lightning se encoge de hombros y enciende el celular, Yuuri le había preguntado hace un rato si Viktor está bien, aunque asume que le japonés debe dormir profundamente. Es raro enfermarse, ya que se acostumbro a mojarse hasta los huesos en tormentas así como bañarse en la playa con frío polar su cuerpo debió acostumbrarse a ello.

No por eso es menos propenso a congelarse, el de esos sensibles al frío, lo cual contrasta bastante siendo una persona que vive cercano a la costa y tan pálido como un londinense, irónico y chistoso para muchos. Francesco solía hacer mofa de ello.

Ambos eran de clima caliente.

Quitó los protectores de los patines que Yuuri le prestó y entro a la pista para patinar en círculos mínimamente, pues cuando intenta saltar es que acaba más moreteado que nunca. Intento imitar sus pasos de baile en el hielo, aunque costaba un poco dado que aquí el impulso no debe ser constante, sino que te mantienes un buen rato en movimiento.

— ¡HII! —se abrazó a Viktor y este cayó con el peso del rubio sobre él—. ¡no hagas eso, me asustaste! —da un golpe suave al hombro del ruso que se ríe por su gracia.

—Lo siento, parecía que querías que lo hiciera. No es normal que el cisne baile sólo sin esperar a un príncipe. —Lightning hizo una mueca, ahí está de nuevo la comparación.

Viktor se toma muy a pecho el asunto del cisne, al mismo tiempo que lo abochorna le hace preguntarse porque es así. A Yuuri no le dice principe cada dos por tres ni a Yuri Hada ¿Por qué con él sí? El ruso es demasiado raro algunas veces y con algunas personas, como si tuviera manías selectivas.

Para su extrañeza, nikiforov lo abrazó con fuerza, recostando la cara de su pecho. Intentó apartarlo, solo para darse cuenta de que tenía la piel muy caliente—Estás ardiendo en fiebre, idiota—. bufa, un poco enfadado por el nivel de estupidez que significa sobre esforzarse estando enfermo.

—Estoy bien... solo... espera un momento... —balbucea apretando el agarre, Lightning con mucha fuerza logró soltarse de Viktor, se levanto del hielo y dificultosamente lo hizo levantarse.

—No, no vamos a esperar un momento, te llevare a tu casa para que el buen oso enfermero se haga cargo de otro paciente. —recibió un mensaje hace rato de que ni se le ocurriera llegar con Viktor enfermo, pues no era un enfermero.

Otabek se lo iba a tener que aguantar.

— ¡Viktor deja de ser tan necio y muévete!

Contrario a su pensamiento primario, sacar a alguien a rastras de una pista de hielo no es tan sencillo, no se desliza, al menos Viktor no lo hace, es más pesado de lo que aparenta el desgraciado. El peli plata se recuesta más de Lightning, casi tumbándolo al hielo.

Cuando por fin lo sacó de la pista coloco los protectores a las cuchillas y con toda la dificultad del mundo lo llevó a su auto, dejó al ruso acostado en el asiento trasero, corrió a la pista de nuevo y tomó todas sus pertenencias.

— _¿Alo...?_

—te informó que te llevó a tu esposo delirante, está ardiendo en fiebre. —sostiene el celular entre el hombro y la mejilla, guarda todo en el maletero, incluido lo de Viktor que no es mucho.

—Hay un problema con eso—escuchó que se sonó la nariz—. Otabek salió se llevó las llaves y Viktor no las tiene consigo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no...?

 _—sólo tenemos una porque Yuri dejó en la casa de Italia._

— _¡Que yo no fui!_ —escucha al otro reclamar antes de toser como si se ahogara. Yuuri moqueó.

— ¿Qué hago entonces? ¿te lo dejo en una cajita en la puerta para que Otabek lo encuentre al llegar? —bromea encendiendo el auto, Yuuri balbuceó un millón de cosas que sólo él debió entender—. Es chiste, lo llevare a mi casa, te lo devuelvo mañana por la mañana antes de que Niko se enferme por su culpa, cuidado con Makkachin.

— _Muy tarde... ¡Yuri, te dije que no tiraras los pañuelos ahí!_ —regaña con tono lastimero.

— _¡No es mi culpa que el perro sea un glotón entrometido! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre meter la cabeza ahí para comer los pañuelos?!_

— _¡Es un perro ¿Por qué tiene que considerar algo que tu como humano debes hacer?!_

—Niños, niños, no discutan, se van a hacer más daño—aguanta la risa, Viktor balbucea desde el asiento de atrás—. Ustedes son la "familia" más rara que haya visto en mi vida, son patinadores, pero se enferman debido al frío, a ver si van a un doctor.

— _Claro..._

—Bien, te llamo por la noche para decirte como está Viktor, mejórense. —despide. Puso en marcha el vehículo, una ligera y caliente llovizna comenzó a caer. Quitó el cobertor de la ventana en el techo. Siempre hay un poco de trafico de la pista a su hogar, por lo que ver como caen las gotas es algo bonito en su opinión.

 _«Que pena que no podamos abrir la ventana, se jodería el cuero de los asientos...»_

 _»que pena que Francesco Bernoulli no sepa cómo mentir, te da miedo salir en una pequeña llovizna .«_

 _«¿Lightning McQueen quiere esperar dos meses que reparen el cuero de los asientos»_

 _Sacó la lengua y salió del auto que permanecía estacionado, habiendo dejado la chaqueta dentro no le importó para nada quedarse bajo la lluvia empapándose. Se giró cuando sintió un abrazo por la cintura, rodeó el cuello de Francesco con los labios, de puntas para cubrir la distancia que faltaba inició un beso suave y cariñoso._

 _Al separarse se rió, Francesco ladeó la cabeza viéndolo como si se tratara de un niño que hace algo muy tierno y tonto al mismo tiempo. Acarició el cabello pintando de fuerte color rojo, los mechones amarillos disfrazados._

 _«Ti amo...» confesó con voz cargada de sentimientos._

Volvió a la realidad, volviendo a la marcha para llegar a su departamento y atender a su invitado enfermo. Para todos los que veían la escena, que Lightning cargara a Viktor en su espalda es algo muy gracioso, por no aparenta para nada la fuerza que tiene.

Tampoco es que sea de alcance infinito, acabó golpeando a Viktor con la salida del ascensor y dejándolo caer debido a ello— ¡Perdón! —exclama jadeando y sudado por el esfuerzo.

—Tranquilo, debí caminar en lugar de hacerme el dormido... —balbucea sobándose la frente, donde tendría un moretón seguramente.

—Justo la frente... El punto más visible —lamento casi a si mismo con tinte gracioso. Viktor se apoyó de él para llegar finalmente, dejándose caer en el sofá—. Oye, tengo una habitación de invitados, no te dejes morir ahí.

—Aquí estoy bien Yuuri... —negó con la cabeza, Viktor realmente delira. Toco la frente y cuello del hombre para tantear, realmente está ardiendo, quizá más que en la pista y eso puede ser malo.

Con un cambio de ropa rápido le puso un termómetro a Viktor en la boca, buscando cualquier medicina para la gripe, la fiebre, migraña y algo para ese golpe tan feo en la frente. Niko iba atrás de él como si fuese a darle todo lo que tiene en la mano. El ruso tiene treinta y nueve de fiebre y suda como un cerdo en pleno matadero sabiendo su destino.

— ¿Quieres tomar un baño? ¿o prefieres sólo ir a dormir? —interroga con el ceño fruncido y viendo el pequeño termómetro, como si este tuviera la culpa de la temperatura del peli plata.

—Baño...

—seremos _muy_ amigos, pero no soy camión de carga, anda tu solo. —indica yendo de un lado para otro.

Sentía ardor en los ojos, caminó lentamente por el pasillo, abriendo todas las puertas que se cruzara hasta hallar el baño. Se deshizo de su ropa y quedando solo en bóxer abrió la llave del agua, introduciéndose en la bañera poco antes de que se llenara.

Era tan reconfortante que no cerró la llave, sino que se hundió aun más en el agua hasta acabar bajo está, dormitando. Un par de brazos pasaron por debajo de sus brazos, sacándolo del agua para poder respirar, pues ni aun ahora o nunca le saldrían branquias para respirar bajo aquel elemento.

— ¡es que te bañes, no te que ahogues y menos en mi casa! ¿¡Qué crees que pasaría conmigo si se encuentra al gran Viktor Nikiforov ahogado en mi bañera!? —replica con gesto fastidiado, pues lo molesta más tener que limpiar toda el agua que hay en el suelo y parte del pasillo.

Niko ayuda tomándola, pero ya tendría que limpiar su orine así que tampoco es de gran ayuda.

—Que me suicide por tener un enfermero tan lindo. —un sonrojo furioso cubrió sus mejillas siempre pálidas a menos que su ira lo invadiera.

—Válgame dios, estás muy, _muy_ mal. —suspira con cansancio. Lo acomodó de tal manera que, aun durmiéndose, no podría ir cayendo dentro de la bañera corriendo riesgo de ahogarse.

Sin embargo, Viktor permaneció despierto viendo al rubio limpiar el agua e ir de un lado al otro ordenando quién sabe cuanta cosa. Niko seguía siendo la pequeña sombra del corredor. Alzó la vista al techo y medito un poco. Está en la casa de Lightning al menos hasta mañana...

 _Solo con él... y el perro._

— Creo que ya es tiempo de que salgas o te vas a enfermar mucho más.

Como si fuese un niño se dejaba hacer y mover por el americano. El peli plata lo analiza de cerca, lleva un pantalón muy corto, como un mini short de mujer de película; la camiseta que usa está casi transparente por el sudor; su cuello e inicios del tatuaje...

—Había olvidado que eres un exhibicionista—niega con la cabeza, Viktor sólo parpadea con fuerza, teniendo un bóxer seco y saber como coño la ropa de—. Quién lo diría, tienes la misma talla que Francesco... O un poco más grande, él no era tan grande atrás.

— ¿a no?

—No, destacó del otro lado. Aun así, era un buen modelo de Boxers en Italia, muchas mujeres entraban a esas tiendas solo a ver sus fotos. —su rostro abochornado se le antojo muy lindo, demasiado.

—Ah... —murmuró, esa información era muy rara, parece que al rubio simplemente se le salió el comentario.

Asumió que la camisa y pantalón flojo que Lightning le dio son de Francesco también, porque sino no se lo explica, le quedan demasiado bien. Es como si los dos fueran exactamente iguales a nivel corporal, omitiendo que Viktor jamás se tatuaría y no está bronceado ni al ponerse bajo el sol a freírse como huevo en sartén.

Es de noche ya, no tiene hambre, pero huele comida. Dormita en la cómoda cama con sabanas recién puestas y Niko echado en una de las esquinas. Lightning entra en silencio a la habitación, deja una bandeja con unos sándwiches rellenos de jamón, queso, lechuga, tomate y huevo, acompañado de papas fritas.

Muy bien, solo verlos le dio hambre.

Dio algunos trozos a Niko, escucha atentamente que hace el dueño de la casa. Hay demasiado silencio repentinamente y las luces están apagadas. Salió de la habitación, aun le arden los ojos y sufre escalofríos. Dejó el plato en el lavabo para lavarlos, aunque se distrajo con facilidad.

 _If I told you we could bathe in all the lights_

 _Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?_ _Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?_ _Would you fall in the name of love?_

Caminó en silencio hacia el sonido, la puerta del final del pasillo está cerrada, aunque hay luz abajo. Abre con lentitud y cuidado la puerta, solo es la mesa de noche con una pequeña lampara y Lightning secándose el cabello.

Aun siente la respiración caliente.

 _When there's madness, when there's poison in your head_  
 _When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed  
I will hold you in the depths of your despair  
And it's all in the name of love_

Besó el cuello de Lightning, rodeó el cuerpo ajeno con sus labios. Él tiene la piel tan fría por haberse recién bañado. El rubio tuvo un gran sobresalto y susto por el beso ya brazo repentino. Dio media vuelta, tratando de encarar al peli plata de comportamiento extraño.

— si te sientes mal basta con-

No hay caída, simplemente acercamiento y unión que lo aturde sin poderlo evitar. Lo empuja con fuerzas considerable, sin poder hacer nada contra el delirante. Aparta únicamente la cabeza, consiguiendo que Viktor le bese de tanto en tanto el cuello.

— ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES LO QUE TE...!? ¡VIKTOR! —exclama verdaderamente asustado por lo extraño que esta el ruso. Lo tumbo en la cama, presionando el cuerpo contra le más pequeño y más frío.

—Eres tan lindo... Tan frágil... —murmura con ojos nublados y desilusionados—. Sin nadie que te cuide...

—Vik-Viktor esto ya es mucho, quítate de encima. —ordena con el corazón desbocado.

—No quiero... yo... yo sólo...

Tiene la idea de que el calor va a matarlo, no puede pensar del todo correctamente, pero algo si es seguro en su mente confusa y la poca parte racional que el queda. _Quiere esto_ , lo desea, no es cosa de la enfermedad nada más sino de su propio ser sano o agonizante. Lightning lo mira como si tuviera un tercer ojo en al frente.

—Viktor no... Yuuri es tu esposo, quítate de encima, por favor.

Replicó hasta el cansancio, pero Viktor no hizo caso a su reclamo.

Hubo un momento en el que sin querer jaló el cable de la lampara de noche y a completa penumbra no alcanza a distinguir nada más que siluetas y ligeros destellos de la mínima claridad que viene desde la ventana abierta.

Las caricias y besos suben de tono, llegan a lugares que solo otro hace no tanto ha tocado. La forma, el cariño y la sensación son tan similares que sus ganas de negarlo se van apagando. Lo abraza con fuerza, dejándose hacer como un manso animal encelado.

Viktor se deshace de la ropa fácilmente, estirada y suave como la piel de quién la usa, delinea cada tramo de piel, cada musculo y se encarga de descubrir el sabor de cada centímetro de piel exhibida e iluminada por la noche.

Besa la zona del vientre, plano y firme, tirando de la poca piel que hay ahí para dejar marcas y disfrutar del olor que desprende esa área casi intima. Lightning jadea y gime bajo, viendo abajo, intentando distinguir a quién loa caricia. Sabe quién e vez no, su mente se encarga de llenar de manera fantasiosa el espacio.

Se tapa la boca con ambas manos, arqueándose hacia adelante por la sensación húmeda y caliente en su entrepierna. Sus gimoteos se vuelven una especie de sollozos placenteros y doloridos, removiéndose hasta terminar y de nueva al más alto encima de admirar.

Apretó los labios, para nada acostumbrado a la a intromisión lenta y sin preparación, que solo aumento el llanto de por si presente. Acaricio el rostro que hay frente al suyo, sonriendo torcido y obnubilado.

—Fran... —gimió para luego abrazarlo y mantenerlo junto a él.

Viktor no dijo nada, ahogando un jadeo de estar completamente dentro del americano que parece estar soñando con los ojos entrecerrados. Lo aferró con ambos brazos, deseando que se diera cuenta de quién es y de esa forma su nombre brote de sus labios con el mismo llanto apasionado.

Tras un rato dejó el cuidado en un segundo plano, apoyando al rubio en l pared para moverse con dureza y lentitud, lastimándolo en menor grado sin que Lightning tuviera rechazo, pues a Francesco es a quien está mirando y no al ruso de cabello plateado que con sentimiento real lo está tomando.

Con los dedos enredados en el rubio cabello lo tomó de la cabeza para besarlo lleno de desenfreno amoroso y lujurioso. Él lo imita, dejado a devorar por el captor de piel caliente y ojos entornados, que huele como el difunto añorado por la camisa que sigue usando.

Se llevó una mano al vientre, sintiéndolo hinchado y a reventar por la cuantiosa culminación del mayor en su interior—Francesco... _Ti amo..._ —. Ronronea satisfecho, depositando besos suaves y continuos a los labios del ruso.

—Molniya... —murmura con voz un tanto apagada, dejando que el rubio lo mime.

Con la espalda contar el colchón y al amante encima permite que lo acaricie, que sepa que no es lo que cree. Lightning a pesar de todo ve diferencias, Francesco no tuvo nunca el abdomen tan marcado ni tan robusto, era un poco más delgado.

Su cabello no era tan largo y sus ojos le recordaban al café... estos son de un azul casi turquesa. No se detiene, solo ensancha una sonrisa adolorida con las lágrimas ya brotadas desde eltiempo anterior.

—Por hoy se él... por favor... —suplica inclinado hacia adelante, Viktor acaricia la mejilla mojada de agua salina.

—sabes que no lo soy y con ello soy feliz. —responde con voz ahogada, casi satisfecha de la verdad en sus palabras, sin importarle lo que Lightning pudiera ahora en su desenfreno nombrar.

...

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

— ¿Umm? —mira a Yuri, que permanece echado en el mueble viendo televisión. Otabek ronca en el sofá individual.

—Dejar que Viktor duerma en casa de Lightning. —al girar y clavar sus ojos en Yuuri este tembló un instante en el lugar donde está de pie. Se sopló la nariz y tiro a la basura el pañuelo lleno de moco.

—Por supuesto que sí, ahí no le va a pasar nada y no creo que Lightning no pueda con una simple gripe... Al menos Viktor no puede. —una sonrisa tensa se formó en su rostro.

— ¿No te preocupa _para nada_ que ellos dos estén en una casa solos? —enfatiza y Yuuri internet Explorer Katsuki se ve incapaz de comprender por donde van los tiros de aquella simple interrogante.

— ¿Por qué debería preocuparme?

—Es tu esposo... solo, con un viudo especialmente bello... Yuuri, hazte un favor, empieza a desconfiar de la gente. —bufa mal humorado, Yuuri frunció levemente el entrecejo ante aquel pedido.

—ya lo dijiste, es mi esposo y Lightning es mi amigo, no harían nada raro ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo así podría suceder? —Yuri resopló como si fuese un caballo.

—Yo solo digo que algo podría suceder y tu no te enteras, es una posibilidad, no debes descartarla antes de tiempo, es todo. —se encoge de hombros y tose.

Yuuri regresa a su habitación. Realmente no lo asusta que Viktor pueda serle infiel con Lightning, eso no ocurriría, el peli plata no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso. El rubio tampoco es alguien de ese estilo, se nota que prefiere cualquier cosa antes que traicionar a sus amigos...

No harían _nada de eso_ ellos dos...

El problema es que nos abe exactamente que le molesta, que sea Viktor, que sea Lightning, los dos. Es tan odioso no comprender sus propios sentimientos, confundirse ante eso que debe ser tan fácil. Cela a su esposo o cela a su amigo.

Ni siquiera él puede ser tan denso para no saber eso.

Lo más obvio es celar a su esposo, que después de todo, es quien está casado con él y tiene un deber matrimonial, Lightning es solo un buen amigo que ha hecho hace poco y del cual se siente atraído como polilla imbécil a la mortal luz.

Ya, suficiente, no iba a entender su revoltijo de pensamientos hoy, teniendo treinta y nueve y medio de fiebre, está más que claro. Hundió la cara en la almohada, mañana vería a Viktor de nuevo y todo estaría tan bien como siempre, anda grave, no cuernos, no infidelidades de ningún lado.

Lo normal y punto. Buenas noches mundo que lo obliga a desconfiar de todo aun si es con una justa razón.

* * *

El cuarto de Lightning está muy bien iluminado por las mañanas siempre y cuando la cortina esté corrida. Gracias a la luz puede analizar a detalle con quien comparte cama desde ayer por la noche. Lightning respira muy lento, casi parece un muerto y no ha cambiado de posición en toda la noche -o madrugada-.

Suspiró de forma sonora, recordando perfectamente lo que hizo y sin arrepentirse en lo más mínimo, el mismo sentimiento que tuvo en la playa. Sin embargo, no cree que este mal no comerse la cabeza con culpa por acabar de ser infiel a su esposo.

Lo ama con toda su alma, así que haber hecho algo como esto no debería ser un problema, l menos así es en su mente llena de permisos para prácticamente cualquier tontería. Entre ellas hay que destacar que las pestañas de Lightning, al igual que su cabello, son claras, le hace recordar a la gente albina.

Solo que sin llegar al extremo, son como de un color café, sus cejas igual; más que café, aprece una especie de tono naranja. Los labios no son muy gruesos, apenas más que los de Yuuri, rosados como los de una chica que usa brillo labial, el cabello apenas desordenado y liso sin apenas un rizo.

La curva que hace su cuerpo acostado bajo abajo es curiosa, en Yuuri es más acentuada, pero en Lightning es más fina, como delicada y nos abe porque esa diferencia entre uno y otro, por no decir que Yuuri tiene la espalda más ancha y marcada.

Despeja el rostro con un dedo, delineando las facciones relajada y un tanto hinchadas por el llanto. Lightning abre muy lentamente los ojos, parpadea de forma continua y lo ve con una especie de decepción no muy clara. Se gira y como una serpiente se desliza fuera de la cama llevándose la sabana con él.

—Buenas días. —saluda con una sonrisa de corazón, tiene las mejillas un tanto rosadas, seguramente con fiebre aún.

—Días... —responde tomando el celular de la mesa de noche y encendiéndolo.

—Que mala forma de saludar en una mañana después de tanto. —murmura, Lightning lo miró un instante de tal manera que Viktor sintió frío.

—Siento lo de anoche...

— ¿Lo sientes? —Lightning se giró con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

—Obviamente y tú también deberías, en caso de que se te esté olvidando, estas casado.

—para nada, es imposible olvidar que estoy casado con mi cerdito. —asegura con tanta calma que a Lightning lo molesta.

—Bien. Al menos sé con eso que no dirás ni una palabra.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿¡Como que por qué no!? ¡Le fuiste infiel a tu esposo _conmigo_! Se supone que eso no se hace, yo tampoco debía hacerlo. —apretó el puente de la nariz, la cabeza dolía.

—No debías, pero continuaste, de los dos, quién mejor estaba eres tú así que no sé de qué hablas. —asegura con una sonrisa tranquila, estirándose en la cama. Un golpe considerable lo hizo sentarse.

— ¡DEJA DE SER TAN CÍNICO! —quisquilla enojado—. Obviamente también fue culpa mia por... por...

— ¿por...?

— ¡POR CREER QUE FRANCESCO ESTABA AQUÍ! —Grito con los ojos irritados, Viktor guardó silencio—. Y tu... sólo me dejaste seguir para... sabes que, olvídalo, solo no le digas nada a Yuuri de esto. Simplemente no pasó. Yo tuve un sueño húmedo con mi difunto marido y eso es todo lo que ocurrió.

—No veo que tiene de malo decirle.

—No me puedo creer que yo soy el que está pensando en el bienestar de Yuuri... ¡ACABAS DE MONTARLE LOS CUERNOS CON UNA MIGO!

—Eres tú, no se va a enojar. Lo amo tanto como el primer día y no es algo que tú puedas cambiar, así que no veo cual es el bendito problema con haber hecho lo que hicimos anoche. Por un instante me viste a mí y con ello me doy por satisfecho, aun si la mayor parte del tiempo pensaste que yo era ese italiano.

—Eres un cara dura y un hombre de lo más imbécil. Largo de mi cuarto. —ordenó verdaderamente enojado. Viktor suspiro y se revolvió el cabello.

—No le diré nada si con eso te tranquilizas, vas a caerte —Lightning temblaba y el rubio le fastidiaba que se haya dado cuenta de que estar en pie de momento es una tarea casi imposible—. ¿Tú de verdad no...?

— ¿no he tenido seco por más de un año? No, lo siento, le perdí el gusto aunque supongo que anoche se vio lo contrario—responde con una sonrisa de lo más desquiciada y escalofriante—. Hablo enserio, lárgate de mi habitación en este instante.

—Bien... —apenas estuvo en pie Lightning le cedió el espacio. Se detuvo por el rubio hablando:

—Yuuri se parece a mí, nada me habría dolido más saber que Francesco estuvo teniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien más que fuera yo... no se lo digas, lo lastimaras de verdad. —asintió ante el comentario de Lightning.

—Mi intención no sería herirlo, sino que sepa que hay algo... Nuevo.

No entendió que quiso decir, pero no le importó. Se echó en su cama de nuevo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, sintiendo que la tierra podría tragarlo con gusto. Miró por la puerta, Viktor bostezaba y se rasca el bajo abdomen antes de entrar al baño, adormilado.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora...?

Nunca se pensó en una situación así. Al menos tiene la certeza de que no al repetirá y podrá mantenerse en la misma habitación que Yuuri sin ofrecerle que lo tire por unas escaleras como mínimo castigo. En momentos de nervios nada mejor que ser dramático.

Quizá un cuchillo para que le haga una sonrisa al mejor estilo del Joker sea la solución, así el japonés tendría la certeza de que su esposo peli plata no le volvería a montar los cuernos con él y así podrían seguir siendo amigos.

Si, buen plan Lightning extremista McQueen.

Sobó su cuello, sentía una mordida y se preguntaba que espíritu perruno poseyó a Viktor para hacer eso, tendría que cubrirlo, hora de sacar las camisas cuello de tortuga para disimular la traición.

 _«_ _sabes que no lo soy y con ello soy feliz.»_

—Imbécil...

Conclusión: Viktor y él son unos hijos deputa, punto y final.


	9. Preoccupazione

P _erdoname por mostrarte cuán triste es mi corazón_

 **9 - Preoccupazione - Preocupaciones**

Para alivio de Lightning las cosas fluían con tranquilidad y normalidad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido y no puede más que agradecer a que esto sea así. Es decir, no cree estar muy bien preparado para tener el odio de alguien por más merecido que fuera.

Sin embargo, resulta incomodísimo mantener en una misma habitación que Viktor, pues esto no es que sea muy discreto, nunca lo ha sido. El peli plata es bastante cariñosos a los cercanos a él, pero en la paranoia que trae no querer ser descubierto en el secreto sucio lo llena de pánico.

Está casi seguro de que Viktor terminaría diciendo lo que ocurrió, más que una corazonada, es una afirmación a un futuro no tan lejano y lo aterra de sobremanera ¿Qué hizo para estar en esta situación? Sufrir una esquizofrénica crónica pensando que le peli plata era su esposo ya fallecido, vamos, que por tonto le pasan las cosas.

Yuuri no veía nada extraño, Lightning, aunque coqueto, siempre permanecía con un aire arisco y receloso cuando hay demasiado acercamiento, cosa que pasa naturalmente con Viktor, quién nos abe medirse ni un poco con la gente de su entorno.

Decidido a dejarlo tranquilo por un tiempo fue a la sala de ballet para practicar un poco, estirar e ir más tarde a la pista para ensayar la rutina de la cual está seguro al cien por ciento por ahora. Lo que no esperó es que el lugar ya estuviera ocupado por quién "evita" precisamente.

Menuda ironía.

Se quedó en la puerta viéndolo, Lightning no prestaba la más mínima atención a su presencia, teniendo la música tan alto tampoco lo sorprende. Sin embargo, no lo molesto aun llevando diez minutos ahí de pie.

Estaba un poco envidioso de la forma en que baila, seguramente practicando el estilo árabe y a ello viene la música en español que no comprenderá ni un millón de años, sin embargo, el ritmo se ajusta a sus movimientos que es lo importante.

Una vez acabó la música de índole oriental se hizo escuchar la clásica y Lightning se paró de puntas, realizando el paso de las pequeñas cisnes en el clásico recital de ballet. Una risita escapó de sus labios, su flexibilidad y concentración es espectacular.

—Hey—saluda estirando en el suelo—. ¿Llevas mucho ahí?

—para nada. —miente con sonrisa nerviosa, dejó su bolso junto al que tiene el rubio. Lightning se ha echado en el suelo boca abajo, balanceando de adelante atrás sus piernas.

— ¿no deberías estar practicando? Sé que ya debí haberte dado la otra coreografía, pero aun así son dos y tienes una, siento que esto es para apresurarme. —hizo un adorable puchero cerrando un ojo.

—Eh... ¡NO! Esa no es mi intención, simplemente quise estirar aquí, en la pista Yuri es muy cruel. —sus ojos cómicamente aguados le sacaron una risa.

—Es que él es un hada y tu un cerdito, es obvio que se ría de tu poca flexibilidad. —burla, Yuuri hizo una expresión de tristeza fingida, alzando la barbilla y miró a otro lado con aire ofendido.

—Viktor dice que soy un principe.

—Y a mi un pato, así que ya me dirás que tan fiables son sus palabras.

— _Touché._

—Ah~ ¿Qué tal si te olvidas de la practica y vamos a comer algo? Siento que devoro todo a mi alcance y aun así estoy a dieta.

—Concédeme esa habilidad, ya quisiera comer todo lo que pueda. —el dolor en su mirada es real junto al hambre que produce estar a dieta. Lightning se levanto y fingiendo con su mano lo hizo "caballero".

—Por este santo rito, te bendigo para no seguir engordando. Vamos a comer. —invita como la mala influencia que es, tomó la mano del japonés junto a los dos bolsos y salieron corriendo de la pista de baile.

Lo cierto es que aparte de comer estuvieron paseando por todo lado a pie, incluyendo un montón de regalos de gente a Yuuri por haberlo reconocido, el pobre japonés estaba muriendo de vergüenza por aquellos detalles y Lightning no hace otra cosa que reírse de su vergüenza.

Tomarse algunas fotos, escapar de unos perros con muy mal carácter en el parque, acabar a mitad e un festival en el barrio Chino donde obtuvieron una cena gratis ignorando olímpicamente que tenían los celulares con más de treinta llamadas perdidas cada uno.

—quédate quieto...

—Esto es ridículo Lightning.

—Tal vez un poco, pero será divertido... ¡Ya estás! ¿Lo ves? Precioso.

Yuuri se sonrojo, jamás había usado maquillaje más allá del humectante labial que califica como eso segundo Viktor. Tener los ojos delineados en negro es raro, junto a la pintura rosa claro en los labios, base blanca y los pómulos "sonrojados".

—Te queda perfecto, lastima que no tengas el cabello más largo, podría hacerte un peinado.

— ¿Y tu sabes maquillar por qué...? —pregunta en un intento de desviar la atención de si mismo.

—Hizo una apuesta con Shuu y Raoul, Shuu y yo perdimos así que estuvimos así por al menos doce horas frente a todo el mundo. No fue tan malo, era Japón. —se encoge de hombros y coloca la última horquilla en su cabello.

Ambos de pie se vieron en el espejo, Lightning juagaba un poco con la ropa. En uno de los restaurantes había el juego de que cada hombre que entrara debía vestirse como una geisha y bueno, algunos se veían fatales por su incapacidad de maquillarse o ponerse la ropa.

Yuuri como asiático que es no tuvo mayor problema, Lightning fue bueno en el tema del maquillaje. El punto de hacer todo esto es que quién luciera mejor se ganaría algún premio junto a la cena gratis, evidentemente todos lo estaban intentando, Yuuri no tanto, lo hace por mantener a Lightning feliz.

Y, para que engañarse así, en parte es divertido hacer esta clase de boberías con el americano de ojos azules.

Al salir del vestidor obtuvieron silbidos, Yuuri iba jalado por Lightning, de otro modo no se movería de su lugar o no se atrevería a exhibirse de esa manera. Al estar en la mesa Lightning ordenó como el buen agujero negro que es su estómago y Yuuri siguió cubriendo su cara con el abanico que mantiene abierto en todo momento.

—No hagas eso.

— ¿hacer qué?

—Cubrirte ¿Qué te pasa?

—Esto es muy embarazoso...

—Viktor se te lanzó encima en plena televisión internacional y un poco de maquillaje te avergüenza ¿En serio? —pregunta casi divertido, recibió un pequeño plato con camarones y aderezo, no lo pidió, pero un hombre en otra mesa le hizo una seña -ese iba vestido de civil, no tan valiente para el juego aparentemente-.

—No es lo mismo Lightning. A ti si te sale, eres... Tu, precioso y todo lo demás. —expuso con apenas sus ojos a la vista, la mirada incrédula del americano se hizo notar.

—¿me estás jodiendo verdad?

— ¿En el que...?

— ¡Yuri por el santo amor a dios! —arrebató el abanico de las manos del japonés—. Eres bellísimo, quizá no rubio, no ojos verdes, azules, moreno... ¿y eso que? Hay diferentes tipos de belleza y la tuya es la asiática ¿debo preguntar a todos en este lugar para que lo notes?

—E-es que... No... Digo... Ni siquiera soy así, soy gordo-

— ¿Y qué? —insistió—. Los gordos también son lindos ¿crees que Viktor se enamoró de como luces?

—Un poco, creo... No sé... Tal vez...

—Eres la inseguridad encarnizada—se mordio un dedo, Yuuri tragó grueso por la imagen que Lightning daba así, sus labios rojos no ayudan a que sea menos espectacular para él—. Que hago... que hago...

—No tienes que hacer nada...

— ¡si debo! Esto es una tontería. Eres talentoso, bonito y crees que no, algunas veces provoca golpearte con una roca gigante en la cabeza para que-

— ¡Yuuri!

Ambos giraron la cabeza ante el llamado—Hola Viktor—saluda con la mano. El peli plata se quedó congelado en su lugar, impresionad. No es muy normal ir hasta le barrio chino hasta le otro lado de la ciudad y encontrar a tu esposo con su amigo, vistiendo ambos como las ilustradísimas geishas.

Por un lado, la imagen se le antojaría erótica de estar los tres solos.

—No vuelvan a desaparecer de ese modo, pensé que algo les había pasado. —resopla con verdadera preocupación.

—me enteré de que Yuuri no tuvo despedida de soltero así que lo lleve a pasear ¿Nos lo perdona, mi señor? —bromea con el abanico abierto y parpadeando velozmente para hacer lucir sus largas pestañas con rímel negro.

—N-no... eh...

—Sí, sólo fue un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, discúlpeme, mi señor. —siguió con el juego, usando el abanico que tenía una chica a su lado, cubriendo lo que ya de por si cubría el maquillaje.

—personalmente no lo perdono, sin importar cuanto batas esas enormes pestañas que tienes—Lightning se puso rígido a más no poder—. Sin embargo, me gustaría escuchar ese interesante recorrido que dieron.

—Turistear nada más. —responde un tanto nervioso, desviando la mirada.

—Lightning...

—ya voy. Ya voy... Joder—bufa cerrando el abanico—. Me tengo que ir, mi niñera no me dejara escapar de esta. Los veo cuando sea que pueda, posiblemente pasado mañana —dio un besito a la mejilla de Yuuri para despedirse y salió tras McMissile, aunque se detuvo a mitad de la salida—. ¡Me quedaré con la ropa!

—Lightning es todo un caso...

—Sí. Aunque de no ser así, significaría que no está bien. —opina Yuuri ocultando su sonrisa estúpida tras el abanico, viendo a la salida.

—No me puedo creer que hicieras algo tan imbécil ¿No te importa morir o qué? Voy a enviarte con un psicólogo de nuevo sí-

—Sé perfectamente si estoy bien o mal de la cabeza, McMissile, puedes ahorrarte la charla. No tuve un padre antes y ahora no lo necesito. —replico con fiereza y fastidio por la forma en que el agente lo está tratando.

—Pareciera que sí. Están más activos ahora que se acerca la nueva temporada, no puedes darte este luche imbécil de no encender ninguno de los rastreadores o simplemente ignorar el teléfono. Sabes que eso es una señal de que-

—De que me secuestraron, me están sacando los órganos para revenderlos en el mercado negro, etc. —siendo inquieto aprovechó el abanico para distraerse—. Tu deberías saber que no lo soporto, estar quieto, permanecer en un solo sitio sólo por... Temor o una falsa seguridad que nunca parece funcionar.

—Estabas quieto cuando...

—Francesco vivía, él era así, por eso estaba dispuesto a adaptarme, a cambiar... Aun sí lo lograba, mis ganas de andar para un lado a otro, teniendo contacto humano, no se irían... soy así, McMissile. —se encoge un poco en donde está sentado. Se detuvo un momento a mitad de la vía y lo atrajo con una mano, besándole la frente.

—Lo entiendo, pero de otro modo no podemos cuidarte. Tienes que aceptar que esa libertad que tanto quieres-

—Está muerta, como él.

Decidió no seguir con el sermón que estuvo planeando cuidadosamente. Es obvio que Lightning ya había entendido el punto, tanto que incluso sobraba decir algo más, casi sobra seguir respirando el mismo aire. De nuevo tenía ese aspecto apagado y deprimido que tanto lo ha caracterizado en esos largos meses

Lightning apenas puso un pie en su departamento se fue desvistiendo, importándole poco o nada que McMissile lo acompañara, ya se acostumbro de tal manera al hombre que incluso le da igual que lo vea tan carente de prendas, casi no experimenta pena.

McMissile se ha vuelto su sombra. Quién sabe si eso a Francesco le hubiera gustado.

Con una toalla húmeda va limpiando el maquillaje de su cara, McMissile recoge la ropa y complementos del suelo antes de que Niko los destroce. Antes de decir nada se percató de que el rubio se quedó plantado frente al calendario pegado a la pared, con el rostro tan pálido que podría desmayarse en cualquier segundo, aún tenía los labios de dolor rojo a pesar de haber limpiado todo su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Faltan dos días... —musitó bajando la mirada. McMissile enfocó su atención en el gran circulo rojo en el papel.

—Oh...

— ¿vas a estar aquí?

—No. Tengo que ir a una misión, Holley estará al pendiente... Lo siento.

—Tranquilo, ya estás pegado a mí, no puedo pedirte más tiempo. —McMissile le acarició la cabeza y Lightning tuvo esos deja vus tan odiosos.

 _El sol brilla con tanta intensidad que el pasto bien podría estar brillando por el roció de las máquinas regadoras. El ataúd abierto sólo empeora la sensación de en ese sarcófago hay dos personas yéndose para siempre._

 _Eleonora no paraba de llorar, sentada en una de las sillas negras, con las manos cubriendo su rostro. Eran muy pocos los que no lloraban en el lugar y sin embargo, el es uno de esos pocos. Frente a todos, viéndolo fijamente con los ojos apagados._

 _Su cabello no tan largo está atado en un moño muy elegante, el tono rubio naranjo apenas lo hace resaltar junto a la piel pálida en aquel traje completamente negro por el luto. Una que otra nube pasaba por el cielo, cubriendo el cielo._

— _My love, leave yourself behind. Beat inside me, leave you blind... My love, you have found peace. You were searching for reléase._ _You gave me all... You gave all you had and now I am home._ _—tarareo con voz baja y casi inexistente._

 _En su cuello figuraban heridas al igual que un poco en su rostro, cubierta con maquillaje. Él viéndose así mientras Francesco se ve intacto. Una caricia en la cabeza lo destrozo junto al ataúd cerrado y bajando lentamente al agujero hondo en la tierra._

 _Tomó las rosas que habían puesto en su cabello y las dejó caer igual que el resto. Una roja y una azul entre la marea de rosas blancas. Abrazó a McMissile, que fue quién lo acarició en la cabeza, el imbécil debería saber que cuando alguien está a punto de llorar lo que menos necesita es cualquier clase de contacto..._

 _Mucho más ahora que sabe que no tendrá más esa clase de gestos cariñosos, porque quién los daba ahora está en una caja con rosas encima y tierra cubriéndole lentamente..._

—No lo hagas, por favor...

—Lo siento, costumbre.

—Claro...

* * *

— ¿enserio crees que es buena idea ir...? No lo conocíamos de nada y aparte de todo, rompimos ese-

—Rompió Yuri.

—No me ayudes.

—...Fénix con el que le pidió matrimonio ¿no estaremos fuera de lugar?

Viktor se masajeo el puente de la nariz, ni siquiera el está seguro de si esto es una buena o mala idea. Lightning los había invitado a una especie de reunión para celebrar no-sé-qué-cosa de Francesco. Había dicho que si por inercia y se arrepintió unos cuantos segundos después por los puntos expuestos por el japonés.

Claro, también lo quiso asumir como la necesidad de un apoyo en ese momento, pero sin una idea de a que se enfrentan esto es igual que esperar al diablo que los lleve al infierno de la manito. A todos, los cuatro que van vestidos de la manera más decente que se encontraron en sus armarios.

Es decir, debía ser una especie de memoria al hombre, así que ir muy coloridos podía ser una falta de respeto, quién sabe si allí también estaba la familia del italiano. Se sobresalto estúpidamente cuando celular comenzó a sonar, eso indicaba que Lightning ya está fuera esperando para llevarlos.

Se arregló un poco el fleco frente al espejo, tomó aire y con sus piernas de gelatina salió seguido de Viktor. Tener los lentes y el cabello hacía atrás es casi incompatible, pero ir despeinado hubiera sido muy feo con lo presentables que están los demás.

Incluso Yuri tiene el cabello amarrado.

Al subir al auto el aire de pesadumbre se hizo sentir al instante, Lightning iba con el cabello atado con un lazo, sobre su hombro y la brisa no lo logra tumbar; vestía una camisa negra con chaleco gris, pantalón blanco de cuero ligeramente holgado, llevando lentes de sol.

—Prácticamente toda la familia Bernoulli va a estar allí... Sally, Mate, Holley, Shuu, Raoul también... es decir, no creo que sea tan incómodo, es sólo... Estar. —explica estacionando el auto tras treinta minutos de camino.

—Estaremos bien, quién hablo de estar nervioso.

—Tienes dos cinturones de seguridad puestos. —El kazajo bajo la mirada y al percatarse de ese detalle bufo.

—Claro...

—Igual estaremos bien. —asegura Yuuri.

—Tienes las gafas al revés, pensé que estabas jugando, pero está así desde que te subiste al auto. —informa Lightning y Yuuri se puso de rojo furioso y caliente por semejante estupidez.

—Tranquilos, no devoran gente, son italianos y para ellos tratar bien a un invitado lo es todo. —su forma de tranquilizarlos funcionó lo suficiente.

El recinto al que entraron dio ese aire patriótico italiano apenas pusieron un pie, el lugar estña lleno de conversaciones con moderado volumen y apenas se encontraron con la muchedumbre se percataron de un detalle muy importante : Por goleada son mujeres en su mayoría y más importante ninguno de los presentes desconocidos tienen el cabello de un color que no sea castaño, apenas alguno con un café tan oscuro que se ve negro, el resto, color canela.

— ¡Lightning! _¡Mio figlio!_ —tan efusiva como siempre llegó Eleonora, abrazando al rubio que le devolvió el gesto—. Hey, pero si vinieron también, que gusto verlos.

—El gusto es nuestro. —asegura Yuuri con una sonrisa cándida.

—Con razón te tardaste, últimamente se te da muy bien lo de ser chofer. —comenta Sally con una risa suave, Lightning hizo una pequeña mueca que podía ser feliz o bien un intento de parecerlo.

—Si los dejo a ellos solos tardarían una eternidad.

La presentación fue larga más no tediosa. Estaba la abuela materna, cinco tías maternas, tres tías paternas, seis primos e incluso ocho primos segundos y políticos, la familia Bernoulli es enorme y pobre de aquel que se meta en un lío con cualquiera de esas mujeres.

La abuela de Francesco no lucía como una, apenas se nota mayor que Eleonora y eso que ella es al mayor de sus hermanas; la mujer dio un beso a Lightning en cada mejilla y lo aferró de los brazos.

—Comprendo tu perdida _cariño._ Es casi una tradición que nuestros maridos nos dejen atrás por un mundo mejor quizá sientas que es muy pronto o que te dejó solo, pero no debes olvidar que mi nieto te amó más que a nadie en este mundo y sólo con eso debes saber que no te ha abandonado realmente.

—Por supuesto, señora-

—Oh vamos, soy tu abuela, eres tan Bernoulli como nosotras, llamarme por mi nombre. —Lightning sintió cierto escozor en los ojos.

— ¿Todas son viudas? —Otabek se notó sorprendido por ese detalle.

—Es casi como una maldición—suspira la hermana de Eleonora—. Una vez que un Bernoulli hombre se casa muere primero, sea de la condición que sea.

—Enfermedad.

—accidente.

—secuestro.

—guerra...

—Todo es una opción. Incluso la más tonta. Lionardo murió cuando Francesco tenía apenas cinco años, pensé que solo era misticismo, pero al final si ocurrió... Lo que menos me imaginé es que mi hijo sufriría el mismo destino. —suspira Eleonora.

—Quién debió morirse fue él—expuso de repente la mujer que más recelo demostraba, si Viktor no recuerda mal se llama Victoria -válgame la ironía-. —. Al fin y al cabo, si ocurrió fue por su culpa.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿No lo saben? Murió en un viaje a Italia que este acomplejado organizó—expone, acercándose de forma casi amenazante hacia Lightning—. Sin razón alguna, simplemente quiso viajar, el niño no puede mantener su culo quieto por más de quince minutos. Así que hicieron ese viaje donde los interceptaron y asesinaron a _mi_ primo... ni siquiera lo niega.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo Victoria, pensé que era claro que nuestro acuerdo es mantener en silencio que nos odiamos más que a la peste. —responde con tanta calma que Victoria luce como una rabiosa a su lado.

—Victoria...

— ¡Es lo cierto, abuela! Incluso por ir más lejos, no sé porque Francesco pudo enamorarse de algo que es y no lo es. Míralo, es patético.

— ¡No hables así de él, Victoria! —advirtió Eleonora.

— ¿Acaso digo mentiras? Amar a un hombre, menuda atrocidad y asquerosidad más grande que permitieron a mi primo. Pobre, lo llevó a la tumba, seguramente por evitar que te amataran a ti ahora está bajo tierra. Ese es tu lugar, no el suyo.

— ¿Asqueroso? ¿atroz? No eres mejor que yo, Victoria—su sonrisa suficiente y cruel hizo el ambiente pesado—. Francesco me lo contó... _te amo, aun cuando eres mi primo_. Si no recuerdo mal, el incesto también es una abominación junto a la homosexualidad... sin ofender. —Yuuri negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—si bien es cierto que nunca he aprobado los matrimonios homosexuales... —suspiro la mayor—. Mi nieto no pudo hacer nada mejor que casarse con este hombre. Es todo lo que tu no has sido ni con tu ya difunto marido, Victoria. —se mostró terriblemente ofendida por el comentario.

—Trajo a sus amantes hasta-

—Ha pasado más de un año, nuestro luto es de seis meses, puede hacer lo que le plazca con su vida y es más que obvio que estos hombres no son sus parejas sentimentales, sino amigos. —repone, poniendo de peor humor a la chica que tan sólo se fue a otro lugar del recinto.

—Wow...

—siempre a sido muy intensa, apenas le dije hola me empezó a odiar. —dijo Lightning.

—Claro, siempre ha querido ser rubia. —ríe Eleonora.

El tiempo transcurría de buena manera, la familia de Francesco es igual de vanidosa que él personaje según dice Sally, Mate hace tonterías con los primos menores, Holley y Sally hablan con algunas primas, Shuu y Raoul con Yuri y Otabek; Lightning se mantiene con Eleonora y la abuela junto a Yuuri y Viktor.

—sé que es una cursilería, pero... yo soy cursi—dicho de esa forma sacó una risa a los presentes—. Por lo que quisiera cantar algo por este primer cumpleaños que le celebró así, es el segundo estando muerto, pero a ese... yo no...

— ¿Es el cumpleaños de Francesco? —preguntó Viktor en un susurro.

—Claro ¿Por qué pensaban que estamos aquí? —responde Shuu con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

—No nos aclaró, solo nos pidió venir.

—Típico de Lightning. —negó Raoul con la cabeza. Sally a su lado tenía una guitarra, comenzó a tocar tras unos momentos en lo que el rubio se preparaba. El ambiente se volvió ansioso, todos daban la impresión de aguadar a que algo muy fuerte ocurriera y, en teoria, ocurrió.

 _Voy caminando sobre un mar de hojas secas.  
Vuelan los ángeles sobre Berlín  
Van entonando sobre mí un aleluya  
Mientras la lluvia cae dentro de mi_

Yuuri sintió un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral, no es la primera vez que lo oye cantar, pero está vez es tan... _sentido_. Es como si de alguna manera por fin revelara eso que no ha hecho nunca con ellos. Los demás presentes parecen incluso contentos de escucharlo

Aun cuando lo que causa es una tristeza desorbitante.

 _Extraño tu voz  
Estoy en tierra de nadie  
Me falta hasta el aire  
De espaldas al sol  
Pasa otro día sin ti_

Su expresión es tranquila, muy dulce y su canto suave con la intención de ser un regalo a alguien que está _durmiendo_ , como si fuese una triste canción de cuna que revela sentimientos reprimidos.

 _No sirve de nada llegar a un más lejos  
Ni toda la fama ni todo el dinero  
No sirve de nada  
Si no estás conmigo  
Y la soledad se me clava en los huesos  
No sirve de nada... nada...  
No... no..._

Se removió un poco en su lugar, respirando por la boca y aguantando en la medida de lo posible sus propias emociones. Nunca sido bueno manejándolas, menos cuando se expone ante él algo como esto donde son forzadas a salir.

 _Nadie adivina que depara el destino  
Nuestro camino esta aun a medio hacer  
Tiro mi bolso Chanel del barrio chino  
Al suelo mojado y me lanzo a correr_

 _Extraño tu voz  
Me hace falta tocarte olerte, mirarte  
De espaldas al sol  
Acaba otro día sin ti_

Quizá por su expresión el asunto se vuelva aun más pesado sin llegar a molestar, como si hiciera falta que sea así. La mayor parte de la familia Bernoulli moquea, sonriendo ligeramente, como si en todo momento hubieran esperado ese momento por parte del americano y que d no tenerlo, se habrían decepcionado enormemente de él

 _No sirve de nada llegar aún más lejos  
Ni toda la fama ni todo el dinero  
No sirve de nada  
Si no estás conmigo  
Y la soledad se me clava en los huesos  
No sirve de nada... nada...  
No... no..._

 _Ni toda la fama ni todo el dinero  
No sirve de nada  
Si no estás conmigo  
Y la soledad se me clava en los huesos  
No sirve de nada... nada...  
No... no..._

— ¿estás bien...? —Shuu fue quién lo hizo notar, todos se giraron.

— ¡Viktor!

—N-no pasa nada... estoy bien... Voy a Tom-tomar aire. —el peli plata se fue cubriéndose la cara como pudiera, al pasar junto a Lightning este lo vio sorprendido.

Estaba llorando.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos de ese jardín interior, respirando tan profundo como sus pulmones se lo permitieran. Miró al techo por un momento para luego bajar la cabeza. Lightning había insistido tanto en que fingiera que no pasó aquello en su casa, pero... ¿Cómo hacerlo tras escuchar esto? Saber que lo confundió con alguien a quién dedica tantas emociones y sentimientos abrazadores.

Quiere que se los dedique... Que sea positivos, lo que Francesco vio... lo que él sintió...

—¿seguro que está bien? —pregunta Lightning a Yuuri que hace uno que otro gesto.

—Sí... algunas veces se deja llevar con este tipo de cosas.

—Ya veo... Tal vez deba ha- ¿Yuuri?

No entendió porque el japonés lo apretó con tanta fuerza entre sus brazos, casi como si quisiera protegerlo de algo que no está ahí y de lo que no puede ser protegido. Sintió como temblaba y no hizo otra cosa más que palmear suavemente su espalda para que se calmara, totalmente ajeno a los sentimientos abnegados que surgían en el par de patinadores que tanto admira el mundo entero.

Todo por entender los sentimientos, ser sensibles a ellos ya su vez, recelosos hasta el punto de querer apropiárselos como ellos mismos lo han encarnado.


End file.
